Strangled Words
by 08trekker
Summary: What would happen if Kurt hadn't stuck around after spying, and had never talked to Blaine? And then Karofsky decided to silence him for good? Now, Kurt's voice has been taken away from him, and he's been transferred to Dalton with one wish-to never run into Blaine, the only boy there who's heard his voice. Lots of Niff fun! Rating's me being paranoid as usual! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Dalton

**A/N: Hi guys! I thought of this story over the weekend, so I thought I'd put it into writing, and see if y'all liked it! If you don't know me, I'm also the author of another Klaine fanfiction, Blaine's Version of Events. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh, and the title was made up by my best friend, Ciel, so please bear with it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize. **

Chapter 1—Welcome To Dalton

In this world, there are many people who go through their lives optimistic and cheerful, oblivious to the misfortunes of others. They gallivant around with not a care in the world, and ignore everything and anyone that might potentially bring their little world down. And then there are the people who misfortune smirks upon. These people stumble through their lives, one misfortune following another, time and time again. However, just occasionally, one of the latter group break free, and control their own fate.

_Third Person POV_

Kurt Hummel looked up at the grand building standing solidly in front of him. One hand reached up to unconsciously caress his throat, and, realizing this, he dropped it to his side, and stepped through the door waiting for him. Making his way to the front office, he tapped on the door, then stepped inside. A woman sat at the secretary's desk, looked up, and smiled gently at Kurt.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" she asked.

A nod.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Bodamer, I'm the secretary. I assume you'll be boarding."

Another nod.

"Okay, well, the only open dorm is in Stevenson, number 47. That alright?"

A nod and a smile.

"Great. Well, here's a map, and this is where we are," she tapped a building, "and this is Stevenson. Your uniform and luggage should be waiting there for you."

Kurt smiled, and took the map. Heading for the door, he stopped when Ms. Bodamer called out, "And if you ever need anything, I'm here."

Kurt gave her a polite smile, then left.

As promised, a uniform was hanging in his closet and his suitcases were sitting by his bed. His dad had dropped these off yesterday, as Kurt had wanted to be by himself when he first arrived. Burt had protested, but in the end, Kurt had won the argument. He always won.

Kurt surveyed the room, his room now. It was smaller than his basement at his old house had been, but still quite spacious, with a walk-in closet and private bathroom.

Deciding to get his room sorted out before anything else, Kurt began to unpack his suitcases. He hung up clothes, put out books, put up pictures, and generally made the room his own. About an hour and a half later, surveying the room thoughtfully, Kurt decided that he could stand to call it home. Kurt's gaze focused finally on the notebook and pen he now kept with him at all times. Grabbing it, he slipped the map in the front cover. He stepped outside his dorm, standing in an empty hallway. Seeing as it was almost three o'clock on a Sunday afternoon at Dalton Academy, it was to be expected that no one was in the hallways.

Walking endlessly around the school helped Kurt figure out where everything was. He now knew that he could confidently get from his dorm to all of his classes, the library, the main office, and the cafeteria. He was walking down a hallway when a sudden burst of music made him freeze.

Looking through the open door, he spied a group of boys in uniforms, harmonizing happily. Kurt watched them for a while, transfixed by the music, before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Jumping about a mile, Kurt whirled around the see a blond boy with brown eyes smiling at him.

"Hi." The boy said. "Do you want to go in?" he asked the shocked boy.

Kurt shook his head slowly.

The blond boy frowned slightly. "Are you lost?" he asked, unsure by the silence he was receiving.

Once again, Kurt shook his head, albeit frantically this time, and, before the blond could ask anything else, hurried off down the hall.

"Are you coming in, Jeff?" A voice called from inside the room.

Jeff walked into the room. "I'm here." he said, holding his hands up in the air.

"What took you so long?" Wes asked disapprovingly.

"I ran into some guy outside." Jeff defended himself.

Wes frowned. "A guy? Who?" he asked.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. He wasn't in uniform, but we aren't required to wear uniforms during the weekend. Though he did look a little familiar." he answered.

"Okay, well, if you see him again, point him out." Wes said, and Jeff, nodding, rejoined the group.

_Kurt's POV_

I hurried back to my dorm. I hadn't wanted to see anyone, and didn't want to that blond boy to think I was spying, as I had once done.

Memories flitted past my mind's eye:

"_Don't mess with me!"_

"_If you tell anyone, I'll kill you..."_

"_Why don't you go spy on the Garglers?" "It's the Warblers." "Yeah, whatever. Go see what they're up to." _

"_Hi, my name's Blaine."_

I jerked myself out of my reflections. I never wanted, and never would hear _my_ voice again except in my head. Karofsky was gone, and only remained in his last (successful) effort.

His last effort...

"_I promise, I promise, I won't tell..." "That's not good enough. Besides, I said I'd kill you..." and Karofsky's eager fingers had fixed themselves around my throat, muffling my scream..._

Realizing I was about to start hyperventilating, I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself down.

Think, think of something else, I ordered myself, think of Dalton, think of Blaine!

I concentrated on my first visit to Dalton, a few weeks ago. I had found an extra blazer in an empty classroom, and shrugged it on. With my leather jacket underneath, it was only a little big. I had hurried down the giant spiral staircase, following the rush of students. Confused, I had tapped one boy on the shoulder, and had been met with a handsome face of olive skin and expressive hazel eyes. He had introduced himself as Blaine, and had told me about the Warblers—the glee club here. He had grabbed my hand and led me to the Warbler's room, then had stepped forward to sing lead. Blaine had been amazing (and _dreamy..._), but I had left immediately after the performance, fearful of being caught. After leaving the blazer in the office, I ran out of Dalton.

But the thing I remembered was not how amazing the Warbler's had been—it was what I had said: "_Kurt...so what exactly is going on...so the glee club here is kind of cool_?"

I had talked. Blaine had heard my voice. I really wish I wouldn't see Blaine ever again.

Monday morning arrived, and with it came the first day of school for me. At 6:30, I woke up in my new bed, stretched, and got ready for the day. Once I'd done my moisturizing routine, fixed my hair into it's normal coif, and smoothed out any (nonexistent) wrinkles on my uniform, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

The cafeteria was crowded and noisy, with groups of boys at each table talking and laughing about weekend adventures. Not wanting to stay long, I got myself a piece of toast and a fruit cup along with a normal cup of coffee from a machine (I didn't want to risk it by writing down my order to a barista), and took it back to my dorm. I ate in peace until 7:50, when I started off for my first class.

My first class turned out to be Physics, and, as I was five minutes early, I approached the teacher, notebook in hand.

As I couldn't clear my throat or anything like that to get her attention, I stood there for a minute, feeling silly, until she looked up.

"Oh, you must be Kurt Hummel." the teacher, a young woman named Ms. Cohen, assumed.

I nodded, and Ms. Cohen smiled.

"Well, welcome to Physics. You might be a little behind, so you'll just have to catch yourself up using the book, but if you need any help understanding something, I'm open for extra help. Also, I'm sure another student would be happy to help as well." she said cheerfully.

My smile faded slightly, and I took out my notebook and pen to write a quick message, and handed it to her. She read it, and her brow furrowed.

"You don't want people to know you can't talk?" she asked, confused.

I nodded.

"Honey, they're going to notice pretty quickly." she told me gently.

I grabbed my notebook back, and wrote, _I don't want them to know it's not by __choice__._

Passing this to Ms. Cohen, I looked at her pleadingly. I didn't want questions about what had happened—I didn't want to think about it ever again.

She read it, and her confused expression cleared. "Well, I don't know whether that illusion will last long, but if that's what you want, then I won't tell." she promised.

I smiled thankfully at her. "Now, why don't you take a seat in the back, so no one will have easy access for talking to you during class. Can you see from there?" she asked.

I sat down, and nodded. She smiled, and the bell rang. A minute later, many boys in blazers pulled into the classroom, all still laughing and joking around. A couple of kids stopped to look at me curiously, but most of them merely glanced at me briefly, then continued on talking with their friends.

"Okay, class," Ms. Cohen said, standing up, "settle down. As you can see, we have a new student, Kurt Hummel, who just transferred here."

An Italian-looking boy with silky brown hair turned around to face me. "What school were you at before Dalton?" he asked me.

Panicked, I opened my mouth, closed it, then looked frantically at Ms. Cohen. She thankfully took mercy on me. "I don't think Mr. Hummel wishes to disclose that information, and I hope none of you will pry. Okay, Nick?"

The boy, Nick, nodded easily. "That's fine. I bet it was some sort of secret spy school that swore him to secrecy, right?" he joked.

The class burst into laughter, and when the laughter died down, everyone looked expectantly at me. Realizing they were waiting for me to comment, Ms. Cohen stepped in once again, asking, "Okay, so does anyone remember what we were doing last week?"

Throughout the rest of the class, I noticed several boys giving me weird looks, then glancing away quickly when I saw them. Ah yes, I though as I sighed, and now the bullying begins.

After the bell had rung, I hurried quickly to my next class—English, with a Mr. Raisman—before anyone could ask me questions. I already had a note prepared, so when I entered the classroom, I went straight for his desk and handed him the note.

It read: _Hi, I am Kurt Hummel, your new student. What make-up work should I do, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention my voice_.

He glanced the note over, then looked up at me, his expression kind. "Hi, nice to meet you, Kurt. I wouldn't tell anyone, as it's not my secret to share, but people are going to notice you don't talk." he said gently.

I nodded, and scribbled another note. _Yes, but when it does come out, I would rather they thought it was by choice._

He nodded, and handed me a list of books. "Okay, I understand. Here are all the books we've read this year—we go through books fast. Since I'm sure you'll have a ton of other make-up work, why don't you just read them all, and write me a quick summary of all the one's you haven't already read for school."

Nodding, I accepted the list gratefully. Scanning the list over, I saw that I'd already read two of the five novels. I crossed these off, then showed him the list again. He nodded, signifying that he understood.

By this point, about five kids were sitting down, including the boy, Nick, from Physics. I looked back to Mr. Raisman, and he seemed to understand my unspoken question, and asked, "Do you know Nick?"

I nodded. "Why don't you sit behind him, okay?" he told me.

I nodded again, and went to sit in the empty desk behind Nick. "Hi, it's Kurt, right?" he asked, smiling.

I smiled briefly, and nodded.

He started to say something, but a voice cut him off. "Nicky! I missed you!"

I turned to see the blond boy from yesterday afternoon come towards us, a big smiled fixed on his face. Nick smiled in return. "Jeffy!" he cried, and hugged the blond tightly. Pulling back slightly, Nick gave Jeff a quick peck on the lips. I tried not to stare in shock. They were gay? They hadn't come off to me as particularly gay. And no one cared? If they had been at McKinley, they would've been shoved into a locker by this point.

Jeff smiled, and they sat down, Jeff next to Nick.

Nick turned to me. "This is my boyfriend, Jeff." he introduced us.

I smiled weakly as Jeff's eyes widened. "Oh, hi, I remember you!" he turned to Nick. "Kurt was the one outside the Warbler's room yesterday! The one I told you about!"

Nick turned and looked at me appraisingly. "You should have come in! We love to have people watch us!" he told me.

I gave a little shrug. "You weren't spying, were you?" Jeff joked with an easy grin.

My eyes widened briefly in panic, then I just shrugged and shook my head.

They looked at each other, then back at me. "Can you-" Nick started to ask, then was cut off my Mr. Raisman.

"Settle down. Now, who wants to summarize Friday's reading?" he asked, and class began.

I fidgeted through the entire class, nervous that Nick and Jeff would figure out my secret.

When the bell rang, I got up quickly, but before I could run off, Nick and Jeff stopped me. "Hey, Kurt, can we ask you something?" Nick asked me.

I nodded slowly, preparing myself for this.

He took a deep breath. "Can you talk?" he asked hesitantly.

My heart racing, I shook my head slowly.

"Oh crap, sorry." he instantly apologized.

I took out my notebook, and wrote—_It's fine. I just don't like to talk._

They read my note and nodded. "That's fine. No one will give you any trouble, don't worry." Jeff assured me.

I smiled hesitantly. "Can we see your schedule?" Nick asked.

I handed it over to him, and they looked it over. "So you have Physics with me, English with both of us, Math with both of us, then History with Jeff. Oooh, and you'll have French with David, and study with me!" Nick informed me enthusiastically.

'David?' I mouthed, giving him a curious look.

"He's in the Warblers with us." Jeff explained.

I nodded. "You know about the Warblers?" Nick asked, confused.

Oh darn. I quickly wrote—_I've heard of them_, _and I heard them yesterday_.

They nodded, seeming to accept this answer easily. "Here, let's go to math. We can show you the way." Nick said, and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the classroom.

My mind flashed back to the last time that had happened: _"It's the Warblers...every now and again they throw an impromptu performance...here, I know a shortcut!"_

"Here we are!" Jeff exclaimed cheerfully. Blinking, I realized that we had arrived at math, pre-calc to be exact. Nick led me to the teacher's desk, then released my hand.

I slid the teacher, Mrs. Hyde, a copy of the note I'd given to Mr. Raisman along with the part about wanting my silence to be seen as by choice. She read it carefully, then smiled at me. "Of course. Do you know Nick and Jeff?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we just met. We're both in English with him, and Nicky has him for Physics too." Jeff informed her.

She smiled. "Well, I don't know where you were at your old school, so would you two go through with him any material he doesn't know?" she requested.

I was slightly surprised when they chorused, "Sure!" enthusiastically.

"I have study with him as well, so that works out perfectly!" Nick said happily.

"What period?" she asked.

"Sixth." Nick replied.

She smiled. "Perfect. I don't have a class then, so I can write you a note, and you can use my classroom. That way, you'll have access to any materials not in the library, like old tests and quizzes."

I smiled my thanks, and accepted the note she passed to me.

"Here, there's an empty desk behind us." Jeff told me.

I smiled, and followed them to the back. A thought struck me, and I passed them a note. They looked at it, then smiled guiltily. "Why do we always sit in the back? Umm, well, all our teachers got annoyed at us staring at each other from across the room, so they all put us together, but in the back, so other students wouldn't get cavities from watching our sappiness. Those were our friend Wes' words." Nick added.

I smiled as they blushed. Uncertainly, I wrote down—_So they don't care that you're gay?_

Jeff nodded, smiling. "Nope! We were best friends first, and it was our friends who told us to get our acts together." His smile faded. "A-are you? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." he assured me.

I nodded. _I am, and I was out at my old school. I want to be out here as well._

They smiled, and nodded. "That's cool. If anyone asks, we can tell them." Nick promised, and I smiled my thanks. Mrs. Hyde started talking, and they fell silent for the duration of the class.

**A/N: So? What do you think? I really like this story! Please review and tell me your thoughts, even if it just is, 'Good chapter!'. Also, this is a Klaine fanfiction, but it might take a little while til they meet (remember the whole avoiding Blaine thing?)...but there's plenty of cute Niff!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 OtherKurt

**A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to take a second to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! It really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize. **

Chapter 2—Other-Kurt

When the bell rang, I gathered up my things, then started to head to my dorm.

"Hey, where are you going? The cafeteria's this way!" Nick asked.

_I'm going to my dorm_, I wrote.

"Uh-uh," Jeff insisted, "you need food."

I shook my head. "Why not?" he asked.

"Oh. He doesn't want to go into the cafeteria, do you?" Nick realized.

Jeff looked at me sadly. "No one will be mean." he promised.

I shook my head frantically. "How about this? We'll pick up food for you, then meet you in your dorm. Where's your dorm?" Nick proposed.

I wrote—_Thank you. And my room is number 47, in Stevenson_.

They laughed. "That's ours too! We're in 41 and 43!" Jeff informed me.

I smiled. _What a coincidence._

"Yeah! Anyway, what do you want for lunch?" Nick asked.

I shrugged. _Any sort of salad, light on the dressing, please._

They nodded. "Okay. We'll meet you in your dorm in about 10 minutes." Nick said.

I nodded, and headed for my dorm.

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at my dorm bearing food. They passed me a Caesar salad.

'Thanks', I mouthed.

"No problem. Sorry, Blaine wouldn't stop talking about _the boy_." Jeff apologized, grinning at Nick.

_The boy?,_ I wrote.

They grinned. "Oh, you've never met Blaine. Well, a few weeks ago, right before an impromptu Warbler's performance, (by the way, Blaine's our lead singer) anyway, a boy stopped him on the staircase. Actually, that's funny, his name was Kurt too. Do you know any other Kurts?" Nick asked.

I shook my head. "Darn. Anyway, so this other Kurt stops Blaine, asking him what's going on. Apparently, this guy was gorgeous, and had a voice like an angel. Blaine brought him to the performance, but this guy left before Blaine could get to him afterwards. Although he was wearing a blazer, Blaine thinks he was a spy. He's even gone so far as to go through the school's registry searching for a Kurt. But if he was a spy, then Kurt might not even be his real name, I guess." Nick trailed of thoughtfully.

I was slightly nervous, but also confused. _So why was Blaine talking about him? _I wrote, looking at them questioningly.

They smirked. "Because Blaine has gone Gaga over him. He has a _serious_ crush on this guy, so he'll never stop talking about 'oh, his eyes, his hair, his perfect skin, his high angelic voice!'." Jeff mimicked his friend, the glanced over at me. "Sorry about the voice bit..." he trailed off akwardly.

I waved a hand in a 'whatever' gesture. _It doesn't bother me._

"Good. But seriously, I hope he finds this guy soon, otherwise we're gonna have to kill him, or ducktape his mouth shut or something like that!" Nick joked.

I nodded, giving my breathless version of a laugh, and, in an effort to change the subject, asked, _Who are all the other Warblers?_

This launched them into an interesting conversation (equipped with pictures!) about each of the Warblers, which lasted for the last of the lunch period. At the end of lunch, I asked, _Why is lunch an hour long? Usually, lunch is only 30 minutes..._

They shrugged. "Entitled rich prep school kids need longer to eat?" Nick joked, laughing.

Jeff gave me a more serious (and truthful) answer. "They like to let us relax a bit. It's also a great time for clubs to meet, or to study or do homework." he explained.

I nodded. We all stood up. "So...history?" Jeff asked me. I nodded again.

Nick walked with us to the classroom. When we got there, he gave me a quick goodbye hug, then pulled Jeff in for a quick kiss. "Don't go!" Jeff begged him when he pulled away.

Nick winked. "Gotta go to class. I'll see you later, okay babe?" Jeff pouted, and Nick gave him another peck. "Now, I've really gotta go. Bye Jeffy, bye Kurt! I'll see you in study, kay?" he called.

I gave him a quick nod and wave, then turned to Jeff, who was staring after his boyfriend in a daze. "I've got the best boyfriend ever." he commented dazedly. I grinned, and dragged him into the class.

Jeff helped me with my (now-standard) exchange with our history teacher, Mr. Feliciano. Unfortunately, Jeff was now in the front, so I didn't have anyone I knew near me. Thankfully, my habit of reading ahead in my history textbooks had paid off, and I wasn't behind.

After History, Jeff showed me to French. Once again, he explained my situation to the teacher, Ms. Vagras, though I added my request to the end to the end, so Jeff couldn't see. She nodded to me. "Of course, Mr. Hummel. As a good part of your credit is oral, how about I just assign you separate writing assignments?" she suggested.

I nodded instantly. "Umm, I was wondering if I could introduce him to David, just so he knows someone in this class." Jeff requested.

She agreed instantly. "Of course. Just snag him, and take him out into the hall." she said.

Jeff nodded. "Yo, David!" he yelled, then gestured at a tall, African-American boy. He stood up, and followed us out into the hallway.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"This is Kurt." Jeff introduced us. David shot him a quick disbelieving look. "No, not that Kurt." Jeff said.

David looked at me thoughtfully. "Are you sure? He looks kind of like Blaine described him..." he said.

Looking at me first for permission, I nodded. "David, Kurt doesn't talk." Jeff said.

Taken aback, all David could say was, "Oh. Sorry."

'It's fine.', I mouthed.

"Anyway, I wanted to introduce you two so Kurt knows someone in this class." Jeff explained.

David nodded. "Of course. If you need anything, just ask. Or, write it down, I guess." he stumbled over his words.

I held up my notebook, smiling.

Looking relieved, David smiled back. "Shall we go in?" he asked, gesturing grandly at the door. I ducked my head, and waved goodbye to Jeff.

"Bye!" he said, then ran off as the bell rang again. David and I slipped inside the classroom, and settled into seats quickly.

At the end of the class, David told me, "So, if you need any help, or really anything at all, just ask, okay?"

Smiling, I nodded thankfully. "So, do you know where you're going?" he checked. I nodded again. "Okay, well, see you tomorrow!" he said, then went off to his last class. I made my way over to stud, where I found Nick waiting for me.

"Here, let's go to Mrs. Hyde's room." he told me, and I took my note out from my pocket to hand to the study teacher, only to realize there was no study teacher. Seeing this, Nick laughed. "They trust us to study by ourselves, as long as we stay within Dalton grounds. The note's just in case anyone asks." he explained.

I grinned, and pocketed the note. _That's awesome!_, I wrote.

Nick nodded fervently. "It is!" he agreed.

When we reached Mrs. Hyde's room, the door was open for us. The classroom was empty except for Mrs. Hyde at her desk, grading papers. "Hi guys. Go ahead, and don't mind me." she told us.

Shrugging, we both took seats. Soon, we had ascertained that I was a chapter behind, and set to work on that. By the end of the period, I understood the first half of the chapter. Mrs. Hyde had also found a chapter review, which she gave to me for practice.

We waited for Jeff, then, by silent agreement, went to the library. Two hours later, I was not only caught up in math, but also in Physics. Looking at his watch, Jeff yelped, "Oh god, we have Warblers right now!" he told Nick, who jumped up frantically.

"Oh my god, Wes is gonna kill us!" he panicked.

Jeff paused. "Do you wanna come?" he asked me hopefully.

I smiled, but shook my head, writing, _No thanks. I'll just do my English and French now._

Nick nodded. "Okay. We'll be at Warblers. We should be back in an hour or two, but if you need us, here's our cell numbers. Feel free to text us if you need anything." he wrote down two sets of numbers on a page for me.

I nodded, and wrote, _Okay, thanks. And if I'm not here when you get back, I'll be in my dorm._

They nodded. "Perfect. See you soon!" Jeff said, and they hurried off.

I glanced quickly over the French homework I had. It was easy for me—Coach Sue had basically demanded I become fluent in the language for Nationals last year. Had it been difficult? God, yes. But had it paid off? Oh yeah! Thanking Sue in my head, I made quick work of my French homework, then looked at my book list. I found each book, then walked up to the librarian.

Wordlessly, I slid the books onto the desk. "ID card, dear." she requested. I gave her the card, and, looking it over, she realized who I was. "Oh, here you are, sweety. If you ever need anything, just ask, okay?"

Giving her a warm smile, I nodded, took my books, and walked away.

As I walked to my dorm, I passed by Ms. Vagras in the hallway. "Oh, Mr. Hummel, I was hoping I'd see you. Do you have a minute?" she asked.

I nodded, and she led me to her empty classroom. She took out a seat for me to sit in right next to her desk, which I gratefully sunk into. Taking out my notebook, I asked, _What did you want to talk about?_

"Well, I wanted to ask you what level you are in French. I know public school language classes aren't always the greatest..." she trailed off, embarrassed.

Giving her a quick smile, I wrote, _It's fine, I know exactly what you mean. And I'm fluent in French._

Surprised, she asked, "How? I mean, did you ever live in France?"

Shaking my head with a smile, I gestured to her computer questioningly. "Of course." she said, and got up. We switched chairs, and I typed in 'Cheerleading Nationals 2010' into YouTube. I clicked on the first video (about 15-16 minutes long), then paused it. _For this, my cheerleading coach forced me to become fluent in a week or two,_ I wrote.

Ms. Vagras read this note, and looked at me curiously. In response, I clicked play.

About two minutes into watching me sing Celine Dion flawlessly in French, she pressed pause. "Is it _all_ like this?" she asked, wide-eyed.

I nodded, smiling at her stunned expression. "Well..." she sat back, surprised, but contemplative. "I can see you you're fluent..." she trailed off again. I nodded again. "Wait, how's this for an idea?!" she sat up suddenly. I cocked my head to the side. "How about I use this as your oral credit for the rest of this term, as well as Term 2? It's certainly long enough to count as a creative assignment, and this way you won't have to do any extra writing assignments for at least this half of the year! That work?" she asked.

I nodded fast, excited how this was working out. She smiled. "Great! Well, you should be great in this class, then. I'm glad. Anything you need to ask me?"

I hesitated, then slowly wrote out, _Do you know Blaine Anderson? _

She nodded. "Of course! He's in my Italian class. Such a good student. Why, is he giving you trouble?" she frowned.

Shaking my head frantically, I answered, _No, not at all! Jeff just mentioned him, and I was wondering which grade he was in..._

She nodded, accepting my explanation easily. "Of course. Blaine's a sophomore this year."

One year/grade younger than me, I thought. Good, so there's no reason for us to run into each other. I nodded, smiled, then left for my dorm.

About an hour later, Nick and Jeff came in. _How was Warblers?_ I asked.

Nick shrugged. "It was fine. I think we're in good shape for Sectionals, but-"

"Blaine _still_ won't shut up about other-Kurt!" Jeff finished.

"So, what do you want to do about dinner?" Nick asked, perking up.

I shrugged. _I'm not hungry, but you guys should go._

They looked at each other. "Are you sure?" Jeff checked.

I nodded. _Yeah. Besides, I need to keep reading. _I held up my book.

They nodded. "Okay. Ah, how about we come back at about 8:30-9ish? We could watch a movie or something!" Nick suggested.

I nodded. _Do you have any Disney?_

They both grinned. "We'll bring our collection." Jeff promised, and with a wave, they were gone.

_Third Person POV_

Nick and Jeff waved goodbye to Kurt, then headed down to dinner. After they'd gotten their food, they headed straight for the Warbler's table.

"Hey guys, nice to see you!" David greeted them.

"Yeah, where were you guys during lunch? We missed you!" Wes said.

"Sorry, we were with the new kid. He's shy, so we brought food up to his dorm." Nick explained.

"There's a new kid? What's his name?" Trent asked.

"Kurt." Jeff answered.

"Kurt?!" Blaine shot up. "Kurt's here? Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"It's not him, Blaine." Nick told him gently.

Blaine refused to believe this. "How can it not be him—Kurt's not a common name! Was he both cute and hot at the same time?" he asked frantically.

"Yes," Nick started, "but-"

"Perfect skin?" Blaine cut him off.

"Yes, but-"

"Beautiful eyes?" Blaine checked.

"Yes, but-"

"Soft hair-" Blaine started, then was cut off himself by Nick, crying,

"Blaine—stop!"

Blaine paused, startled, then looked at Nick.

"Kurt, this Kurt, he doesn't talk...at all." Nick told him gently.

Looking abashed, Blaine mumbled, "Oh...sorry.", losing some of his frantic energy.

"It's fine." Jeff said gently. "I hope you find your Kurt someday."

Blaine nodded. "I hope I find him too." he wished softly.

"Ooooo-kay, new subject. What do you guys think of _Hey, Soul Sister_ for Sectionals?" Wes asked, and a discussion began between all the Warblers at the table.

_Kurt's POV_

At 8:50, I heard a knock on my door. Realizing I couldn't shout, "Come in!", I got up and let them in. As promised, Nick and Jeff had brought a stack of DVDs which, I noticed with delight, were all Disney musicals.

"So, how was your book?" Jeff asked cheerfully.

I smiled, and gave him a thumbs-up sign. Jeff smiled in return.

"So, you can pick which movie." Nick said, gesturing at the stack of DVDs.

Clapping my hands excitedly, I checked over all the DVDs. The moment I saw it, I picked out Mulan. "Good choice!" Jeff complimented me appreciatively.

"Yeah, that's Jeffy's favorite!" Nick whispered to me.

I pointed to Nick, wondering what his favorite was. Nick blushed. "The Lion King..." he finally admitted.

Jeff laughed, and I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Nicky has a thing for lions...he once wondered what making out with a lion would be like!" he finally choked out.

Nick blushed even redder. "They're all soft and cuddly..." he mumbled.

I smiled and wrote, _I thought you were going to say you had a thing for blonds._

Nick laughed. "Well, that too!" he chuckled.

"What?" Jeff asked, amused.

Quickly, Nick grabbed my pen and scribbled my comment out, casting me a conspiratorial look. "Nothing." he told his boyfriend, forcing an innocent look on his face.

Jeff turned to me. "Kurt?" he asked, giving me a puppy-dog look.

"Be cool!" Nick whispered, grinning.

I plastered a butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth look on my face, and zipped my lips. Then, to play with them a bit, I took out my notebook, and wrote down one word. As I began to hold it up, Nick mock-cried, "No, Kurt!" Jeff leaned forward excitedly, then deflated. Nick cracked up as he read the word: _Mulan_. "Yeah, we're keeping you! Let's watch Mulan, Jeffy!" he cackled.

'Jeffy' pouted. "Maybe I want to sit in the corner and sulk." he said petulantly.

Nick smiled cheerfully, and grabbed me, Mulan, and my labtop. "Then you can watch me and Kurt snuggle...he'll have to do if I don't have my Jeffy-bear." he informed his boyfriend.

Nick set up the disk, pausing to let me type in my password (L3JazzH0t), then settled down on my bed, pulling me up next to him.

I glanced nervously at Jeff, not wanting him to think I was trying to impose, or steal his boyfriend or anything, but he gave me a cheerful grin, which morphed into a playful sulk when Nick looked over. Finally, he gave his food a little stomp. "Not fair!" he cried.

Nick paused the movie. "Jealous, Jeffy?" he asked playfully.

"Yes." Jeff pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"I'm sure Kurt would scoot over..." Nick trailed off openly, playfully.

Jeff snorted just as playfully. "Egotistic much? No, I'm jealous you're hogging Kurtie!"

Surprised, I watched as Jeff got in bed as well on my other side, and snuggled in.

Nick laughed. "Goofball." he accused his boyfriend.

"You love it!" Jeff replied with a wink and a grin.

Face softening slightly, Nick nodded, then put the movie back on. After Mulan was finished, Nick got up to put in The Lion King. Half an hour into it, they were both asleep. I looked at the two boys snuggled into my sides, sound asleep, wedged on my bed. Giving a happy sigh, I closed my labtop, and settled down on my pillows, only to fall asleep half an hour later. Before I fell asleep, a happy thought flitted through my head...maybe Dalton isn't that bad after all...

**A/N: So? What do you think? Please review and let me know! I love Niff, and they're soooo cute together, even though they were never strictly canon...oh well! =D**


	3. Chapter 3 Say Something

**A/N: Eeks, look at the title, doesn't look good...but for now, we can marvel at the cuteness of Niff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize. **

Chapter 3—Say Something

I woke up the next morning to find myself lying on my back in my bed, Nick and Jeff's heads on my chest, their hands intertwined over my stomach. It was only 6 a.m., so I got up carefully (trying not to wake them), and took a quick shower, did my moisturizing routine and my hair, then got dressed in my uniform. At about 7, there was a frantic knock on my door. Poking my head out, I saw a slightly-heavy brunet and another brown-haired boy. I cocked my head at them.

"You haven't seen Nick and Jeff, have you?" the first boy asked me in a rush, without preamble. "We haven't seen them since dinner last night, and I thought Nick was staying in Jeff's dorm, and Cameron thought they were staying in Nick and my dorm, and we've been looking everywhere!" he rambled, not giving me time to answer.

Smiling, I put a finger to my lips and opened the door wider so they could see the two of them in my bed. The first boy sighed in relief as the second, Cameron, teased, "There you go, Trent, no need to freak out."

Trent shook his head. "Those two...wait, so are you Kurt?" he asked me. I nodded. He smiled, and held out a hand. "Trent, and this is Cameron. Nick's my roommate, and Jeff's Cameron's." he introduced himself.

"Hi." Cameron said with a smile.

I shook both of their hands, then made a 'wait' gesture, and ran into my room to grab my notebook and pen. _It's nice to meet you_, I wrote.

They smiled. "You too. So, uh, how did you end up with those two in your bed?" Cameron asked good-naturedly.

"A gay man's dream." Trent sighed.

We both looked at him weird, and Trent blushed. "What? They're both really hot!" he defended myself.

Smiling, I wrote, _I agree, but I wouldn't vocalize it. :P_

Trent laughed. "True. Anyway, how did you end up with two good-looking guys in your bed, and on the first day, too!?"

I smirked. _Why, do you want lessons?_

Trent's eyes widened. "Ooooh, sassy! I like you!" he commented happily.

Making an 'aww-shucks' gesutre, I wrote, _They came over to watch Mulan last night, and fell asleep on me._

Reading this, Trent nodded. "They did that to you too? Usually, we just shove them off. Anyway, they should probably be getting up now...do you need help waking them up?" he asked considerately.

I shook my head. _I'm good, thanks. I'll send them to their rooms once they're up._

Nodding, Trent said, "Got it! See you later!" and left with Cameron.

Now to wake up these two. After a moment, an evil thought crossed my mind, and I plugged my iPod into my stereo. I found a recording of me singing _Le Jazz Hot_, and I fast-forwarded it to the start of the long rising note in the end. Then, I turned on my stereo, and blasted the volume.

With little shrieks, they fell out of bed. "Oh my god, what was that?!" Nick asked, shaking slightly. Grinning, I pointed at my stereo.

Wide-awake from the adrenaline now pumping through their veins, Jeff asked, "Can we listen to the whole thing?"

Nervous of any questions they might ask, I played it for them from the beginning (at a much lower volume). At the end, Jeff commented, "That chick has an _awesome_ voice. And her range! Who's this by?"

I froze, then, trying to play it cool, wrote, _I forget...I found it on the Internet at some point._

Nick shrugged. "Well, if you remember, tell us, cause I'm sure Wes would want to look them up or something..." he informed me.

Gulping, I wrote, _Will do._

Thus, our routine began—Nick and Jeff would hang with me during the school day, study and do homework after school, branch off to Warblers, then come and watch Disney at night in my dorm, and sometimes fall asleep in my bed. If they did, then I would always wake them up with a recording of me. They always commented and complimented the voice, and I always pretended I had forgotten who it was. I still insisted on eating lunch in my room, and so far, they hadn't pushed me. Sometimes, Trent joined us, sometimes we were just the three of us.

That weekend, I drove home. "Hey, Kurtie!" Dad yelled when I opened the door. He came out and enveloped me in a huge hug. I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto him tightly before he let me go, clearing his throat gruffly. "How are you, kiddo?" he asked me.

_Good,_ I wrote, _but can I answer all the questions over dinner?_

Dad nodded. "Got it, kiddo. Why don't you go up to your room and change, okay?"

I nodded, and went upstairs. About 10 minutes later, I got a text.

**Hey, Kurt, didya get home safe? -Nick**

I smiled at my friend.

**Yeah, thanks for asking! I'll see you guys Sunday night, k? -Kurt**

I got a reply instantaneously.

**Okay! See you then! -Nick**

I quickly changed, and went downstairs to find Finn and Puck. I smiled at them. My relationship with both of them may have been strained before, but after they had walked in on Karofsky strangling me and pried him off me (throwing in a good few punches as well), I trusted them completely. They were also the two I had the most contact with from the New Directions. I wasn't mad at them or anything, but sometimes I felt like they could have done more: noticed more, seen what he was doing, prevented all this. I still texted with them occasionally, but didn't see them that often, as face-to-face contact was strained.

"Hey, Princess!" Puck greeted me with. I ran down the stairs, and gave them both a big hug. "Hey, hey, I gotta preserve my rep!" Puck chastised me, laughing. I stuck out my tongue, and wrapped my arms instead around Finn.

"How you doing, bro?" Finn asked me gently.

I smiled, and gave him a big thumbs-up. _Are you staying for dinner?_ I asked Puck, who nodded.

"Of course! So Hummel, getting any ass?" he asked me.

As Finn spluttered, I smirked (used to his way of speaking), and wrote, _No...but I have had two guys sleep in my bed..._

Finn read this, and started choking. Puck gave me a proud grin and a fist bump. "Knew it." he smirked.

"What the heck, Kurt?" Finn managed to choke out.

Rolling my eyes, I wrote, _My friends, Nick and Jeff, they're boyfriends, we were all watching movies in my bed, and they fell asleep._

Breathing a sigh of relief, Finn said, "Thank god."

"Hey guys, what do you want on your pizzas?" Dad asked, entering the room.

"Umm, pepperoni and meatballs." Finn requested.

"Ham and extra cheese." Puck answered.

Dad looked at me. "So, two large meatlover's and a medium veggie." he checked. We all nodded, and he left to order the pizza.

About half an hour later, Carole came home with the pizza. "Kurt!" she exclaimed happily, seeing me, before putting the pizzas down to give me a big hug. "How are you?" she asked, holding me at arms length.

I smiled, and shrugged. "Good! Now, let's eat!" she said, and we all got out plates and drinks, and dug in.

After I was done eating, I took out my notebook, ready for questions.

Dad started it off. "So, how's Dalton?" he asked.

_Good. The kids are nice, and don't ask many questions. I've only met a few, but they're all super nice. The teachers are great, and really supportive too._

"That's great, sweetheart. Have you made any friends?" Carole asked me.

I nodded. _Nick and Jeff. They're boyfriends, and at least one of them is in all of my classes except French. And Trent, Nick's roommate is also fun._

The rest of the evening was spent questioning me on all details regarding Dalton. Puck stayed the night, and slept on the floor next to Finn's bed while I took the armchair in Finn's room., wanting to stay as near to my protectors as I could.

I spent the rest of my weekend with them playing video games, cooking for them, and listening to them gossip about the New Directions. When Sunday afternoon came around, I was sad to go. When I wrote this, Puck suggested, "Why don't we drive you? I don't mind, and it's not like you need a car at Dalton."

I smiled, liking this idea, and nodded.

Finn grabbed my bag (I had brought my electronics and study materials home), and we went out to my car. Finn looked at me. "Umm, keys?" he asked.

I glared at him, but dropped my keys in his hands. _If you crash it, you die, _I wrote him.

Puck snorted. "I'd be careful, Finn." he chortled.

I spent the drive listening to them laugh and joke around, commenting only occasionally.

When we reached Dalton, I had them drop me off in front of Stevenson. "See you Hummel! We'll be here on Friday to pick you up!" Puck called.

I nodded and waved at them as they drove off. Smile on my face, I entered my dorm building. I trekked up to my dorm, only to find Nick and Jeff sitting in front of it, waiting for me.

Jeff noticed me first. "Kurtie!" he cried, throwing his arms around me. Nick followed suit a second later. "We missed you!" Jeff exclaimed. Smiling, I pointed at myself, then help up two fingers.

Their faces lit up. "How was your family?" Nick asked me. I gave them a thumbs-up. "Yay!" Nick clapped his hands, and we fell into our normal routine.

Everything was fine until after math on Thursday. As we had always done, I started to head to my dorm, but this time, was pulled back by Nick and Jeff.

'What?' I mouthed.

"We were hoping you'd come to the cafeteria with us today." Nick told me.

My heart stopped, then started to race. _But I won't know anyone!_ I made up an excuse.

"You'll know us, you'll know Thad, and you'll know David." Jeff reminded me.

"Yeah, and we can introduce you to the rest." Nick added.

I started to panic, trying to think up a better excuse. Seeing this, Nick took me by my shoulders. "You'll be fine. They're all nice guys, and won't be mean at all. They're actually really excited to meet you." he assured me.

Finally, against my better judgement, I nodded. "Yay!" they cheered, and dragged me to the cafeteria.

When we reached the cafeteria, I took as long as I could making my salad, trying to stall. Finally, they took me towards the Warbler's table. Please, please don't be there, I prayed, so, of course, there he sat, with his back to me, identifiable by his gelled-back hair. I tried to back out last-second, but Jeff grabbed my arm. "They're gonna love you!" he whispered.

I took a deep breath as we reached the table. "Hi guys!" Nick said cheerfully. They all turned to look at us, then me. I watched at Blaine turned, and his eyes fixed on mine, staring in shock. "So, this is-" Nick started to say, but was cut off by Blaine.

"Kurt." he said, staring at me in absolute shock.

Nick chuckled apprehensively. "Good guess. But, I guess it couldn't be anyone else, so-"

Once again, Blaine cut him off. "No, this is _Kurt_." he emphasized, then turned back to me. "It's me, Blaine, from the stairs? Remember?" he asked, eyes wide.

When I didn't answer, he started to look confused. "Why aren't you saying anything? It's me, Blaine, remember? Say something!" he begged me.

I looked to Nick and Jeff for help. "Blaine, stop it! This is _our_ Kurt, remember? _He doesn't talk_!" Jeff reminded him.

Blaine shook his head frantically. "No, he does! I've heard him!" he protested.

They all turned to look at me. "Is this true?" Nick asked, hurt.

Tears started to collect in my eyes, and I nodded. "See!" Blaine crowed, then turned to me. "Say something! You have an amazing voice, you shouldn't hide it!" he told me.

I stayed silent as the whole table stared at me. "Why don't you talk?" Blaine asked. I finally snapped, and slapped Blaine across his face.

Scribbling down a quick note, I ripped it off, slapped it on the table, then ran off to my dorm to cry in peace, leaving my lunch and books behind.

_Third Person POV_

Nick carefully picked up the note, read it, then passed it to his boyfriend. Jeff read it sadly, then gave it to Blaine. Blaine gaped at the jagged, ripped words: _Because, you bastard, I CAN'T!_ Kurt's pen had met the paper with so much force, it had ripped a few tears in the paper, exposing Kurt's anger.

Wordlessly, Blaine passed the note to Wes, who passed it around the table. "What doesn't he mean, he can't talk? I heard him!" Blaine fought weakly.

Nick and Jeff glared at Blaine, angry that he had upset their sensitive friend. "Obviously, something happened!" Nick told Blaine off.

"But..." Blaine trailed off, clearly at a loss.

"Look, Blaine, we don't know what happened. But obviously something did, and it's an emotional topic for Kurt. We don't blame you, though you could've let it go much easier. Now, you should let Kurt settle down, and we're gonna go try and comfort him." Jeff spelled out for him, and he and Nick left, leaving behind a stunned Blaine.

When they were out of earshot and sight, Nick pulled Jeff aside. "What do you think happened?" he asked.

Jeff sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, but if I had to guess, Kurt was checking out Dalton, maybe even spying, and ran into Blaine, yada yada yada. He leaves to avoid being caught, then goes back to his own school. Something happens, probably a traumatic something, to his voice, and he transfers to Dalton to get away from it."

Nick nodded slowly. "That's why he never wanted to go to the cafeteria—he didn't want to run into Blaine, the one person at Dalton who knew he once had a voice." Nick realized.

Jeff nodded. "You're probably right, but let's go comfort Kurt." he said.

Nick nodded, and they walked to Kurt's dorm. They knocked, then just went in. Kurt was on his bed, crying silently. Their hearts broke just watching him.

"There, there." Nick consoled him, settling down on the bed, wrapping his arm around Kurt. Jeff did the same, and they stayed like that until Kurt stopped crying (which took about fifteen minutes or so...). At that point, he got out his computer so he could type instead of write.

_I'm sorry for this_, he typed.

"No, sh, silly, don't be. It's okay." Jeff shushed him.

_Aren't you mad at me for lying?_ Kurt asked.

They both shook their heads instantly. "Of course not!" Nick assured him. "I mean, we would've liked it if you had told us, but we understand your reasons."

"And you don't have to tell us. I mean, you can if you want, and we'd love to hear your story, but no one's forcing you." Jeff added.

Kurt smiled softly. After a bit, he wrote, _I will, but I want to tell you, all of you, together._

"All of us?" Jeff asked, confused.

_All the Warblers. Including Blaine._

"Okay, but you don't owe him anything." Nick hastened to remind Kurt.

Shaking his head, Kurt typed, _No, I do. I overreacted, and I shouldn't have slapped him._

"But it was funny!" Jeff giggled, easing up the tension in the room.

Nick and Kurt both looked at him, at each other, then burst into laughter (Kurt's shoulders shaking with his silent laughter).

After a little while, Nick sent Jeff to tell all of their teachers what had happened, and to ask to be excused from class for the rest of the day. Jeff happily left Kurt and his boyfriend cuddling on Kurt's bed to go find all their teachers. All of them accepted his story easily (even the teachers who didn't have Kurt themselves had been informed about him), telling him to pass on their well-wishes (and make-up homework) to Kurt. Jeff thanked them all, then headed back to Kurt's dorm to find Kurt sprawled out across Nick's chest, sound asleep.

Nick smiled at his boyfriend. "The poor thing just went out like a light." he explained.

Nodding, Jeff figured, "That outburst must have taken a lot out of him. But he's cleared for classes today, at least. Us too."

Nick smiled. "Great. Now, want to help me out here?" he asked.

"Wait!" Jeff said, taking his phone out. "Pictures first!"

Nick pouted first, then made funny faces while Jeff snapped picture after picture of his Nicky and the sleeping boy. Finally, he put his phone away, and helped Nick get out from under Kurt without waking him. Once they had succeeded, they surveyed him thoughtfully. "Homework?" Jeff proposed.

Nick nodded. "Homework." he agreed.

When sixth period came, Nick and Jeff heard a small knock on the door. Opening it revealed Mrs. Hyde. "Is he okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, he's sleeping." Nick replied. She nodded, and gestured them out into the hall.

"So, the teachers sent me to get the details. What exactly happened, and what do you two know?" she asked.

Nick chose to be the spokesperson. "Just that something happened that made him lose his voice. Basically, we finally convinced Kurt to go to the cafeteria with us for lunch. We had always gotten food for him, and eaten in his dorm. Then Blaine sees him. Now, Blaine had apparently met him at Dalton before when he still had a voice. We think he was spying or something. Anyway, Blaine only spoke to him for about two seconds, but developed a huge crush on him, and has been looking for him ever since. So Blaine sees him today, freaks out, and keeps asking him why he won't say anything. Finally, Kurt slapped him on the cheek, and wrote, _Because, you bastard, I CAN'T!_, then stormed out." Nick winced at his blatant honesty.

"It's fine, we aren't going to punish Kurt, or anyone. We just want to find out what happened." Mrs. Hyde assured him.

Nick sighed. "Good. So we went after Kurt, and found him in here, crying. We comforted him, and he said that he'd tell all the Warblers what happened at some point." Nick finished.

Mrs. Hyde looked surprised. "He did? Wow, you should be honored...it's some pretty heavy stuff."

"How heavy?" Nick asked, worried.

She hesitated. "Very, but Kurt should be the one to tell you if you ever do find out."

"We told him he didn't need to, but he insisted." Jeff put in.

She nodded slowly. "Okay. Well, it was a good decision to stay here instead of going to classes. None of you are in trouble, so breathe easy. We teachers just like to stay in the know." she told them.

The boys nodded. "Thank you." Nick said.

"No problem." she replied, started to leave, then hung back for a second. "And if I were you guys, I would avoid this topic in the future unless Kurt brings it up...as well as asking about anything about his old school...or the Warblers." she added, then actually left, and Nick and Jeff re-entered Kurt's room.

They looked at each other. "What happened?" Jeff asked, and Nick shook his head in wonder/confusion.

About half an hour later, Kurt woke up. None of them mentioned lunch, and instead went back to their normal routine of homework and movies.

**A/N: So...Blaine obviously didn't handle that well...but don't give up on him yet! Kurt does have a big heart, remember? And go Nick and Jeff for sticking with him! **

**As always, please review and make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4 Kurt's Story

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 4! I'm sorry it took so long—I was busy :( …..but hey! Here it is! Oh, and thank you to everybody who has read this story (as well as my other ones!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee in any way, nor do I think I ever will :( , or anything else you may recognize...**

Chapter 4—Kurt's Story

The next day, all of Kurt's teachers were careful around him, but didn't mention the incident. Kurt appreciated this a lot.

At lunch, Kurt wrote to Nick and Jeff, _I'm going to my dorm, but could you read them this note?_

They nodded, and Kurt handed them a second note. "We'll see you in fifteen." Jeff said, and Kurt walked away.

Trading a glance, Nick and Jeff made their way to the cafeteria, got their food, then went over to the Warblers.

"Hey! How is he?" Blaine asked, worried.

"He's fine." Jeff answered.

"He wanted me to read you guys this." Nick said, pulling out the note, capturing ever Warbler at the table's attention. Opening it, he read, _First of all, I'm sorry for the scene yesterday, especially you, Blaine. I was angry, and acted irrationally. You didn't deserve it, and I'm sorry. I'd like to explain myself to all of you—the whole truth—so if you'd all meet me in the library on Saturday at 4, as the librarian said I could use her projector, so I can 'speak' to you all. Sorry again, Kurt._" Nick looked at all of them. "Will you come?"he asked.

They all nodded. "How are you doing, Blaine?" Jeff asked.

Blaine shrugged, and tried for a smile. "I hope I didn't scare him off." he grinned. "I am, however, focusing on the he-touched-my-face part of the slapping experience."

Nick laughed. "We'll tell him you said that." he told Blaine. With that, they turned and went back to Kurt's dorm, and told him the news.

Kurt chuckled over Blaine's comment (hoping that maybe, maybe, he still had a shot there), and was altogether content with his plan.

After school, Kurt hung out in the library with Nick and Jeff, waiting for Finn and/or Puck to show. At about four, Blaine, Trent, Wes, and David approached the three boys. "Hey Sassy, can we sit with you and your studs?" Trent asked good-naturedly.

Kurt smiled at him, and nodded. Looking at Blaine, he gestured 'come here'. Confused, Blaine advanced toward Kurt. Carefully, so as not to startle him, Kurt gave Blaine a hug. After a second, Blaine relaxed, and put his arms around Kurt. Kurt pulled back, and wrote, _I'm sorry for slapping you_.

Blaine shrugged. "It's fine. I deserved it for prying...and overreacting."

Considering this, Kurt wrote, _Yes, you did, didn't you?! ;P_

Reading this, Blaine gave a (playfully) indignant "Hey!", and whacked Kurt lightly on his arm.

Fifteen minutes later found them chatting like they'd known each other their entire lives. Occasionally, one of the others would glance over and marvel at their instant chemistry.

At five, Nick came back from getting a drink. "Umm, Kurt, there's some jock here, says he's come for you...he looks kind of badass." Nick said uncertainly.

Kurt froze, his first thoughts going to Karofsky. He found me, Kurt thought fearfully. Blaine, seeing Kurt freeze, put an arm around him. "Are you okay?" he asked. By this point, everyone was watching Kurt shake.

"I'm going out there to talk to him!" Jeff said angrily, and he, along with Wes, David, and Nick went out into the hall where Puck was waiting, leaving Blaine with Kurt, holding onto him tightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick yelled at Puck, who looked surprised, and got hostile.

"Who the hell are you?" he retorted angrily.

Jeff got up all in Puck's face. "We're Kurt's friends, and even though we don't know what you did to him, we're the ones telling you to _back off_!"

"What I did to him? Oh..." Puck questioned, then his face cleared. "What did you tell him?" he asked.

"About what?" Nick asked.

"What did you tell him about me?" Puck reiterated.

Still being very aggressive, Nick shrugged. "That a jock was here saying he'd come for Kurt...and that he looked kind of badass." he admitted.

Puck swore, and shoved Nick off, heading for the library. "Where the hell are you going, and who do you think you are, thinking you can shove my boyfriend?" Jeff roared, going after Puck.

"Your boyfriend?" Puck asked, then nodded as he figured it all out. "You're Nick and Jeff."

Nick nodded, confused. "Yeah...what's it to you?"

Puck sighed. "Right now Kurt's in there freaking the hell out because he thinks I'm _him_, so just let him see my face, okay?"

They regarded him suspiciously. "Fine. But if you try anything, we'll beat you." Jeff threatened.

Puck nodded, and, accompanied by Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David, entered the library. "Kurt, this is the guy I told you about." Nick told Kurt.

Shaking, Kurt lifted his head, then his whole body loosened in relief. The next thing the Dalton boys knew, Kurt hurled himself at Puck and was hugging him tightly.

All six boys stared, open-mouthed. "He freaks out about his voice, but runs into a guy like this's arms?" Wes asked, confused.

Kurt finally released Puck and turned back to his friends, gesturing to Blaine (who had been frozen sitting down) to join them. "Hey, I'm Puck." Puck truly introduced himself laconically. "You been treating my Princess here right?" he asked.

Kurt hit him in the arm, hard. "Ow, Porcelain, geez, Finn told me I had to?" Puck complained, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, we're treating Kurt just fine..." Jeff trailed off, still slightly in shock.

Nick recovered first. "Kurt, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" he asked cheerfully, not caring at all at how he or Puck had acted before now he knew Kurt was fine.

Kurt and Puck looked at each other for a second, then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Nick asked, confused.

Between gasps for breath, Puck choked out, "Dude, I'm straighter than a stripper's pole." he turned to Kurt. "You're still my number 1 gay, though, right?"

Kurt nodded, smiling. _This is Noah, my step-brother Finn's best friend, and my savior._

Blaine looked relieved at this, but asked, "Savior?"

Tensing, Kurt wrote, _Saturday._

Blaine nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Princess and I gotta go, Frankenteen is waiting." Puck said.

"Hey." Jeff caught Puck's arm. Puck turned around, looking at him.

"Yeah?" Puck asked.

"We're cool, right?" Jeff checked.

Nodding, Puck smiled. "Yeah. You were just protecting my boy here. Keep that up, and we're cool."

The Dalton boys nodded. Kurt whacked Puck in the arm again, waved at his friends, and left with Puck.

Saturday couldn't seem farther away.

_Kurt's POV_

I spent the weekend almost exactly like the last one, only I took some time to pull together some things for Sunday. When Saturday came, I said goodbye to my family and Puck early, and drove to Dalton. I arrived at 3:45—perfect! I headed straight for the library where the librarian was waiting for me.

"I set you up a room in the back for you." she told me.

I smiled, and let her lead me to the back. Once I was all set up, I waited until they all arrived. By 4:03, they were all there. Glancing nervously around, I started typing.

_First, thank you all for coming. If at any point you want to leave, feel free to go. Anyway, so I guess your two big questions are: how did you lose your voice, and why were you at Dalton before?_

They all nodded.

I smiled sadly. _Well, here's the complete story._

I clicked on a link, and a picture of the New Directions filled the screen. _You all know these people as the New Directions_, I typed, and a few people exclaimed in surprise; I went on, _but I know them as Rach, Cedes, Goth Queen, Mike, Trouty Mouth, Quinn, Britt, Satan, Artie, Puck, and Frankenteen (a.k.a. Finn, my step-brother)_. I pointed to each person in the picture as I wrote their (nick)name. _I know them as my friends. A little more than a month ago, I was one of them._

"You were a singer?" Wes asked, surprised.

I turned to my closest friends here. _Yeah. Nick and Jeff, you know those songs I use to wake you up?_ I asked them. All the Warblers looked at them.

"Yeah, that girl's awesome." Jeff said.

I smiled. _That 'girl' is me. Those are recordings of me._

They all stared at me open-mouthed. "Y-you were a countertenor?" Wes asked, shocked.

I nodded. Opening up a link for YouTube, I entered in 'Kurt Hummel'. A few videos popped up, and I clicked on _Rose's Turn_. I watched, embarrassed and with a touch of envy, as my younger self sung his heart out.

When it ended, they all turned to me. "That was amazing, Kurt!" Blaine told me, amazed.

I smiled. _Thanks. Anyway, so Puck suggested I spy on the Warblers, which was why I was here and met Blaine._ I explained.

"What did you think?" Wes asked, unable to help himself.

I looked down, blushing. "What?" Blaine asked.

_No hard feelings? _I typed. They all nodded. _Well, you guys sound absolutely dreamy, especially you, Blaine, and you guys have the whole group synchronicity down, but the New Directions are going to beat you at Sectionals unless you branch out more...or Rach shuts up, but that probably won't happen._

Wes looked thrown, as did all the other guys.

I winced. _Sorry._ I typed.

Blaine waved his hand. "It doesn't matter. You were just stating your opinion, and now we can prepare better for Sectionals."

Nodding thoughtfully, Wes agreed, saying, "True...thank you for your input."

I smiled briefly.

"And your voice?" Nick asked hesitantly.

I took a deep breath. _I'm gay, and was the only out student in the entire school. There was this Neanderthal, Karofsky, who seemed bent on making my life a living hell. He shoved me into lockers, dumped me into dumpsters, and poured slushies on me. One day, I confronted him, and he..._

Here, I paused. Surprisingly, it was Blaine who asked softly, "What did he do, Kurt?"

I looked Blaine in the eye as I typed, _He kissed me._

Ignoring all the cries from the Warblers, I pressed forward, _So Karofsky was a bad closet case, ad told me that if I told anyone, he'd kill me._

A tear started to fall down my face, and Blaine got up to hug me. "It's okay, he can't get you here." he soothed me. I nodded finally. _I didn't tell anyone, but a few days later, he came back. He said that he had to make sure I wouldn't tell, and he had promised to kill me anyway. The next thing I know, his hands_, I winced, _were around my throat, and he was strangling me. Miraculously, Finn and Puck found us, and pried Karofsky off of me. He went to juvie on attempted murder, and took my voice with him. My doctor says he squeezed it so that my vocal cords will never be repaired enough to talk, or sing, again._ I added tearfully.

"What did he look like?" Nick asked me finally.

I pulled up another link I'd found, an article with the headline 'High School Homophobe Sent to Juvie for Attempted Murder', which had a picture of Karofsky in his letterman jacket smirking at the camera.

Nick sat back in understanding. "Badass jock, that's why you freaked out when Puck came. I'm so sorry, Kurt." he aplogized.

Shaking my head, I typed, _It's fine, you didn't know._

I accidentally glanced at the picture, and started shaking. Blaine, who had released me at some point, hugged me again, placing one hand on the back of my head and guiding it to his shoulder, where I rested it, crying silently.

"Sh, sh, it's gonna be alright." he murmured into my ear. "You're fine."

Finally, when I lifted my head, I found all the Warblers looking at me sadly. "You didn't deserve that, Kurt." David told me.

Nodding, I wiped my eyes furiously. _I'm sorry for laying this all on you. I just didn't want to keep lying..._I told them.

"No." Jeff told me. "No, you're not laying it on us. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we're really glad and honored that you told us."

"And if you ever need anything, _anything_, then please just ask. We're here for you." Nick added.

All the others Warblers nodded in agreement, and I looked at them in amazement. _Even for someone like me?_ I asked, blinking back tears.

They all looked at a loss. Only Blaine knew the words that I needed to hear: "Kurt, you're amazing. You're compassionate, you're sweet, you're smart, you're loyal, you're beautiful. Kurt, you're everything, and the real question is who wouldn't do it for you."

With this, I half-collapsed into Blaine's arms, burying my face in his shoulder again, too emotional to type or really do anything.

By an unspoken agreement, every Warbler got up, made their way to me, clapped me on my back, said some nice things (like: you're great, we love you, you're amazing) to me, then left. Finally, it was just me, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Trent.

I looked up from Blaine's shoulder as Trent walked over to me. "Come on, Sassy, you know you're amazing. Don't let this get you down. You're still 100% more fabulous than all of us." he told me, gave me a half-hug, then left.

Now, it was just Blaine and my two best friends here. I let go of my tight hold on Blaine and turned to face them. Carefully, they both leaned forward to place a kiss on either side of my cheek. "We love you." Nick told me.

"And we always will." Jeff added.

"Whatever-"

"And whenever," Jeff cut in,

"You need our help," Nick went on,

"We're there for you, Kurt." Jeff informed me.

"Always." Nick added.

With that, they left the room, but not before I heard Jeff whisper to Blaine, "Now it's your part."

As my two friends left, I turned to Blaine, who was standing in front of me awkwardly. Noticing the wet spot on his shoulder, I blushed slightly, embarrassed by pouring this all on him and all the rest of the Warblers, and by my reaction—mainly that I'd practically thrown myself at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me gently.

I nodded, wiping more tears from my eyes. Suddenly, I felt dizzy, and swayed slightly. Before I could fall, Blaine caught me once more in his arms. "Hey, I got you." he murmured to me, then I felt my legs leave the ground. In a dream-like state, I heard us leave the library and walk through the long halls of Dalton until we reached my dorm. For some reason, it was open, and Blaine carried me in, depositing me gently on my bed. "Rest, honey." he told me sweetly.

In my hazy, emotional, tired state, everything seemed like it was a dream, but the one thing I knew clearly was that I couldn't let Blaine go. I thrashed slightly, and he came back straight to my side. "Hey, what is it?" he asked, worried.

I grabbed his hand, looking straight into those warm hazel eyes of his. 'Stay' I mouthed. His eyes widened, and he blinked nervously.

"O-of course, anything you want. Here, I'll just grab this chair." He stuttered in shock.

Not letting go of his hand, I gave it a brief tug, then patted the bed next to me. Slowly, he clambered into my bed next to me. Snuggling into him, the last thing I remembered before falling asleep was him putting his arm around me, pulling me close.

**A/N: Can I just say how much I LOVE this chapter? I've always been a fan of the whole truth-coming-out times...! I hope y'all liked it, and if you have any questions or comments (I'd love to hear either!), please review and ask them, or PM me. If you do have a question, I promise I'll answer!**

**Also, I wasn't sure when I wrote this how I wanted Kurt to react...I finally decided on the adorable leans-on-Blaine approach. I thought this would work because, well, he just relived his (terrible) past...wouldn't you need a friend? And there's still all that affection between the two of them (at this point, more Blaine than Kurt—Kurt's still figuring out his feelings), so wouldn't he go to Blaine? Anyway, as I've said, if you want to ask me anything, just review/PM me! I'd love to hear from you guys...(now I sound like a broken record...sorry!). **


	5. Chapter 5 Meet Kurt

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has written all the lovely reviews I've received, as well as everyone who's following or have favorited my story/stories. I hope you really like this chapter—it has a rather long flashback which was sooooo much fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize. **

Chapter 5—Meet Kurt

_Blaine's POV_

When I woke up Sunday morning, the first thing I felt was that I was whole, like I had gained something I had never known I needed. My next thought was 'where am I'? I was in a dorm, but not one I recognized. Finally, I realized the weight pressed against me wasn't a blanket, and was instead the small figure of a boy. The boy's chestnut soft _soft_ hair was pressed against my throat, and instantly identified him as Kurt. I blushed as I became aware that I was lying in Kurt's bed, and that he was draped against me, head on my chest, leg's tangled in mine, my arm wrapped around his stomach.

Glancing around, I found an alarm clock showing it to be 5 in the morning...we had slept almost 12 hours. Poor Kurt, he must have been exhausted. I know the only reason I slept like that was the person next to me. Remembering my position, I looked down at Kurt. I knew I should get up, but I couldn't bear to wake him up—he looked so peaceful and gorgeous. Seeing him like this made me flashback to the first time I'd met this _amazing_ creature:

_I was hurrying down the spiral staircase heading for the Warblers room, anxious that Wes was going to yell at me for being late. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I tried not to gape at the angel who stood before me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, his hair, his skin, his beautiful body, his expressive eyes that I couldn't determine their color (where they blue, or green, or what?). I decided then that I could spend hours just staring into his eyes, trying to figure out their color. Then he opened his mouth, and out came the most beautiful music I'd ever heard._

"_Hi. I'm new here." _

_Trying not to gape, I shook his hand, marveling at the softness of his skin. "I'm Blaine." I introduced myself, trying not to sound like an idiot. _

"_Kurt." he answered, and suddenly, Kurt was the most beautiful name I could ever imagine. He glanced around, curious. "So what exactly is going on here?" _

_I was confused. He said he was new, and he had a blazer on, but he didn't know about the Warblers? Smiling, I shook my head, ridding myself of these thoughts. "It's the Warblers! Sometimes they throw an impromptu performance—it tends to shut the school down for a while." _

_He looked utterly surprised. "So, the glee club here is kind of cool?" he asked._

_I nodded, a touch of smugness and pride in my tone. "The Warblers are like rockstars." _

_Realizing I was making myself even later but unwilling to let go of this beautiful creature standing in front of me, I told him, "Here, I know a shortcut."_

_Grabbing his hand (seriously, how did he get such beautiful skin?), I pulled him through a back way through the halls. When we got there, I shrugged my bag off. "Wait here." I asked him, then joined my team. _

_Singing Teenage Dream was amazing, but what made it the most amazing was seeing Kurt's expression as I sang this song to him—how it lit up, how he smiled at me, how I desperately wanted him to be my teenage dream. _

_When it was over, I saw him clapping his hands enthusiastically, smiling at me. Before I went back, I turned to ask Wes, "Hey, so do you know the new kid?"_

_Wes looked confused. "What new kid?" he asked._

"_The new kid, Kurt." I told him, starting to worry._

_Looking at me as if I was insane, Wes informed me, "There are no new kids...and no one at Dalton is named Kurt as far as I know." _

_My stomach dropped, and I turned to look for Kurt to point him out. He was nowhere. I ran out of there, searching the halls, looking for the angel I'd met. No one had seen him, and finally, I ran into the office. _

"_Hi Blaine, what's the matter?" Ms. Bodamer, the secretary, asked me, noticing my flushed fac.e_

"_D-did a tall brown-haired boy come in here just now?" I asked, trying to calm my racing heart._

_She shook her head. "Not that I saw, but I did just get back from a meeting." Her eyes swept the room, and fixed on something behind me. "Huh, that's weird." she noted._

_I looked behind me to see an ordinary Dalton blazer draped over a chair. Picking it up, I turned back to her. "Do you know whose this is?" I asked._

_She shook her head. "No idea, but it wasn't here this morning." _

_Lifting it to my face, I breathed in deeply. It smelled of mocha and something fruitier, like a hairspray or shampoo. It must have been his. Reverently, I stroked the material. Kurt had worn this. Kurt had touched this. _

"_You okay?" Ms. Bodamer asked me, confused. _

_Nodding briefly, I thought this through. If he had left the blazer here, then he must not be a real student, so was he a spy?! But I needed to make sure he wasn't at Dalton first before I could assume anything else, so I turned to Ms. Bodamer. "Can I look at the school's registry? I don't need any information on people, just their full names." I requested._

_Starting, she said hesitantly, "I guess so...here, I'll go print something off..." Typing and tapping her keyboard, she got up to go to the printer. Two minutes later, she was back with a thick pile of paper. "This is a list of every student of this school, alphabetized by last name, and ordered by grade." she hesitated again. "This is a very unusual request, so could you keep it in the office? I can give you a spot to do...whatever you need to do with this."_

_I nodded instantly, immensely grateful to be given this chance. She set me up in a corner, and gave me the thick stack of papers. Carefully, I looked at each name, checking the first, last, and middle names for a 'Kurt', or any variation thereof that would make 'Kurt' a nickname. _

_And so it was that I was in the office an hour and a half later, half-way through the sophomores, when Theo Baldwin, a junior friend of David and Wes that I'd met a few times before, came into the office without a blazer on._

"_Can I help you?" Ms. Bodamer asked him politely._

"_Ah, yes, I seemed to have lost my blazer, and I've checked everywhere, but I can't seem to find it. I was wondering if anyone had turned it in here?" he asked, smiling genially. _

_Ms. Bodamer smiled, and pointed to me. "Yes, there was one turned it. Blaine has it, I believe."_

_Theo turned to look at me. "Oh, hi, Blaine. I didn't see you there. Did you turn it in?" he asked._

_Shaking my head, I held it up. "This yours?" I asked._

_He smiled. "Yes, thanks so much!" he said, coming towards me. Suddenly, I just knew I couldn't give this blazer up. It was the only thing tangible I had of his. _

"_Actually," I started, pulling it back slightly, "can I keep it?"_

_My question was met with blank stares by Theo and Ms. Bodamer. "Umm, why?" Theo asked, deeply confused._

_Hesitating, I said, "I-I just, umm, really like it. I'll pay for a new one for you, of course." I added._

"_It's too long for you." Theo reminded me, then looked at my blushing face. "This isn't some weird crush thing, is it?" he asked, frowning. _

"_Oh no!" I cried instantly. "I-I mean, you're very good-looking and all that, but you're straight and all, and I don't crush on straight guys anymore..." I trailed off, embarrassed. _

_He smiled briefly, then his face clouded with confusion again. "So, why do you want my blazer? I mean, I'm fine with giving it to you if you'll get me a new one, I'd just like to know why."_

_Blushing, I finally admitted, "Some guy found your blazer and wore it, and I think he was a spy, but I'm not sure, and it's the only thing I have of him."_

_Theo and Ms. Bodamer stared at me in amusement. "You like this guy, don't you?" Theo asked, smiling. Reluctantly, I nodded. "So that's why you wanted the school registry—to make sure he didn't go here." Ms. Bodamer realized, trying to hide her smile. _

_I ducked my head, nodding. _

_Theo patted me on my back. "I hope you find him. And I'll send you the bill for the new one, okay?" he told me, then walked out of the office. _

_Ms. Bodamer smiled at me kindly. "What was his name, honey?" she asked._

"_Kurt." I breathed, getting a dreamy look on my face._

_She chuckled at my expression. "First or last name, hon?" she checked. _

_I shook my head. "I don't know. It could even be a nickname. For all I know, he was just a spy, and that's not even his real name!"_

_She typed into some database 'Kurt', then clicked a couple of things. Slowly, she shook her head. "Nope, no Kurts here, not as a first, last, or middle name. Sorry, Blaine."_

_I groaned, burying my head in the blazer, then stood up. "Thanks, Ms. Bodamer, for doing this." I thanked her graciously._

_Smiling, she replied, "No problem And I hope you find him."_

_Giving her a nod of thanks, I left the office, blazer in hand, and headed for my dorm. Once I got there, I hung the blazer on my door—a constant reminder of the angel with the changing eyes. _

Coming back to reality, I found with a start that I'd been stroking Kurt's hair gently. Stopping, I froze when Kurt started moving. In his sleep, he snuggled farther into me, his head seeming to try to find my hand again. Hesitantly, I began to stroke his hair softly again, and he let out a contented sigh. I knew then that I would do anything for this fragile boy in my arms. With a sense of finality, I realized then that, hey, I was in love with Kurt Hummel. 

_Kurt's POV_

In my dreams, I was running away. Something was coming after me—a giant something—but I was never quite sure what it was. Sometimes, it looked like a giant black monster, sometimes it looked like an enormous pair of hands reaching for my throat, and sometimes I thought I saw _his_ face, smirking back at me. Trying to scream for help didn't work, as only quiet puffs of air seemed to escape my throat. The next thing I knew, the _something_ was gone, and instead I was enveloped in pillows, tons and tons of downy pillows, seeming to fix me in place. A cat curled up next to me, and started pushing it's soft head against mine, stroking my hair in a steady, slow beat. Suddenly, it stopped, and I felt like I'd been doused in cold water. Moving back, I tried to find the cat's soft and firm warm heat, and finally found it again, pushing my head against it. Again, it stroked my hair, filling me with peace.

At about 6, I woke up, slowly opening my eyes, and unconsciously moving back again. I felt my body connect with another, and I smiled. Nick and Jeff had fallen asleep in bed with me. But...wait. Nick and Jeff hadn't been in my room last night. In fact...

In a dazed rush, all my memories from the following day came back to me, and I tensed. That was Blaine I was draped over. That was Blaine I had been cuddling with...And that was Blaine, stroking my hair.

Turning in my bed, I looked up at him to find his face only inches away from mine. 'Hi', I mouthed, smiling at him awkwardly.

"Hi." he whispered back. "Do you want breakfast?" he asked me.

What I wanted more than anything was to close my eyes and cuddle back into Blaine, but I couldn't do that to myself or to Blaine—he had already taken care of me so well last night.

I shrugged, and yawned widely. Why was it always that you were the most tired after you'd slept a lot?

"Do you want me to get breakfast?" he asked me gently.

Nodding slightly, I gave him my puppy-dog eyes. He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

I nodded again, smiling. "Is there anything in particular you want?" he asked me.

Shrugging, I shook my head. Whatever Blaine would get me would be fine. Though I would need coffee, so I made a drinking gesture. "Coffee?" he checked.

Smiling widely again, I nodded.

He gave me a small smile. "I got you covered. I'll be right back, okay?"

As he left, I sighed heavily. What was going on with us? Me and Blaine, I mean. Even though he had messed up the perfect facade I had been hiding under, I was glad of it now. Also, on Friday, we had become good friends easily, almost as if we had been made for each other. And now sleeping together in the same bed? He seemed fine with it, but was he really? What if he was just some talented actor, and he was going to complain about me while getting food for us? Nick and Jeff had said that Blaine had a huge crush on me from when I spied on the Warblers, but that had been when I had a voice. Who would keep a crush on a fragile mute like myself?

Blaine was just so confusing. But then again, he wasn't. All he'd ever displayed was affection and friendship to me, it was just my too-active mind that was analyzing his every move. No, Blaine was going to be a good friend, nothing more.

….Though it had felt nice, this morning, waking up in his arms. It had been different from waking up with Nick and Jeff, maybe because it was only one guy, not two sandwiching me...maybe because it was Blaine.

If I was being truthful to myself, then I would admit that I might harbor a (not-so) small crush on the lead singer, but only if I was being truthful...and I had once thought I could be straight for my dad.

About ten minutes later, Blaine returned, bearing food. He had a tray with fruit salad, toast, pancakes, eggs, and two steaming cups. Noticing my wide-eyes at the amount of food, Blaine chuckled. "I figured I'd give you a selection." he explained.

Carefully, he set the tray at the foot of my bed and handed me one of the cups.

'Thank you', I mouthed, and Blaine smiled. "Try it." he urged me.

Curious, I put the cup to my mouth, taking a quick sip, expecting a latte or something. Instead, the familiar taste and smell of my non-fat mocha hit my senses, warming me up. Looking at Blaine, I saw that he was smiling out of control. "Good?" he checked.

I nodded, and motioned to the table where my notebook and pen lay. Realizing what I needed, Blaine quickly fetched them for me. _How did you know?_ I wrote incredulously.

"Well, remember when you spied on the Warblers? Well, I found the blazer you left in the office, and it smelled like mocha, and Theo, the guy whose blazer it was, hated mochas, so it must have been you. And you seem like a non-fat kind of guy. Oh, and occasionally I'd see Nick or Jeff with a mocha, and they generally don't drink them." Blaine explained.

Touched, I wrote, _Wow...that's either amazing or stalkerish...I'm leaning towards amazing though!_

Looking at this, he laughed. "Thanks for that."

Suddenly, I thought of something. _Umm, Blaine, awkward question: why were smelling my blazer?_

Blaine choked on air, and spluttered for a second. "Ah, well, it, um..." he trailed off, blushing.

I was laughing as I wrote, _It's okay, I'm just teasing._

He looked relieved. "Oh, thank goodness. But anyway, the coffee's okay?" he checked.

Giving him a thumbs-up, I took another sip, a larger one this time. _Perfect._

"So, what do you want? Take anything." he invited, gesturing at all the food on the tray.

Grabbing the fruit salad and a piece of toast, I pushed the rest of the food towards Blaine. "That's all you eat?" he asked me, surprised.

Uncertain, I nodded. _Why wouldn't I eat just this?_

He stared at me. "You need protein. Otherwise, you'll get hungry or won't have any energy." he told me.

_But this is all I ever eat, and I'm always fine._ I informed him.

Adamant, he shook his head. "Nope, not enough. You're eating some of these eggs."

Smiling playfully, I shook my head. Blaine sighed, smiled, and held a forkful of eggs up. "Open." he instructed.

Surprised, I opened my mouth, accepting the eggs. "You need to swallow." Blaine told me, amused.

I gulped them down, and accepted another mouthful of eggs from Blaine. "See? Protein is good." he said encouragingly.

Blushing, I nodded, and took a bite of my toast. Blaine also blushed, and put down the fork, seeming to realize what he'd been doing.

"So," he said awkwardly, "what were you planning on doing today?"

Shrugging, I wrote, _I don't know. I did all my homework already, so that's taken care of. Maybe read or watch a movie? Nick, Jeff, and I often have movie nights. What are you doing?_

Blaine thought for a second, then looked me in the eye. "Well, all I have today is Warbler's rehearsal at 10. Other than that, nothing." he smiled.

_Do you want to hang?_ I asked him hesitantly.

When his face lit up, I knew I'd chosen right. "Yeah!" he enthused loudly, then quieted down slightly. "I mean, that'd be great! What do you want to do?" he asked.

_Well, we can always go see a movie or something like that, or we can hang at Dalton._ I suggested.

His smile could light up a city. "That sounds great! Whatever you want to do is fine!"

I hesitated, then finally asked, _Can I go to Warbler's with you?_

Freezing, Blaine looked carefully at me. "Why?" he asked.

I tried to think of words to explain myself (and my unusual request), and ended up with, _When I was in the New Directions, it was the best part of my day. They were all my friends, even if sometimes we hated each other, but...I miss the music. I can't sing anymore, but I'd like to hear you guys. Unless you guys don't allow random people to listen to rehearsals...then it's fine. But I'd like to go..._

Reading this, Blaine's expression softened, and he pulled out his cell phone. "I'm sure that'll be fine, but I'll text Wes just in case."

We ate in silence for a few minutes until his phone buzzed. Picking it up, he grinned. "You're in! But Wes says we have to arrive early so he can talk to me about Sectionals."

_Yay! I can't wait! Could I possibly help? _I asked, writing slowly.

Cocking his head, he smiled at me. "Help how?" he asked, smiling cutely.

Heart stuttering, I wrote, _Well, I can make suggestions...tell you how you guys compare to the New Directions, maybe give you a tip or two..._

"You'd do that for us?" Blaine asked, wide-eyed in happy surprise.

I nodded my head. _Yeah, I would._

**A/N: So, how'd you guys like it? Especially the flashback—fun, too long, too short? Let me know! And I also can't wait to write the rehearsal scene...dreamy sigh...**

**Anyway, please review, or PM me with any questions you may have! **


	6. Chapter 6 Warbler's Rehearsal

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for how long it took to update! One word: school...but here it is now, so I hope y'all are happy! Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who reviewed and commented about the flashback. Everybody liked it, so I'm happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize in any way. **

Chapter 6—Warbler's Rehearsal

_Blaine's POV_

We spent the remaining hours until Warbler's rehearsal watching _The Little Mermaid_ on Kurt's labtop. As he didn't have a TV, we had to lie on his bed, side by side, staring at his computer screen. His bed was only a twin (how did he and Nick _and _Jeff all fit in it, seriously?), so we had to lie very close together, which I loved.

We started off with about half a foot between us, but then there was a speck of dust on the screen which I flicked off, which put me an inch closer to Kurt. Then he paused it to throw out his coffee cup, and when he settled down again, he was about two inches closer. Then I may have scooted a little closer, and so on and so forth until we were flush against each other. We stayed like this for the rest of the movie, and only moved once the end credits had run out. By this point, it was about 9, and Kurt rolled over, stretching. Accidentally, he rolled the wrong way, and rolled into me. Realizing his mistake, he quickly rolled the other way, only to fall off the bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, trying to hide a smile.

His head popped up, hair now even more rumpled than it had been. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out to play with his hair. "What do you put in your hair? It's so soft!" I exclaimed.

Kurt blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing." I apologized, taking my hand away.

Shaking his head, he reached for his notebook and pen. "Oh, here you go." I said, reaching for it as well, and felt my heart stutter as our hands touched.

He passed me a note, and I laughed. It read, _I'm fine, and I don't put in tons of gel, unlike you. You should really lose the gel..._

"No, you don't want to see my hair gel-less. It's insane." I told him.

Kurt just laughed, shaking his head. _Anyway, I need to go change into a new uniform and do my hair and moisturizing routine. Is that fine?_

I nodded. "Of course. I should probably change as well." I agreed, looking down at my rumpled slept-in uniform.

_Okay, so how bout we meet here in about 15 minutes, k?_ Kurt replied.

Nodding, I said, "Got it. See you soon." Regretfully, I left Kurt for my dorm.

When I got there, I quickly changed into street clothes (skinny jeans, a collared shirt, and a bowtie), fixed my hair, and went back to Kurt's dorm.

I knocked loudly, then jumped as the door suddenly opened. Kurt's hair was now perfectly coiffed, and he was rubbing some cream into his face. Smiling, he gestured me into his room again. Hyperaware as I was to him, I immediately noticed a small bit of cream still left on his cheek. "Here, you've got a little something..." I lifted my hand to wipe it off. His skin was so smooth and soft...and suddenly I noticed that I hadn't removed my hand. Blushing, I did so, averting my eyes. He glanced down as well, and seemed to notice my clothes.

Wordlessly, he pulled at my shirt. Figuring out what he was trying to ask, I responded, "Oh, on weekends, we're allowed to wear regular clothes. Technically, the uniforms are only mandatory during school."

He gaped at me, then practically ran over to his closet. Throwing it open, he started to rummage through his large closet. I, meanwhile, stared in amazement at the amount of clothes he had managed to fit in his closet, as well as what sorts of clothes he had—tons. Every piece seemed to be different and unique, and completely out of the norm. Finally, he settled on _tight!_ skinny jeans, along with a long soft (teasing!) form-fitting sweater. Gentleman that I am, I looked away when he was changing, against the teenage boy in me telling me to do otherwise.

Finally, we were both all set, and headed off to the Warbler's room. "Hi Kurt, how are you?" Wes greeted us cheerfully at the door.

Kurt gave him a quick thumbs-up, and allowed himself to be led into the room where the rest of the council (David and Thad) were waiting as well. "Hey Kurt." "Hi." they said, and Kurt smiled at the two of them.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, opening out 'meeting'.

"Well, we wanted to talk about Sectionals with you, and seeing as you're lead soloist, you'll be taking the solos, so we wanted your input." Wes explained.

"Oh. Well, would Teenage Dream work?" I asked.

David seemed to consider this for a moment. "Maybe. We'll have to see. Any other songs you can think of?" he asked.

"What about the Train song?" Thad suggested.

I lit up instantly—I loved that song! "Yeah! That'd be awesome!" I told him, looking to Wes and David.

"That could work, hmm, that could actually be amazing." Wes mused.

"What do you think, Kurt?" I asked, turning to Kurt.

_Kurt's POV_

"What do you think, Kurt?" Blaine asked me, turning my way.

Hmm, _Hey, Soul Sister_ was an okay song, but there were many other ones which would better show off the Warblers' talent.

Seeing my frown, David put in, "What about _Teenage Dream_? Could that be good enough to beat the New Directions?"

Instantly, I shook my head. _No way. Your vocals are amazing and all that, but ND still has Rach, Finn, Santana, Cedes—the only thing you guys have going for you vocal-wise is that you're a cappella, which is impressive. Here, give me a computer._ I requested.

A second later, I had a laptop in my lap. Smiling slightly, I opened up YouTube, and typed in 'New Directions'. Tons of videos popped up (the AV club was often bored, and Rachel had gotten them to film most, if not all, of our performances—group or single. After showing them a few of these videos (coughDon'tRainOnMyParadecough), they looked mightily impressed.

"Wow...they're very...versatile." Wes commented.

I nodded proudly. _Yes, but Mr. Schuester, my old teacher, is very predictable. Unless something weird happens, then it'll be Rach singing some ballad, Rach and Finn doing a duet, and then some group number, where Cedes will whale on the last note...but you never know!_

"That's too bad." David said.

Blaine looked at me in confusion. "Wait, why didn't you ever get a solo?" he asked me.

I froze, then finally wrote, _I'm a countertenor. In a group of guys, that's amazing. In a mixed group, not so much. And Mr. Schue would do anything to keep Rachel happy, so she got all the solos..._

Taken aback, he frowned. "That's not fair! From what we've seen, everybody's just as talented, and you're just as good as that Rachel!" he said indignantly.

My heart contracted, and I knew Blaine hadn't caught the nuance. I could feel my guard going back up, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

_Thanks_, I wrote, averting my eyes from the others.

Thankfully, Wes brought us back to our original topic. "So, what songs would you suggest, or what can we do to rival the New Directions?" he asked me.

_Dance_, I wrote. _As I've said, your vocals should be okay, but you need to move more. In Teenage Dream, all you did was this two-stepping thing, which got kind of boring fast. The judges will lose interest, and ND dance around a lot more. Also, they have Mike and Britt. Do you guys have any good dancers?_

Smirking, Thad nudged David, who buried his head in his lap. "David here has some pretty sweet moves. He's been trying to get us to dance more for a while now." Thad informed me.

"I'm not that good." David muttered.

"Oh, he's good, he's just never really performed them before." Blaine explained.

I nodded. _That works. So get David and some other dancers to do some cool moves, and just have the rest of the Warblers move a little more than in Teenage Dream, and you should be fine. _

"If we do that, we'll win?" Wes asked.

Shrugging, I wrote, _I can't guarantee anything, but it'll give you a better shot, at least. I was one of the original members of ND, and even when I was still there, I never knew what was going to happen next. And things especially get wonky around competitions, so you never know what'll go wrong or right._

Blaine smiled. "What's gone wrong at competitions?" he asked, genuinely curious.

I smirked. _You sure you want to know?_ I asked.

They all nodded, smiling slightly. Shrugging, I wrote out, _Well, last Sectionals, right beforehand Finn found out that Quinn's baby wasn't actually his, so he quit. To have enough people, we had to draft Jacob ben Israel to just sway in the background. Then, we went, and found out that our setlist had been stolen by Couch Sue, so we had no songs. Thankfully, Finn showed up with sheet music for You Can't Always Get What You Want, Matt, Britt, and Mike worked out some choreography for that, and we repeated another old song, and Rachel did Don't Rain on My Parade, as she already knew that one._

Looking at the four of them, I smirked once more. _Wonky, remember?_

"What happened at Regionals?" Wes asked.

I frowned, remembering the disappointment. _We lost to Vocal Adrenaline, but we didn't get to see the performance as right after we went, Quinn had her baby. And Vocal Adrenaline had played with Rachel a bit—Jesse St. James had pretended to love her, and had even transferred to McKinley, then switched back at the last moment._

Again, they all stared at me. "Wow, your club was really messed up." Thad commented.

Nodding, I agreed with them. _That they are. But they can be great, too, which is a problem for you guys._

David breathed out heavily. "Soooo, I have to dance?"

We all grinned at him. "Yes!" Wes, Thad, and Blaine all cheered.

"Oh lord." he muttered.

"So, dancing, but what about songs?" Thad asked.

Considering this, I decided, _That's up to you, but I would put some variety in. So far all you've done are current pop songs, at least that I've heard. Try mixing it up a little. Do some Duran Duran, Broadway, Beatles, or something older, at least of one song._

Blaine pouted. "But Top 40 is so much fun!" he whined adorably.

Refusing to bow to that lip and those beautiful eyes, I wrote, _But repetitive._ _You want true music, try Defying Gravity or Rent or something like that._

Tilting his head, Blaine declared to the rest of the group, "The man speaks sense."

David groaned. "Great. Now we have to nurse Blainers here off his pop music addiction. What fun." he said sarcastically.

"And you know it!" Blaine shot back.

_Blainers?_ I wrote, biting back a smile.

Blaine blushed. "You guys are so mean to me!"

"Aww, we still love you!" Wes and David chorused, and hugged him tightly.

After a second, Blaine pleaded, "Kurt, save me! They're insane!"

As I was laughing, the other Warblers walked in. Trent was the first to speak. "Umm, what's going on, exactly?" he asked, grinning.

Shrugging, I widened my eyes, holding my hands up in an I-surrender gesture. Blaine laughed. "They called me Blainers, then tackled me." he explained.

"Uh-huh. I'm beginning to think I'm the only sane one here." Thad nodded.

_What about me? _I wrote in big letters so everyone could see.

Trent laughed. "You're friends with Blaine and Niff—there's no way you're sane."

Considering this, I nodded, smiling.

"Hey Kurtie!" Nick bounded up to me from the back of the crowd of Warblers, and enveloped me in a hug.

"Yeah, hi Kurt! How are you?" Jeff asked, pulled along by Nick.

_Good. Blaine stayed with me last night._ I wrote.

They smirked at each other. "Did he, now? And how was that?" Jeff grinned.

I smiled. "What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked from behind us.

"Nothing!" Nick and Jeff chorused, wearing their innocent faces.

"Should I trust you guys?" he asked, knowing something was up.

The three of us glanced at each other. "No!" they said while I shook my head, smiling.

"Ooookay, now that's over, shall we get on with rehearsal?" Wes asked.

The other Warblers all nodded, and started to mill in. Nick and Jeff carried me off to sit on one of the couches, and Wes, David, and Thad made their way over to the council's table. Once everyone was settled, Wes rapped his gavel (why did he have a gavel?).

"Order!" he called, then pointed his gavel at me. "Okay, so as everyone saw, Kurt's decided to watch today. He also gave us some suggestions about Sectionals. Anyone object to Kurt staying?" he checked.

Nervously, I looked around, but they all smiled genially at me. "He's good." Trent finally said, smiling at me.

'Thank you', I mouthed, and he waved it off.

"Great. Next thing, Nick, Jeff, you know the rules." Wes pointed at Nick and Jeff, both sitting next to each other on my right.

"Come on!" Nick called out.

"No fair!" Jeff grumbled.

Turning to them, I cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"We're not allowed to sit or stand on the same side of the room as each other." Nick explained, blushing.

_And why is this? And it is an official rule? _I asked, laughing.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Wes actually added it to the rulebook. And it's because, um, well-" he stalled.

"They kept flirting with each other, or cuddling, or kissing, or anything PDA, really, so as to avoid all possible cavities, they can't be near each other during rehearsal. It also saves time." Blaine cut in, chuckling.

"Now." Wes warned the two.

"Fine." Nick muttered, and turned to Jeff. "Move." he ordered.

Jeff got a playful look on his face. "No, you move!" he retorted.

"Well, I want to sit next to Kurt!" Nick told him.

"I do too!" Jeff argued.

As this went on, Wes sighed, and Blaine grinned, saying, "See?"

"I didn't get to see him last night!" Jeff said.

"Neither did I!" his boyfriend retorted.

"You met him first, and have more classes with him! Hah! I win!" Jeff triumphed at finding such a good reason.

Nick pouted. Jeff grinned. Blaine grinned, and walked up to us.

"Okay, Nick, get up, take my spot, and you can have him next rehearsal, if he wants to come and deal with all your craziness again. Now scoot!" he said.

Nick reluctantly got up, and sat on the couch facing ours.

Wes rapped his gavel again. "Now that that's taken care of, let's talk about Sectionals."

**A/N: Cute, huh? I've been re-watching Season 2 of Glee, and I've noticed that Nick and Jeff were always separated. This must be the reason why! Anyway, please review, and tell me your thoughts! Thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 7 Is This a Date?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been really busy, and sadly, life will stay that way. Please bear with me! Anyway, here's chapter 7—you'll have fun with it, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize in any way. **

Chapter 7—Is This a Date?

After Warbler's rehearsal, Blaine and I got coffee from Dalton's cafe. He ordered for me, and we grabbed a table. "So, how did you like rehearsal?" he asked me.

Smiling, I replied, _It was great! Very orderly...I don't know how you guys do that! But I think you guys have a fair shot at Sectionals._

He smiled too. "Thanks. I'm really glad you enjoyed it."

_Of course I did! So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day? _I asked.

Blaine shrugged, then seemed to grow a little nervous. "I don't care, really. It'll be lunchtime soon—do you want to go to the cafeteria, or go out?" he asked.

My heart stopped for a second before I realized he didn't mean go out as in a date. _Going out sounds nice. What places are there here in Westerville?_

Considering this, Blaine paused for a second. "Well, we kind of have everything. There's chinese, italian, indian, greek, mexican, really anything. You can choose." he graciously added.

Smiling, I wrote, _How about greek?_

"Perfect." he smiled up at me.

My phone began to buzz, and I picked it up.

**Hey Kurt, do you want to go out to lunch with Nicky and me? We're going out somewhere. -Jeff**

I laughed. "What?" Blaine asked, confused.

Showing him the text, he smiled nervously. "Do you want to invite them along? Or you can go with them, if you want..." he trailed off.

Quickly, I texted Jeff back: **Sure, that sounds fun! Where do you guys want to go? -Kurt**

Soon, I got a reply. "So are you going with them?" Blaine asked, and I held up a hand, reading the text.

**The Mexican place on Eton Street. Wait, are you out with Blaine? He can come too! -Jeff**

Grinning, I typed back, **No, he had to go back to Dalton. I'll meet you there, okay? -Kurt**

As Jeff answered, **Okay, see you there in 20! -Jeff**, I handed my phone over to Blaine so he could read it. When he looked up, he looked disappointed and confused. "So you're going out with them? Well, I'll see you back at Dalton, I guess." he trailed off, hurt.

He made as if to leave, and I grabbed his hand. _No, I'm not. We're going for Greek._

Confused (but visibly happy), he asked, "Wait, then why did you say you would go with them?"

_Because since they met me, they haven't really gone out on any dates, as they've been staying with me, and I feel bad about that. So in 25 minutes, I'll text them saying that I'm sorry, but I forgot something, and they can have their date, and we can have our lunch! _I explained it to him.

Blaine laughed. "You're something else, you know that?" he commented.

I blushed as I ducked my head. _Thanks. You are too._

As planned, 25 minutes later while we were driving to the greek place, I got a text from Nick.

**Hey, where are you? -Nick**

I showed this to Blaine, and he laughed. "So predictable!"

**Sorry, something came up, and I can't come. Have fun on your date, though! ;) -Kurt**

Instantly, I got a reply: **You planned this out, didn't you? =D -Nick**

**Maybe...you'll never know. Now stop texting me and start talking w/ your hot boyfriend! -Kurt**

**Blaine's there, isn't he?! Have fun on **_**your**_** date! -Nick**

I blushed. I didn't know if this was a date. Wanting to get a second opinion, I texted him back: **I don't know if this is a date...I'm so confused! Help me... -Kurt**

Again, I got an instant reply. **I'm gonna call you. Tap once for yes, and twice for no, okay? -Nick and Jeff**

Huh. Why hadn't I ever thought of that before? I texted him back, **Okay, got it. -Kurt**, and accepted the call a moment later while Blaine looked at me with confusion while driving.

"Okay, you're on speakerphone. So you're with Blaine right now, right?" Nick asked.

I tapped the part of the phone that picked up sound once.

"Okay, this system works. Did he use the word 'date'?" Jeff checked.

I tapped twice.

"What about 'go out'?" Nick added.

I tapped once.

"Cool! That means it's probably a date! Was he nervous?"

I tapped once.

"Oooh, did he let you pick where you went?"

I tapped once.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Nick asked.

After a moment of hesitation, I tapped once.

"Our little boy is growing up, Nicky." Jeff said as he mock-sobbed.

"Anyway, Kurt, that means you're probably on a date. If you want, ask him afterwards, just so you know where you stand, okay?" Nick said, and I heard a thump, as if he'd smacked his boyfriend.

I tapped once.

"Good boy! Now, go enjoy your date and don't be nervous, and we'll go enjoy ours. Thanks for that, by the way. Oh, and we'll go in our dorm afterwards, so if you need us, we'll be there. Just knock, okay?" Jeff added.

I tapped once, then hung up. "That's actually a smart system." Blaine commented.

Nodding, I texted them, **Have fun, and thanks for that. Oh, and I don't want to see you guys for the rest of the day! Go somewhere and have fun, okay? ;) -Kurt**

**Will do! And thanks...have fun with Blaine! ;) -Nick and Jeff**

"Are they all set?" Blaine asked, causing me to jump slightly.

As I nodded, we pulled into the parking lot of this greek restaurant. Motioning for me to stay, Blaine got out of his side, ran around the car, and opened my door, helping me out. Blushing, I accepted his hand, noticing that he seemed to forget he was holding it, so we walked into the restaurant hand in hand. When we got to our table, he noticed our linked hands, and blushed, releasing my hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he trailed off, red-faced.

I laughed. _It's fine. I didn't mind._ I wrote as I slid into a seat. He looked hopeful at this, and slid in on the other side of the table.

_So, have you been here before?_ I asked as a waiter came up to the table.

Before he could answer, the waiter (a college-aged guy with light brown hair and blue eyes) greeted him enthusiastically, "Hey Blaine! How you been?" he asked, smiling.

Blaine smiled back at him. "Great, George. What about you?"

George waved his hand. "Oh, same old, same old." he noticed me, and smiled. "Blaine, he's a cute one!" he mock-whispered.

As Blaine and I blushed, he turned to me. "Hi, I'm George, and I'll be your waiter today." then he dropped the waiter act. "So, what's your name, how'd you meet Blaine here?"

Overwhelmed, I looked to Blaine for guidance. He stepped in. "Remember how I told you about Kurt? Well, he came back."

Eyes bright with excitement, George squealed in delight. "Oh, that's amazing! It's so nice to meet you, Kurt, I've heard so many good things about you!"

I smiled, and nodded. George started to look a little confused, so I gestured to Blaine, saying 'you can tell him'. Blaine smiled, and told George, "Kurt can't talk."

Amazingly, George didn't seem overly fazed by this. "That's too bad. But I'm glad you came back to Dalton—Blaine here was going crazy!"

Blaine blushed, and told George, "Okay, why we order?"

Smirking, George nodded. "Okay, what d'you want?"

Looking at me, Blaine asked, "Do you know what you want?"

I shook my head, and wrote, _No. Order for me, I'll take your recommendation. Oh, and I'll have a diet Pepsi._

He smiled, and turned back to George. "Ah, two diet Pepsis, a falafel plate, and a hummus gyros, please." he ordered.

"Got it. I'll be right out with that. And I'm guessing you'll want the extra pita?" George checked.

Nodding, Blaine chuckled, "You know me."

George turned and left, and, smiling, I wrote, _So that answers my question of have you been here before! Do you know all the waitstaff in Westerville?_

Grinning, he answered, "Most of them, yes. Chinese food only can take you so far, right? And I do love greek..."

_You goofball! Though I have to agree, greek is fantastic. How old is George? _I asked, curious.

"He's a junior in college, but he's taking the semester off because he spent his summer semester in China as an exchange student." Blaine explained.

That sounded like fun, and I made a mental note to put that on my bucket list—studying for a semester abroad. Maybe Paris...that could be fun.

_Wow, I'm jealous! So this place does take-out too?_

Blaine nodded. "Yup. And they always give me extra pita, because there wasn't enough the first time I ate here." he added.

_Cute. How often do you come here? _I asked, curious.

"A lot." Blaine left it at that.

"Here you guys go." George came back with two drinks, and set them in front of us. "I'll go grab your food." he winked at Blaine, and went back into the kitchen.

_All the waiters and waitresses seem to like you._ I commented, amused.

Laughing, he replied, "I'm just lovable!"

Oh yes, that you are, I thought, but banished those thoughts from my head. Not needed!

George saved me from my thoughts as he set two large plates in front of us, and set two empty plates next to our drinks. "So you can share!" he told us, noticing my confused expression. Again, he winked (this time at both of us), then departed.

"We don't have to if you don't want to..." Blaine trailed off awkwardly.

I smiled, and gave his hand a pat. _It's fine. I actually had hoped we'd be able to share._

He gave me a blinding smile. "Me too." he said, then started to take from one of the plates.

As it was hard/inconvenient for me to eat and write at the same time, Blaine told me stories about the Warblers (especially about Wes and David or Nick and Jeff), so all I had to do was laugh and nod occasionally.

Finally, when I was done eating, I remembered what Nick and Jeff had told me to do, and plucked up the courage to write, _Umm, Blaine, can I ask you an awkward question?_

I slid this over to him, and he sat up straight. "Of course! Fire away!" he commanded.

Blushing, I wrote, _Is this a date?_

Blaine looked taken aback, then smiled gently. "No, Kurt, this isn't a date." he told me, and my heart just dropped like a stone. Of course Blaine didn't want to date me, why would he—a gorgeous man like him want to go out with some pathetic broken boy like myself? Absurd.

_Oh, that's fine. Sorry._ I wrote. He looked at this, and laughed.

"No, Kurt. As I was about to say, this isn't a date, because I want our first date tonight, if you want, to be even more perfect."

For a moment, I couldn't comprehend what he'd said. First date tonight? Did that mean...? I stared at him in shock. He smiled nervously, got out of his seat to kneel in front of me, then took my hand in his. "Will you, Kurt Hummel, go out on a date with me tonight?" he asked, hopeful eyes fixed on my wide glasz ones.

Nodding my head frantically turned out to not be enough, so, launching myself at him, I hugged him tightly. He laughed, and hugged me back.

It was at this point that George came back out. "Whoa there, get a room!" he laughed. Blushing, I released Blaine, and frowned at George.

"I was enjoying myself." Blaine muttered at George, who just grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure you were. Who's taking the bill?" he asked.

Before I could grab it, Blaine snatched it away, opened it, and looked up at George, who grinned. "I'm paying." Blaine told me.

_Uh uh. I want to pay. After all, I chose this place. _I argued.

He smirked. "Compromise. If you pay for this, then I pay for everything tonight." he bargained.

Thinking about it, I nodded my head. _Fine. Give me the bill._

Obediently, he slid the bill over to me, and I opened it, then looked up, confused. The bill was six dollars exactly, and only had our two sodas written on it.

George smiled. "Nicely played, Blaine! And as this is your first time here, it's on the house." he told me.

_And the Pepsis? _I questioned.

He grimaced. "I'm a coke drinker."

Looking at Blaine, he smiled smugly. "I win." he said.

I poked my tongue out at him, but put a ten dollar bill in the folder. George whisked it away, then returned with my change. "Have a nice day! And tell Nick and Jeff I say hi!" he told us cheerfully.

Taking out the four dollars of change, I added a five to the bills, and put them on the table as change. George smiled, and whisked our plates off the table. As we turned to leave, he called back, "Oh, and Blaine?"

As we turned to face him, he smirked. "I like him." he said, then went into the kitchen. I blushed as Blaine smiled, and said, "I do too."

We got back into Blaine's car, and before he pulled out, he asked me, "Do you mind if I play music?"

After I shook my head, Blaine turned on the radio to a Top 40 station, and began singing along. Marveling at his voice, I blushed every time he turned to sing to me. By the time we got to Dalton, it was almost 3.

He turned to me. "So, how about we go at 6?" he suggested.

Nodding in agreement, I turned to leave, and he caught my arm. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked, confused.

I smiled. _I have a date tonight with a cutie, I need to get ready!_

"For three hours?" he asked, grinning.

_I'd take five if I could!_ I retorted, then hugged him briefly before running of to go find Nick and Jeff.

In my excitement to tell Nick and Jeff, I forgot their request of knocking, and hurried into their dorm, only to blush and cover my eyes. They were on their bed, shirts off, making out heavily. They looked up quickly to see me, blushing furiously, backed up against the door.

"Kurt?!" Nick exclaimed, rolling off his boyfriend.

I shrank back, not wanting them to be mad at me.

"It's fine, we're not mad." Jeff told me kindly, seeing this.

"Yeah. Now all you have to deal with is being scarred for life!" Nick said cheerfully.

They both sat up straight on their bed (technically, it was Nick's side of the bed, as they had pushed their twin beds together), and gestured for me to join them. Hesitantly, I sat down.

_Sorry for not knocking. I didn't mean to intrude. _I wrote sheepishly.

Jeff waved this off. "Ah, it's fine. At least now the next time you walk in on us, you won't be as scarred, and you'll just make fun of us like the other guys do."

Confused, I wrote, _This happens a lot?_

Laughing, Nick replied, "Every time. So, why were you so eager to talk to us that you, considerate Kurt, forgot to knock?"

Blushing, I wrote, _So I asked Blaine at the end of lunch whether it had been a date _

"Where did you go?" Jeff interrupted my writing.

_The Greek place. It was delicious._ I replied.

Nick moaned softly. "Oh, I love that place! Was George there?"

Nodding, I remembered, _Yeah. Oh, and he told me to tell you and Jeff hi. I guess you guys eat there a __ton too?_

Jeff laughed. "That, and he's my second cousin. The three of us plus his girlfriend, Sami, hang out a lot."

Eyes widened by this tidbit of information, I wrote, _Well, that explains the blondness and the cheerful expression!_

They both laughed, then urged me on with my story.

_Okay, so I asked him if this had been a date, and he tells me that it wasn't. Then he said that that was because he wanted our first date tonight to be even more special!_

Squealing, they grabbed me and pulled me into a big group hug. "Oh my god, I knew it!" Nick shrieked.

"We told you so!" Jeff exclaimed.

Nick pulled back. "Oh my lord, what will you _wear_?" he asked frantically.

_That's why I came here. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, and I only have about two and a half hours by this point to prepare!_

Wide-eyed, Nick jumped into full commando mode. "Okay, we'll go to your room and help you out. Jeff, go find Blaine and help him get ready! You know how. And for heaven's sake, do something with his hair!"

Jeff nodded easily, then gave me another big hug. "You'll be fine. We'll switch off in an hour or so, kay?"

Nodding with amazement at them, I allowed myself to be led off to my room by an overenthusiastic Nick.

**A/N: So? Excited! I am! I liked Blaine's answer to Kurt's question the most! ;) Anyway, if you want me to try and update sooner, reviews would help! And thank you to everybody else who has read, favorited, and/or followed my story/ies! And in case you haven't read them, I've written a few drabbles (Old Videos, Kurt's Rumours, and Pure Wevid) that you can read! Anyway, please review and make my day, and ask me any questions you may have (or comments, I love comments too!)!**


	8. Chapter 8 Date Prep

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 8. No date yet, sorry, but between Kurt, Nick, and Jeff, it's gonna take them a while to get ready! This is basically just Kurt and Nick/Jeff friendship fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize. **

Chapter 8—Date Prep

The moment we entered my dorm, Nick went immediately over to my closet, and started pulling out clothes, and laying them out on my bed. "Okay, so we're going for a more-formal-than-usual look, but nothing too formal." Nick told me.

I nodded, and started going through option choices in my head. _Skinny jeans and a top? _I suggested.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, that would probably work. Here, let's put all your skinny jeans together, then find shirts that go with them."

Agreeing with this, I helped him lay out all my skinny jeans (boy, did I have a _lot!_) on my bed. Once they were all laid out carefully, he turned to me. "Do you have a preference?" he asked.

Laughing at the fact that he still hadn't realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, I picked out a couple of pairs that I really liked.

"Okay, we can work with that." Nick decided, and we put the rest of my skinny jeans away so we could clearly see our options.

I had picked out the following colors: blue, black, red, and gold.

Together, we pulled out many shirts, and checked them their correspondent jeans. After every shirt, I wrote my comments. _Too formal, way too casual, are you insane, and you say you know fashion?, uh-uh, no, those colors don't go together, _and finally, _that's it!_

Nick froze, and kept the button down shirt where it was, against the black jeans. "Wouldn't this be a little too casual?" he asked, studying the two pieces of clothing together.

Rolling my eyes, I laid the shirt across the jeans, and studied them as well. _You're right, it's missing something._ I walked into my closet, aimlessly searching for something.

"Scarf?" Nick suggested uncertainly.

I shook my head, and continued rustled through my closet.

"Tie?"

Another shake of my head.

"Bow-tie?"

Turning to look incredulously at Nick, I wrote, _No, that'd throw the whole dynamic off. We're going for sharp and semi-formal, right? _

Nick nodded. "True. What about a vest?" he asked, and I suddenly remembered the perfect combination.

Running around my bed, I gave him a quick hug before pulling out a thin black vest. Laying it down on top of the shirt, we looked at each other, and nodded. On my bed lay a pair of _tight!_ skinny jeans with a tight blue button down that had a greenish shimmer to it. On top of the shirt lay a tight black vest. Overall, it was a very sharp, but good, look.

"Throw it all on." Nick ordered me.

He continued to stare at me, until I wrote, _Umm, can you look away?_

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Oh, just wait til you have to share a dorm." However, he did turn away from me.

Quickly, I changed into the outfit we'd picked out, then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wow, that looks awesome!" he commented, wide-eyed.

I blushed, and twirled. _Is this fine, do you think? _I asked.

Shaking his hand, Nick warned me, "Okay, you're gonna have no personal space here, sorry."

He approached me, and walked slowly around me. Carefully, he rolled up both my sleeves until they sat about an inch above my elbows. Then he buttoned up the vest, and unbuttoned the top two buttons on the shirt. "So I rolled up the sleeves to show off your arms, as you have very nice arms." he started.

"The vest is good buttoned up now, as it shows how slim you are, but if you get more comfortable or need to downplay a little later, then unbutton it. Keep the top two or three buttons of the shirt unbuttoned, as it shows off your pretty neck."

Blushing, I wrote, _Thanks._

"No problem." Nick smiled. "Now, accessories? Shoes?" he asked.

Walking back into my closet, I knelt to the ground to look at my collection of shoes. Instantly, I picked up my pair of black ankle boots.

"Perfect." Nick complimented me. "They match, they're sharp, and they'll give you an extra inch or so, which will increase the height difference between you and Blaine."

When I looked confused at this, Nick waved a hand. "It doesn't really matter, but you look good with a little extra height."

_Okay._ I wrote, and, pulling on a pair of blue socks, put on the boots. _Accessories?_ I asked.

Nick looked over my ensemble for a second. "Sorry, but no scarves. That would not work. How about a thin tie? We could tie it loosely around your throat. That way, it would draw more attention to it, and it'd make for some good grabbing material."

_I don't think that'll be needed. _I blushed. Why did it seem like I was always blushing around my friends?

Winking at me, Nick replied, "Oh, you never know!" He went into my closet, found a thin black tie, and tied it loosely around my neck as he'd said. "Okay, now go look in the mirror." he instructed me.

I turned to my full-length mirror, and looked closely at my ensemble. The skinny jeans and boots made my legs seem longer, the shirt and vest emphasized how slim I was, the shirt did indeed show off my biceps a little. Altogether, it was a formal, but not over-the-top look, and I rather liked it.

"So? What do you think?" Nick asked me, excited.

In answer, I threw my arms around him, ignoring his bare chest. Pulling back, I wrote, _Thank you so much, it's perfect!_

He laughed. "Glad to help."

Finally, after admiring the outfit in the mirror for another minute, I couldn't hold back anymore.

_Oh, and Nick?_ I asked, trying not to laugh.

He turned to me. "Yeah?" he asked.

Blushing, I wrote, _You do know you still have no shirt on, right?_

His eyes widened comically, and he blushed. "Oh my god, I actually didn't. Can I borrow a shirt?" he asked, embarrassed.

Jerking my thumb at my closet, I assured him, _It's fine. You have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. And yeah, take any shirt, but so help me god, if you harm it, or wrinkle it, or rip it, then I will hunt you down to your grave._

Nick smirked. "Ooooh, scary! And thanks. Oh my, I wonder what Blaine did when he saw Jeff?"

I smiled. _We left the room first—I think Jeff probably remembered how to dress himself. _

Right on cue, Jeff knocked on the door. "Come in!" Nick called.

Entering, Jeff looked around in amazement at the mess of clothes scattered around. "Dear lord, what did you do?" he asked his boyfriend, amused.

"We had to pick out the perfect outfit—see?" Nick had me twirl around.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Oh wow, if I wasn't already dating my Nicky..." he left it at that, and gave his boyfriend a small peck on the cheek.

"I know, me too." Nick replied, smiling.

"You should wear stuff like that more often. And I like the tie—perfect for pulling." Jeff told me, winking.

_That's what Nick said, too. About the tie, that is. And before Dalton, this would be considered a very conservative outfit for me..._ I informed them.

"Great minds think alike. And really? I would've liked to see that!" Jeff laughed.

Nick smiled as well. "Yeah, you'll have to show us pictures sometime!" he told me.

_Okay. So you think he'll like it? _I asked anxiously.

Jeff laughed softly. "No, I think he'll love it. If he stares for a minute or two, just smirk and laugh it off, okay?"

Blushing, I nodded. Jeff turned to his Nicky. "Okay, so Blaine's hair is done, thank god, so you can go check on that, and confirm the outfit he's picked out. I'll do Kurt's hair, and—wait, why are you wearing Kurt's shirt?" he asked, suddenly noticing this.

Nick grinned. "I might have forgotten I had no shirt on when I dragged him here, and only just realized this after he pointed it out to me about five minutes ago..."

Jeff laughed, and placed a kiss on Nick's nose. "Only you, sweetheart. Now go, run off to Blaine!" he ordered.

Smiling, Nick did as he was told, and turned to me. "You shouldn't have given him a shirt." he told me.

_Why? Did you want him to stay shirtless a little longer? _I asked, smirking.

"Well, yes, and he'll now forget to ever return it." Jeff replied.

I shrugged. _I've already worn it three times, so he can keep it. And hey, now I can steal his shirts!_

Jeff smiled fondly at me. "Ah, you boys." he sighed, then became all business-like. "Okay, so what look do you want with your hair?" he asked me.

_Umm, I was just going to go with my usual style._ I told him.

"Uh-uh." Jeff shook his head. "Not for the first date. Here's what we're gonna do—go and coif it like you usually do." he ordered.

Nodding, I went into my bathroom, took out my comb and hairspray, and proceeded to 'coif' it. Once I was done, I went back out into my room where Jeff was waiting. "Perfect." he told me, then sat me on my bed. Holding up his hands, he ordered, "Stay still, okay?"

Hesitantly, I nodded. _But if you mess this up, I swear I will kill you. _

Jeff laughed, and ran his hands through my hair. As he was doing this, Nick re-entered my dorm. "Whoa, odd picture." he commented.

Jumping back, Jeff looked so shocked it was almost comical. "I-i-it's not like that!" he cried, terrified of being misunderstood, while I just sat there, chuckling at this.

"Calm down." Nick told his boyfriend, giving him a quick hug. "You were doing his hair, and ooh, I like it!" he said, turning to look at me.

I sat there uncertainly, not sure of how my hair looked, as they ogled it. "Yeah, I thought this would work well." Jeff explained.

Nodding, Nick smirked. "Blainers won't be able to keep his eyes off him." he decided satisfactorily.

Wanting to know what my hair looked like, I went into my bathroom, and stared in shock at my hair. It looked tousled, like somebody had been running their hands through it (which technically someone had). In fact, it actually looked kind of good.

"Very sexy." Nick commented, entering the bathroom after me.

"Yeah. And it's very different, so it'll attract his attention." Jeff added.

"Mm-hmm. It looks really soft too. If he randomly tries to touch it, don't freak out, and take it as a compliment, kay?" Nick suggested.

Amused, I nodded. _Do you think he'd do that? _

Giving each other a meaningful glance, their eyes twinkled. "I'd bet on it. If you especially want to make him suffer, comment on his hair, and pick up one of his curls. He won't be able to resist doing the same." Jeff confided in me.

_He has curls? _I asked, grinning.

"That he does. He just hates them, and chokes them with a bottle of gel a day. You really haven't lived until you see Blaine after exercising—he has small curls that spring out...it's really hot." Nick whispered to me, and I blushed.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jeff grinned.

"Well, you also haven't lived until you've seen Jeff after boxing." Nick fanned himself, and I laughed.

_I bet. How much time do I have?_

Checking his watch, Nick replied, "Ten minutes."

I started to freak out. _Oh lord, what if I mess up? What if he hates me? _

Laughing, they brought me back to my room, sitting me back on my bed. "Kurt, you are amazing, and Blaine is going to love you. Now wait here." Nick said, then scampered out of my room quickly.

As I looked at Jeff in confusion, he just chuckled. "Boy, do I love that man." he sighed.

Hesitantly, I asked, _How did you know, with Nick? _

Jeff smiled gently. "He was my everything. When I woke up in the morning, he was the first thing I thought of; when I went to bed, he was what I thought of every night. When I saw him, I would just...light up, you know? Everything he did I wanted to do with him. Every time he spoke, I wanted to be the one he was speaking to. Every time he'd brush his hair out of his face, I wanted to be the one who did that. Finally, I realized that when I thought of him in my head, I had stopped using words like friendly, kind, sweet, and had replaced them with beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, and spectacular. After that, I figured it all out. It took a little while for me to admit it, but after I did, and he told me he loved me too, we just fit." he told me.

I nodded, but before I could write anything in response, Nick bustled back in, a small bag in his hands.

Seeing this, Jeff rolled his eyes. "Really?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Of course! Just wait and see!" Nick said, and turned to me. "Okay, don't move." he instructed me.

_What is in the bag?_ I asked, apprehensive.

"Just close your eyes, dummy." Jeff chuckled.

Obediently, I closed my eyes, and felt something brush my lashes. After a second, the same thing happened to my other eyelashes. "Okay, open up." Nick ordered, and I opened my eyes. "Oh, perfect." Nick said appreciatively. "Now open your mouth."

Looking at him suspiciously, I opened up my mouth. Nick took out a thing of lip gloss, got out the brush, and carefully applied a thin layer. "Okay, rub your lips together." he instructed.

I did this, then looked back up at them. Nick smirked. "See?" he asked him boyfriend.

"Okay, so maybe that does look really good." Jeff admitted. Once again, I went into the bathroom, and stared at the boy in front of me. His lashes were dark and full, his blue eyes piercing, his hair sexily tousled, his lips glistening slightly. I'm fairly certain that even if I could speak, I would be speechless.

Instead, I wrote, _Thank you! This looks perfect! Do you think that Blaine will like this?_

They grinned. "If he doesn't, you can sue us." Jeff laughed.

I nodded, then turned, smiling, to Nick. _Just wondering, why do you have mascara and lip gloss in your room? _

He blushed. "What? I'm gay, I'm allowed to use a little make-up occasionally."

Jeff smirked. "That, and the lip gloss tastes really good."

Wincing, I wrote, _I did not want to hear that._

Nick shrugged. "Hey, you've already walked in on us making out, you can't be scarred by lip gloss."

I shook my head. _Still possible. _

He handed me the thin tube. "Here. If you get a chance to reapply, do, but don't overdo it."

Accepting the tube, I nodded. _Any other advice?_

Pursing their lips, they thought. "Don't shy away from eye contact." Jeff said.

"Yeah, and rake your hand through your hair a couple times to draw attention to it." Nick suggested.

"Oh, yes! And feel free to do that lip-biting thing you do—it looks really good." Jeff added.

"Yeah. And keep the conversation light. You don't want too heavy topics for first date conversation." Nick advised.

"Uh-huh. Stick to that, and you'll be golden." Jeff finished, and there was suddenly a knock at my door.

I jumped, and turned to them. "Good luck!" they whispered, and snuck into my bathroom so Blaine couldn't see them. Going over to my door, I took a deep breath, then opened the door.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Sorry for the mini-cliffhanger, but it might be a while til I update again...we'll just have to see! But I'm not abandoning this, I promise!**

**Oh, another thing I'm really psyched about! I recently got asked to beta a new story by Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter called Speechless. It's another Mute!Kurt story, and I'm really enjoying being a beta (this is my first time!). So if you have a moment, go check it out!**

**Thanks to you all, especially those who reviewed! I love hearing from you guys! I haven't started the next chapter, so maybe if you guys have something you want/think would work to be said/done on their date, PM me, or write it in a review! If I like your idea (and if it fits what I have in my head), then I'll write it in! So please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 First Date

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the lateness, but that's how it's gonna have to be for a while. Unfortunately, I apparently still need to sleep! =D Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and Kurt and Blaine's first date!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor will I ever, or anything that you may recognize. **

Chapter 9—First Date

In front of me was a greek god. He had on tight blue jeans, a crisp white collared shirt, and a white blazer. His dark hair, while still gelled, was curly, but controlled. His gold eyes were bright as they opened wide, running over me. "Wow..." he breathed, then shook himself slightly. "Hi." he said brightly.

'Hi!' I mouthed, waving my fingers slightly.

Looking me over once again, eyes catching on my hair, he told me breathlessly, "Kurt, you look beautiful."

I blushed, and made my 'you too' gesture. Stepping closer, I reached up to touch one of his curls. They were so...hot. His breath quickened slightly, and he gestured at my hair. "Can I?" he asked.

Smiling at his predictability (or Nick and Jeff's ability to snipe his responses), I nodded, and then bit back a moan as his hand played with a lock of my hair. Nervous as I was about this date, if I could stay this way forever, I would.

However, after a second, I felt the pressure lessen, then disappear, and Blaine pulled away slightly, blushing. "Your hair's really soft." he commented.

My heart beating fast, I mouthed 'Thanks' to him, then brought out my notebook. _I love your hair—why don't you always wear it like this?_

He shrugged. "I always thought it needed to be controlled, or would grow into a monster or something."

I laughed at his adorableness. _No, you should always wear it like this. Maybe even without any gel...?_

Winking, he replied, "Fifth date, I promise."

My eyes widened, but I tried not to show any other expression of surprise. _Deal._ I wrote.

Remembering, Blaine shook himself slightly. "So, shall we go?" he asked, gesturing grandly down the hall.

Nodding, I walked out into the hallway, only to be offered an arm by Blaine. Shaking my head, grinning at his sweetness, I gladly accepted his arm, and we strolled out of Dalton this way.

When we reached his car, a dark BMW, he opened the door for me in another grand gesture. Blushing, I stepped in, allowing him to close the door as well. He walked over to his side, got in, then started the car. "So," he said, pulling out of the parking lot, "I found this really cute restaurant I've been meaning to try out for a while, but haven't had the company for...sound good?" he checked.

I nodded enthusiastically, thrown by his romantic notions. _How far away is it? _I asked.

Glancing at this quickly, Blaine answered, "About fifteen minutes. That okay?"

I nodded again, writing, _Can you sing? I really love your voice._

Smiling, he nodded. "Sure, whatever you want. My iPod's already plugged in—you can choose the music."

Excited, I thumbed through it to find a karaoke version of _Teenage Dream._ It had been the first song I'd ever heard him sing, and I desperately wanted to hang on to that feeling (even though I didn't like Katy Perry that much).

As the opening measures filled the car, Blaine shot me a small smile, and I knew he realized the significance. My heart stopped for a second when he started singing, then raced uncontrollably. He sounded so amazing and smooth and all around spectacular, and I couldn't believe that I was on a date with such an exceptional specimen such as Blaine. When that song was over, I immediately picked another, then another, then another, until we pulled into the restaurant.

Looking at it, I gave a small gasp. It was a small french restaurant that looked like a cozy, classy place. "Do you like it?" he asked me, nervous.

I nodded frantically, and gave him a quick hug as he pulled his keys out. Surprised, he hugged me back quickly, then released me. "Shall we?" he asked for the second time this evening, and I nodded. "Wait here." he ordered, then got out, and walked around the car to open the door for me. Blushing, I climbed out, not releasing his hand when I was done. Holding hands, we strolled into the restaurant, him opening the door for me. Every time he acted like a gentleman (opening doors, helping me out of the car), my heart thumped, and I hoped that I could keep him forever.

My nervousness about walking hand-in-hand with another boy into a fancy restaurant turned out to be unfounded when the hostess, seeing us and our linked hands, smiled warmly at us. "Hi, welcome to La Perle Etincelante. Do you have a reservation?" she asked.

Blaine nodded, and answered, "Yes, we do, under Hummel-Anderson."

My heart flipped when I heard our names combined. They sounded so...right together. Like they fit somehow. Okay, now I was verging full on craziness.

She nodded, checked a sheet, then grabbed two menus. "Okay, right this way, please."

Still holding Blaine's hand, I followed her to a small table in the back of the room. "Here you go." she said, setting down the menus. "A waitress will be right with you two." Giving us one last smile, she departed, and we settled down.

Taking out my notebook, I wrote, _Blaine, this is amazing._

Reading it, he smiled, almost dopily. "I want it to be." he answered, and I nearly swooned at the amazingness of my date.

We opened up our menus, and I began to look at the food. Oh my god, this place was so expensive, there weren't even prices! What had I gotten myself into? _We can split it._ I wrote, pushing my notebook over to Blaine, who shook his head vehemently.

"No, of course not! I said I'm treating you, and besides, I picked the place!" he told me firmly. When he saw me not accepting this, he took my hand across the table. "Kurt, I'm treating you."

Shaking my head slowly, I wrote, _Why am I so lucky?_ He looked over at my notebook, and I angled it away from him so he couldn't read it, then flipped the page as he looked on in confusion. _Okay, fine. But I'm paying next time._ I let him see it this time.

He smiled. "Fine, but I call the date after that."

We were interrupted by a petite brunette waitress who had approached our table. "Hi, I'm Clarissa, and I'll be your waitress tonight. How are you two doing?"

"Perfect, thank you." Blaine answered for both of us.

"So, do you know what you want to eat yet, or do you just want to order drinks now?" she asked cheerfully, flipping open her notebook.

Blaine, always the perfect gentleman, looked to me first. I smiled, and tapped my water glass. Smiling, he shook his head. "Uh-uh, you're not getting away with that. Two Shirley Temples, please." he ordered, smiling at Clarissa.

She nodded, told us, "Okay, I'll be right back with those.", then departed.

_You shouldn't have._ I wrote, but still smiling.

"Yes, I should have." he shot back. "You never drink water on the first date, it's a rule." he joked.

Cocking an eyebrow, I wrote, _And how come I haven't seen this rule book?_

He laughed. "It's an unspoken rule, to be sure."

_Fine...so, what are you gonna have? _I asked.

Considering the menu, he finally decided, "Probably the duck. What about you?"

_Probably the garden salad, it looks delicious. _I told him.

Smiling, he shook his head. "You should have something more than just a salad! How about this, we can share!" he decided.

Heart fluttering, I took another piece of Nick and Jeff's advice, and bit my lip lightly. Looking down, I gave a quick glance at Blaine, and I saw he was staring at it, transfixed. _Deal...I guess I had wanted to try the duck...I bet it's tasty._

"Uh, yeah." Blaine said, so winning the coherency competition. He was saved by Clarissa returning with our drinks, which she set down in front of us. "Here you guys go. Do you know what you want?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll have the duck, please, and Kurt'll have a large garden salad." Blaine ordered.

"Oh, isn't that cute, you ordering for him." she gushed slightly.

I smiled slightly as Blaine cast me a worried look, then relaxed. 'You can tell her.' I mouthed, and he nodded.

"Ah, Kurt can't talk." he told her gently. Her eyes widened, and she immediately apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry."

I gave her a bright smile, and shrugged. Regaining her composure, she smiled again. "So, what date is this for you?" she asked.

Holding up one finger, she smiled, and clapped her hands slightly. "Oh, that's amazing! Well, I won't keep you!" she chirped, then leaned slightly towards me. "I still think it's cute, though." she whispered, then skipped off.

Blushing, I turned back to Blaine. _I like her._ I wrote, and Blaine chuckled.

"I do too. What did she tell you?" he asked, curious.

Smirking, I answered, _She said she still thought it was cute._

"Do you think it's cute?" he asked, trying (and failing) not to seem nervous.

Pausing for a second to give him grief, I finally nodded. He smiled largely. "Good." he said.

_So, tell me about yourself. I feel like you know everything about me, but I don't know much about you._ I requested.

"Well, not everything...but okay." Blaine told me, then sat up straight. "Ask away." he invited me.

Pondering, I finally asked, _Where do you live outside of Dalton?_

He smiled. "Kenton. So I actually live fairly close to Lima, but I board because it's too long to commute every day."

Wow. He had lived less than an hour away from me my entire life...why hadn't I met him before...?

_Do you have any siblings?_

Blaine nodded, and gave a brief smile. "Yes, I do. I have an older brother who's 10 years older than I am."

_Any other family? _I gently pried.

"No, no other siblings. I have a mom and dad, of course, but I don't see them that often. They're very busy with work and everything, and what with me boarding, we don't often cross paths anymore." he admitted, folding his arms uncomfortably.

'Avoid heavy topics', they had said, so I shied away from this. But only for now...one day I would get all the details. _That's too bad. Do you ever wish you had a sister? _I asked, grinning.

He looked at me, confused. "Not really...why, did you?" he asked.

I clapped my hands together, then wrote quickly, _Of course! Some younger or same aged girl to dress, and braid her hair, and talk about guys with? Why wouldn't you want one?!_

Reading this, he smiled. "True..." he admitted, "though any sister of mine would have really curly hair, so I wouldn't wish that on her."

Reaching over, I let my hand slid through a few of his curls, loving the way they felt. _I don't know, I kinda like your curls._ I told him, blushing slightly.

"I wish I had your hair." he sighed, looking again at my tousled hair.

Running my fingers through it, just to tease him, I smirked. _Well, we can't all have hair as amazing as mine. But I do love your hair with less gel._

"Thank you." he breathed out, obviously staring now.

Once again, he was saved by Clarissa, who brought out our food. "Okay, here we go: the duck for you, sir, and the garden salad for you, hon. Oh, and here's an extra knife for the duck." she added, smirking slightly. When I looked at her, smiling, she shrugged. "First dates are always fun." and with a smile, she was gone again.

"Okay, she's getting a big tip." Blaine commented, smiling after her.

Nodding, I smiled. She really was something else.

We spent the rest of the date eating and laughing and feeding each other. When we were finally finished, we sat there, content just looking happily at each other. Clarissa came and took away our plates. "How was everything?" she asked cheerfully.

"Amazing!" Blaine answered, and my smile grew larger.

"So, will you guys be wanting dessert?" she asked us.

As Blaine deferred to me, I shrugged, and pointed back to Blaine. "Can we see a menu?" he asked.

Nodding, she handed him one, and Blaine held it so both of us could see it. "What do you think, Kurt?" he asked me.

_It'll all go straight to my hips, but if you want one, you should get one._ I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, giving me his puppy-dog-eyes.

I nodded, and he sighed. "I think we're good for tonight, thanks."

She nodded, then snuck a look at what I'd written. "Okay, then I'll bring the check out. Oh, but I'm supposed to do a survey, I forgot—if you were having dessert, what would you have chosen?" she asked.

We looked at the menu, and Blaine whispered, "Look, they have flourless chocolate cake, Kurt!"

I giggled at this, and Blaine smiled. "Probably the chocolate cake." he told her.

Smiling, she cleared out plates and said, "I'll be right back with the check." she said, then disappeared.

We waited a couple of minutes, then she came out, cake in hand. "Aww, thank you!" Blaine said, going all mushy.

Shrugging, she smiled again. "First date treat. And you two are just so adorable, you deserve a little extra."

Writing carefully, I showed her my note: _Thanks you so much. It means so much to us._

"Thank you. And you're welcome. Now enjoy, and I'll be back later!" she left with that, leaving us with the cake.

We both looked at it's deliciousness, and noticed at the same time she'd only left one fork. Blaine took the initiative, and reached for the fork. Scooping up a good-sized chunk, he lifted it up. "Open up." he ordered me cheerfully.

Obligingly, I opened my mouth, and he put the forkful of rich cake in my mouth. Closing my eyes as I bit down, the corners of my mouth turned up. My eyes opened, and I looked at Blaine through my lashes, who was staring at me, fascinated. Taking the fork, I took a chunk, and fed it to Blaine. "Oh god, that's delicious." he practically moaned after swallowing.

Eyes widened, I looked at him in surprise. It sounded _really hot_ when he said that. Fast, I schooled my face back into a calm(er) expression.

_Right?_ I wrote.

He smiled sappily at me. "Right." he said.

We finished off the rest of the cake this way, taking turns feeding each other, and Clarissa walked in on the last bite. "Oh, you guys are adorable, you know that? Anyway, here's the check." she laid it on the table, and walked away. Blaine immediately snatched it up. Opening it, he smiled, and slipped in a credit card.

_How much is it?_ I asked nervously, not wanting to feel like a gold-digger or anything.

He smiled impishly at my question. "Nothing for you!" he answered, and I could tell I wasn't gonna get a real answer out of him. He also made sure to leave an extra tip on the table for her other than the standard tip already in the bill.

Clarissa came back quickly to collect it, then returned after a minute. "Here you are, and have an amazing night!" she told us, a grin on her face.

_Thank you so much. You were amazing._ I wrote.

She smiled, then looked slightly sheepish. "Could I, umm, keep that?" she asked.

Smiling widely, I ripped that page out of my notebook (it had been the start of a new page), and handed it to her. She folded it carefully, then put it in her pocket. "Thank you so much." she told me.

I gave her a big smile while Blaine looked proudly at me, then walked out, holding Blaine's hand.

During the ride home, Blaine held onto my hand, steering with his other hand. We stayed silent this time, content with each others' presence. However, instead of getting off at the stop for Dalton, he continued on, making me look around in surprise. About five minutes later, he turned off the highway, and a few minutes later, pulled into a small park. Again, he opened the door for me, helping me out gently. Looking around in wonder, I turned to stare at Blaine.

We were standing at the gate to a park, but what made this park special was the lights. Every tree was wound with different colored lights, the path was lined with white, there were light sculptures all over, lighting up the entire place in a beautiful glow. All the lights cast a slight glow on Blaine's face, lighting it up softly.

Seeing my wondering look, Blaine smiled softly. "One Sunday night a month, this happens. When I was younger, my parents used to take me here. I loved it, but Cooper would always grumble and moan. I never could see what he saw, though, it was always so beautiful and pure and innocent...just like you are, Kurt. I really wanted to share this with you." he murmured.

I tightened my grip on his hand, squeezing it softly, and he smiled. "Let's go!"

Strolling around the park with Blaine was out of this world. Being next to him, able to smell his cologne, hold his hand, and walk together was possibly to best moment of my life, made even specialer by this being him letting me into a part of his world. Gently, he guided me around the park until we ended up in a small gazebo on a pond. Gazing out across the water, I shivered slightly. Not accustomed to wearing so few layers, I had forgotten how cold it got at nights, and hadn't noticed the chill with Blaine's warm hand wrapped in mine. Now, with the slight chill and breeze coming off the water, I realized I had grown cold.

Seeing this, Blaine was immediately at my side, enveloping me in a gently hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it got cold." he apologized.

Turning to mouth 'It's fine', I found my head inches from his. He breathed out in surprise, and I felt his warm breath ghost over my face like a caress. Almost without thinking, I ducked my head softly, and my mouth met his.

Like most first kisses, it was slightly awkward at first, but then we were sorted out, and _oh..._Kissing Blaine was amazing, the best thing I'd ever done before. I raised my hands to around his neck, pulling him closer, and he linked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Finally, when we were both out of breath, we pulled back slightly, gazing into each other's eyes. 'Wow' I mouthed, truly amazed and surprised.

He ducked his head slightly, blushing, then raised his chin just a smidge, and kissed me softly again. Again, we ran out of breath, and had to separate, but still kept our arms around each other.

"Kurt?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I looked into his eyes, answering through them.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked, smiling.

In answer, I leaned forward to kiss him again. After a minute, he pulled back. "Is that a yes?" he asked, smiling adorably.

I pecked him on the lips again in answer. His smile grew. "I think I need to ask you a few more questions, then." he joked.

Smiling, I leaned my forehead onto his, relishing the feeling of having him in my arms. After a minute of staying still like this, we simultaneously shivered, then hugged each other tight. "We should head back." Blaine whispered, and I nodded. We walked side-by-side back to the car, and this time, I opened up the door for him. He smiled as I helped him get in, then kissed his hand. I walked over to my side, and got in. This time, I selected songs again for him to sing, and he sang them to me, glancing over into my eyes constantly. Enthralled, I chose song after song, pouting when we finally reached Dalton. Blaine pulled into the parking lot, and I held up a hand to stop him from getting out so I could scamper out, and open the door again for him. He took my hand happily, and we strolled back into Dalton. Adorably, he walked me to my door, and waited for me.

Taking out my long-forgotten notebook, I wrote, _Thank you so much for an amazing date. I'm so proud and happy to call you my boyfriend._

He smiled, almost tearfully. "I want you to be." he said, in a choked voice, then shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Can I meet you here for breakfast tomorrow morning?" he asked.

I nodded, and leaned forward to kiss him one last time, before smiling gently at his dazed expression, and entering my room, and sliding to my back against the door, overwhelmed.

As I should've expected, Nick and Jeff were there on my bed, watching a movie while snuggling. "Hi Kurt!" Jeff greeted me.

"Oh my god, I can tell that date went well! Tell us everything!" Nick ordered, pulling me onto the bed with them. Laughing, I allowed myself to be pulled down, and began to recount in writing all the wonders from my night.

**A/N: Okay, so this note is probably gonna be longer, so if you don't want to read it, just please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**First, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did, even if it was a little harder to write, as when I say I'm a baby penguin, I mean I'm a _baby penguin_. So I just had to go off of what I've read before...sorry. **

**Also, the park they went to is actually a real place from where I grew up when I was younger. I didn't love to walk as much back then, so I was always dragged there by my parents, but looking back, it truly was spectacular. The one thing I really remember was on this long rectangular pool was a gigantic lit-up dragon that could puff out steam from it's nose...it was amazing!**

**Finally, if you could review, and let me know your thoughts, that would be amazing! (and a big thank-you to those who've already reviewed!) One review in particular stood out to me, by jetsonastro24. They asked me why Kurt hadn't learnt sign language yet. I had a few reasons, but my main reason was that learning how to sign would cement in Kurt's mind—I'm mute, I can and never again will speak, and even though he knows that, he hasn't really, truly admitted that to himself yet. But I think I'll have him start to learn some, and maybe we can have Blaine learn it with him too! If you have any questions about that, please review or PM me, and thanks again to jetsonastro24 for bringing that up! **


	10. Chapter 10 Boyfriend

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update, but if you've been reading Blaine's Version of Events as well, you'd know I've been working on finishing that, and now that has happened, I can work mostly on this! So enjoy, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize in any way...**

Chapter 10—Boyfriend

Nick and Jeff turned out to be perfect listeners/readers—laughing, smiling, or commenting at all the right times. When I told them about how I kissed Blaine, they whooped, and I had to shush them, not wanting to wake the entire dorm.

At the end of my story, they hugged me tightly. "Good for you, honey, good for you." Jeff told me softly, giving my hair another tousle.

"Yeah, good for you. And congrats! Now you get to be a boyfriend! It's like no other thing, especially if Blaine is as wonderful as he always is. Expect romantic gestures, lots of hand-holding, and lots of study-dates. Oh, and you'll have to invite him to Lima at some point to meet your parents—that's a must." Nick rambled on and on and on as he held me tightly.

Awkwardly, I patted both of their heads, then fell back on my bed, accidentally bringing them with me. "Ooof!"Jeff cried, then we all started to laugh.

After our laughter had died down (and that took some time, as I was still racing with adrenaline from my date, and was fairly wired), they stood up.

'Where are you going?' I mouthed, confused.

Nick laughed. "Well, methinks Blaine's gonna need someone to rave to, so we figured we'd listen to him, then come back here, tell you everything, then watch a movie til we all fall asleep." he informed me, and I smiled, liking this plan.

"Actually, why don't we use our dorm?" Jeff suggested, looking at Nick for permission.

Thinking about it for a second, Nick agreed. "That would work, wouldn't it?! Yeah, why don't we do that, because then, we can put our beds together, that way we won't all have to fit on one." he added.

I'd been in their dorm a few times before, so I agreed to this readily.

Jeff handed me his key, telling me, "Go change into pajamas or something, pick out whatever movie you want, and, I dunno, make some popcorn or something, and we'll be there soon. Oh, and don't do anything with your hair—it's awesome!"

Nodding to this, I went to go get changed, and headed over to their dorm. It was actually very clean, and I easily pushed their beds together, throwing a blanket over both. Sitting by their movie pile, I selected Mulan, the first movie I'd ever seen with them, and ran through the previews so when they came, we could start right away. Then, I laid on their bed, and waited, wondering what Blaine was saying.

_Blaine's POV_

Kurt had kissed me. _Kurt had kissed me!_ He had KISSED me! Me! And he had been amazing. When I had first seen his tonight, I had had to force myself to form any coherent thought—he just looked so gorgeous and sexy, it was hard to think. Those tight skinny jeans had left almost nothing to the imagination, leaving it easy to see the contours and elegance of his long, long legs; that shirt had brought out the color of his eyes, making them seem even bluer than before, while showing exactly how mouthwateringly slim his torso was while drawing attention to, oh, those biceps of his, oh lord, I was a goner; the vest adding a little extra to the whole outfit, again emphasizing his slim torso, making him look even more debonair; and don't even get me started on his hair. Instead of being in its usual coif, it was sexily tousled, making it look like someone had been running their hands through it while making out. And it looked _so_ soft, I just wanted to bury my hands in it, tousling it up even further, or if that didn't hurt, nuzzle my face in his silky hair. Just...every part of him was so appealing and sexy and plain beautiful, it was hard to think.

Then, it had been so special, singing in the car, because I was singing to _Kurt_. When _Teenage Dream_ came on, I had grinned, remembering the first time I'd sung this to him, as of course it had been him—even in his borrowed blazer, he had been the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Pulling into the restaurant, it had been so hard not to kiss him when he hugged me, but I relished at the feeling of him so close to me, feeling so cold and incomplete when he had released me.

Clarissa had been a godsend, I knew, and I wish I could hire her to be our own personal waitress forever, and she had clearly made Kurt smile and relax. Finally, the park. I had always known I would take Kurt there someday, so when I realized that today was the day it was lit up, I couldn't believe my luck. It was the most beautiful, romantic place I knew, just like Kurt was the most beautiful, innocent, pure, romantic, sweet, caring, kind, funny, beautiful, pure, gorgeous, sexy, beautiful person I had ever known, and probably would ever know.

That moment in the gazebo had been perfect, and when he kissed me, fireworks couldn't even begin to explain how it had felt—something more along the lines of nuclear missiles exploding in the air would work. The way his lips had fit so perfectly around mine, it was like a dream...

My fantasy daydream was interrupted suddenly by a knock to my door. Opening it, I saw Nick and Jeff standing there, grinning eagerly.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, smiling.

Pushing past me, they sat me on my bed, and circled around me. "Dopey smile?" Nick asked.

"Check." Jeff responded, grinning.

"Tousled hair?" Nick went on.

"Ohhhhh yes." Jeff replied, flicking a finger at one of my curls that had been loosened by Kurt's hand.

"Swollen lips?" Nick asked.

Peering closely at my face, Jeff grinned evilly. "Yup. Wow, Kurt must be a good kisser." he commented.

"He is..." I breathed, biting my lip, self-consciously.

"And finally, dreamy look. Yeah, Blainers here is in love." Nick finished.

As I started, and stared at him, he added, "Oh, and do that thing with your lip more often—Kurt'll love it."

Kinda, no, extremely, startled, I couldn't form any words. Taking pity on me, Jeff chided his boyfriend gently, "Ah, don't shock the poor fellow, Nicky."

"What?" Nick defended himself, grinning.

"He probably hadn't admitted it to himself yet." Jeff reminded his boyfriend.

Nick frowned. "Oh. True. Well, take it from me, you're in love with Kurt, so tomorrow, in the morning, when you first see him, you have to give him a big kiss, then compliment everything about him, and you might be good enough for him." he finished cheerfully.

Trying to process this, eyes wide, I looked from Nick to Jeff, speechless.

Grinning, Jeff threw an arm around me. "Don't listen to him, he's just jerking your chain. You're both plenty good for each other, don't ever worry about that."

"But do kiss him in the morning, and compliment him." Nick cut in.

Nodding, Jeff said, "Oh yeah, do listen to him about that part."

Regaining my voice, I choked out, "Well, I was going to anyway, but thanks for the advice."

Nick gave me a friendly punch to my shoulder, and leaned slightly against me. "Okay, so now that's over, and I don't think I need to give you the protective best friend lecture, cause it's a given I'll kill you if you hurt Kurt," I nodded, gulping, "now you can gush about your date." he allowed, smiling.

Looking at Jeff, he nodded, so I immediately launched into a complete recap of my date with Kurt, going over in special detail our kiss.

After I was done (and gasping for breath from talking so fast), they smiled, and stood up. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I think our business here is done—you have successfully gushed. We're going back to our dorm to watch movies until we fall asleep with Kurt." Jeff answered.

Seeing my face light up with only the mention of Kurt's name, Nick smirked. "Do you want to come?" he asked.

Nodding excitedly like a puppy-dog, I grabbed my pillow and blanket, and stood up.

"Umm, pajamas would be good, Blaine." Jeff reminded me, smirking.

Looking down at my blazer, I smiled, embarrassed. "Oh, yeah, that. Umm, give me a second." I told them, then, grabbing my best pair of pajamas (blue bottoms and a tight black shirt), changed quickly.

When I was done, I looked back at them. Looking me over, Nick whistled. "Kurt got himself a good one." he commented, only to be shoved gently by his Jeffy while I blushed.

"Okay, enough with that—grab your stuff, and come on. Oh, and expect Kurt to be really surprised." Nick added.

Obediently, I nodded, and followed them to their dorm. Knocking twice on the door, Jeff opened the door, calling, "Hey, Kurtie, look who we brought!"

Sitting up straight, Kurt stared at me in surprise. "Hi." I said, slightly awkward.

'Hi' he mouthed, smiling at me, over his shock already.

Nodding my head at Nick and Jeff, I said, "They, umm, invited me, and I thought I'd be fun."

Smiling, Kurt nodded enthusiastically, and patted the bed next to him. Carefully, I set down my pillow, and curled up next to him on the bed. Checking with him first, I put my blanket over the two of us, and he snuggled closer to me underneath it.

Having Kurt next me gave me the most amazing feelings ever—it made me feel whole. Noticing me staring slightly at him, he nudged me slightly, and leant his head on my shoulder.

After a second (probably admiring our adorableness), Nick and Jeff joined us, and we stayed like that until falling asleep a few hours later. My last thought was—what did I do to become so darn lucky?

_Kurt's POV_

The next morning, I awoke early, and felt different. After a second, everything from last night and yesterday came rushing back to me, and I smiled widely. I, Kurt Hummel, had an honest-to-god boyfriend, who also happened to be extremely good-looking, sweet, and romantic. As I made to get up, I realized there was an arm snaked around my waist, and a warm presence flush against my back. Suddenly, there were warm lips on my neck.

"No, stay..." Blaine mumbled, still asleep, kissing my neck.

Smiling to myself, I nuzzled back into his arms, content to just lay there, feeling his lips on my neck and his arms tight across my torso.

About half an hour later, everybody else woke up. "Hi." Blaine murmured to me.

Rolling over so I was facing him (he hadn't released my waist, though), I mouthed, 'Hi'.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Mutely, I nodded, smiling, and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Mmmmm." Blaine kissed me back on the lips gently, and I deepened the kiss slightly.

Suddenly, a pillow was chucked at our faces. Startled, we turned to see Nick and Jeff, grinning evilly.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked indignantly.

Nick pantomimed throwing up. "Way too early in the morning for that." he told us.

Looking at each other, we shrugged, and started kissing again, smiling. "Okay, out of here. We need to shower and change, you guys go to your rooms." Jeff pushed us out the door.

Laughing, we obligingly stepped out of their dorm. "Meet you outside your dorm in an hour?" Blaine requested.

I nodded, pecked him quickly again on the cheek, and headed to my dorm. There, I showered quickly, changed my uniform, did my skin routine, and coiffed my hair. That being done, I headed over to Blaine's dorm. Knocking on the door, he answered, "Come in!"

Walking into his dorm, I was amazed by how Blaine his room was. It looked like him, it smelled like him, and it was perfect. "Hey. Wanna go to breakfast?" Blaine asked me, putting on his tie.

Nodding, I smirked at his attempt at putting on his tie. I touched mine, and he laughed. "Yeah, usually I can do this, I just can't seem to do it today."

Walking over to him, smiling softly, I fixed his tie. As I straightened it, he looked up slightly into my eyes, maintaining eye contact with me.

"Thank you." he said breathily.

'No problem', I mouthed.

"So, breakfast?" he asked.

Nodding, I took his hand, and we walked down to the cafeteria together.

After getting our breakfasts, we sat down at the table with the rest of the Warblers. Noticing our nearness, David's eyes widened.

"No way..." he breathed.

"What?" Wes asked, concerned.

"You two totally are together now!" David enthused, pointing at Blaine and me.

Grinning from ear to ear, Blaine pecked me on the cheek. "Yes, we are." he replied.

Excited, Wes congratulated us, "That's awesome, guys! You two are so perfect for each other!"

_We are_, I wrote.

"When did this happen?" Trent asked, equally excited.

"Last night. We went out on a date, and now he's my boyfriend!" Blaine told the table as I blushed.

"You're so lucky, Kurt. And you too, Blaine. Congratulations!" Trent told us sincerely.

_Thank you, everyone._ I wrote.

The rest of the school reacted exactly the same way to our news. Random students came up to congratulate us, teachers smiled at me, telling me they were happy for me, and Nick and Jeff teased me all day.

As Blaine and I didn't have any classes together, we met up between each class to walk with each other, merely holding hands. During lunch, we sat together, enduring Nick and Jeff's teasing about our sappiness already together. At about halfway through lunch, I got a text from Puck.

**Hey, Princess, we missed you this weekend, so the Finnster and I are coming to visit this afternoon. Meet us out front, okay? -Puck**

Laughing, I showed this to Blaine, who gulped. "I have to meet your brother and Puck?" he asked, nervous.

_You already met Puck though..._I reminded him.

"But I wasn't your boyfriend then, just aspiring to be." Blaine reminded me.

Thinking this true (and smiling secretly at the 'aspiring to be' part), I nodded. _True, but you're gonna have to meet them sometime..._

"But today?" he mock-whined, smiling at me.

Smiling evilly, I wrote, _Well, think about it this way—if they like you (and they will), then you'll have them behind you when you meet my dad!_

Eyes wide, Blaine breathed out in shock, "Oh yeah, forgot that part..."

Nudging him playfully, I wrote, _They'll love you, don't worry!_

"Promise?" Blaine checked.

_Promise._ I wrote.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay."

Smiling, I texted Puck back, **Great! There's actually someone I want you to meet... -Kurt**

Instantly, I got a reply. **Oh really? Will Finn have to play protective older brother? -Puck**

**Maybe... ;) but don't let him bring anything threatening! -Kurt**

**I'm happy for you. And I think I'll let you tell him yourself—that way you get to see the expression on his face as well! -Puck**

Grinning by now, I texted back, **Thank you! It will be priceless, won't it? -Kurt**

**My gift to you. Anyway, we'll be there at 4, okay? Expect us to stay for a while. -Puck**

**Okay! See you then! -Kurt**

**See you then, Princess! -Puck**

"So?" Blaine asked anxiously.

Laughing, I handed my phone over to him, letting him read my conversation with Puck.

_Don't worry, I'll keep you safe._ I joked.

Blaine nodded nervously. "Thanks for that." he said.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Worth the wait? Some of you requested more Puck, so I'll write a little with him. Once again, please review and make my day! (and let me know y'all are still reading this!)**


	11. Chapter 11 Scream

**A/N: Okay, guys, here's some news. As those who read Blaine's Version of Eventsknow, that one's done, but I'll probably be doing a sequel sometime. So, for the last few days, I've been working on this story, and I've finally finished it! It's 15 full chapters, and a short epilogue (kind of like with Blaine's Version of Events, at least in regards to the epilogue and all...). This means that if I get enough reviews, I'll update fairly often. (Btw, I reached over 100 reviews on this—thank you all soooo much!) So, enjoy, review, and try not to freak out over the title!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I'm forced to admit I don't own Glee, or anything else you may recognize...darn. Watch me cry.**

Chapter 11—Scream

As planned, at 4, I was waiting outside of Dalton for Finn and Puck. At about 4:05, they arrived, parking, then coming out to greet and hug me.

Breaking from our group hug, Puck gave an amused look. "So, let's see who this guy is!"

"What guy?" Finn asked, confused.

Smiling nervously, I wrote quickly, _I have a boyfriend now, Finn._

Predictably, Finn freaked out. "What? You have a boyfriend? Does Dad know? Who is he? Does he go here? Is he out? Is he treating you okay? When did all this happen?" he half-shrieked.

Puck looked at him amused. "Wow, way to sound like a girl, dude." he commented.

Laughing at Finn's face at this, I wrote, _First of all, yes, of course he's out, and he goes here. His name is Blaine, he's treating me perfectly, and Dad doesn't know, as this all only happened last night. I wanted to take Blaine home to meet dad this weekend._

Reading this slowly, Finn smiled uncertainly. "So, he's being good to you?" he checked.

'Perfect', I mouthed.

"Good for you, then!" Finn pulled me into another hug. "I want to meet him now, though." he demanded, breaking the embrace.

Nodding, I smiled. _He's waiting in my dorm. And be nice, he's nervous to meet you two._

Puck grinned. "Oh, we'll be nice, don't worry about us, Princess."

Shaking my head at them, I led them up to my dorm. There Blaine was, sitting nervously on my bed. Going over to him and giving him a quick peck, I led him over to Finn and Puck. "Hi, I'm Blaine." he said awkwardly, staring up at Finn's ginormous height.

"Oh yeah, I remember you!" Puck exclaimed, startling us both.

"You do?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. You were the one who looked really jealous when that kid thought I was Kurt's boyfriend." Puck said.

Blushing, Blaine nodded slightly. "I guess I did. Anyway, it's nice to meet you two."

"Great to meet you too. Kurt, go hang with your pals." Puck ordered me.

Rolling my eyes and knowing it would be fruitless to resist, I kissed Blaine on the cheek, and wrote, _If you hurt him, I swear I will break your X-Box, and every one you ever buy. That's a promise. Be nice!_

Finn smiled. "Oh, we'll be nice. Now leave. We need to chat with boyfriend here."

"Don't leave me, Kurt!" Blaine mock-cried.

Grinning, I gave him a full kiss on the lips. Smiling, Blaine tried to deepen it, but I stopped him, pulling away, aware of Finn and Puck staring at us.

"That's actually kind of hot." Puck commented, and I spluttered slightly before grinning, and giving Puck a peck on the cheek, then leaving.

_Blaine's POV_

Who would have thought Kurt kissing another guy would look so hot? I guess knowing the guy wasn't a threat (at least to stealing Kurt away from me) helped a bunch.

Grinning at my dazed expression, Puck commented, "You've really got it bad for Porcelain, don't you?"

Jerking out of my daze, I focused on the two bigger boys in front of me. "I do. I love him."

Finn looked shocked, Puck impressed. "You told him that already?" he asked.

Shaking my head, I answered, "No, of course not. We haven't even been dating for 24 hours yet...but I've loved him for months now."

"Months?" Finn spoke up, confused. "He only moved to Dalton a few weeks ago."

Blushing, I nodded. "It's kind of a long story." I mumbled.

"Explain. Now. This'll be good." Puck ordered.

"Okay, so did you know that he came to spy on Dalton?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember that...I was the one to suggest it. He never did tell us what happened, though." Puck reminisced.

"Well, I saw him then. He stopped me on the staircase, asking me what was going on—we were having an impromptu performance. I told him and showed him the way, heck, I even sang the song to him, but before I could get to him afterwards, he was gone. I'd been looking for him ever since, and then he showed up here, and I freaked out. But amazingly, he feels the same, so here we are." I finished sappily.

"Oh god, I think I'm about to puke out rainbows." Puck laughed.

"Soooo, you heard him when he still had his voice?" Finn asked.

I nodded, and Puck asked, "How much do you know?"

"Everything." I answered honestly, and they looked, if not shocked, surprised.

"And you're treating him right?" Finn asked.

Nodding fervently, I responded, "Yes, I am. He's my everything. Hurting him would be like hurting myself."

Looking over to Finn, Puck nodded. "I like him." he said.

Finn shrugged. "Me too. But Burt's gonna freak."

"Kurt wanted to take me to meet him this weekend." I put in.

Nodding, Finn mused, "That'll be interesting..."

"Will he like me?" I asked anxiously.

Puck patted me reassuringly on the arm. "Don't worry. Act like you did today, and he'll love you. Now go and find your boyfriend again."

"Thank you!" I told them, and ran out of the room to find Kurt.

The six of us (Kurt, myself, Puck, Finn, Nick, and Jeff) spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out, and I found I really did like Finn and Puck. They were fun people (when they stopped being overprotective of Kurt), and they did really care about Kurt, and were great at making him laugh with New Directions gossip. When they finally left at about 8 (they ate dinner with us in the cafeteria), we were all sad to see them go, although I would (gulp) see them again this Friday night.

The rest of the week flew by, and suddenly it was Friday, and I was driving us down to Lima. Finally, I pulled into Kurt's driveway. Clasping my hand, Kurt kissed me gently, then mouthed, 'You can do this'. Nodding, I got out, and hastened to open the door for Kurt, who, by this point, knew to wait. Otherwise, I complained until he kissed me. Holding his hand tightly, he walked me to his door, and knocked. Immediately, it was opened by Finn.

"Come in, guys." he loudly welcomed us before whispering, "Okay, so Burt knows you're bringing someone, Kurt, he just thinks it's a friend, though."

"Thanks." I whispered as Kurt nodded.

"You there, kid?" A deep voice called, and Kurt released my hand to run into his dad's hug.

"Hey there, I missed you." Burt told his son gruffly.

_I missed you too, Daddy._ Kurt wrote, looking up at his dad.

"Kurt? Is that you?" a female voice called, and Kurt released his dad to hug his step-mother.

As he did this, Burt surveyed me. "So, you're a friend of Kurt's?" he asked me.

"Uh, yes, sir, I am." I cleared my throat nervously.

Burt grinned. "Hey, none of that sir stuff, it's Burt, okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, s-Burt." I remedied quickly.

"It's lovely to meet you." Carole said, giving me a quick hug.

"You too." I replied.

"Okay, let's sit down for dinner." Burt told us all, and we quickly settled down to the table (Puck was in the dining room, finishing up setting the table). He directed me to a seat next to Kurt (with a wink), and I sat down slowly, happy that I had Kurt next to me.

Carole served dinner—a lovely pot-roast that Burt only got a small slice of along with a Caesar salad and fresh bread, and Burt questioned us about Dalton. After Kurt was done eating, he wrote, _Dad, Carole, I have something to tell you_.

Burt smiled. "Let me guess—you want to tell us that you and Blaine are dating, right?"

Kurt stared at his dad, shocked, while I gaped as well. "How did you know?" I asked, unable to help myself.

He chuckled. "Well, first, it's kind of obvious from the way you two look at each other," he started, and, glancing at each other again, we both blushed, "you were holding hands under the table at some point, and," Burt turned to look at me in the eye, "I've never seen my son this happy before, so it has to be you."

Smiling at this, I saw Kurt wipe a tear from his eye, and get up to hug his dad. Settling back down next to me, Kurt took my hand, smiling tearfully, but happily, at me.

"Thank you, Burt." I said.

Burt smiled, then grew serious. "Is he treating you right?" he asked Kurt, all joking gone.

Nodding quickly, Kurt pecked me quickly on the cheek. "Good. You keep it that way, otherwise I'll have no reservations about using my shotgun." Burt warned me.

Wide-eyed, I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Lovely. Now Carole, how was your day at work?" Burt turned to his second wife, and I squeezed Kurt's hand. Everything was perfect.

A month and a half passed. Along with it came Sectionals (Kurt went to cheer us on, and was quite delighted with the tie), more family dinners with Kurt's family, long 'studying' sessions with Kurt in each other's dorms, Kurt teaching me a little sign language (I wasn't the greatest at it, but I did try hard), and many more dates. On our one-month anniversary, we went back to La Perle Etincelante, and had Clarissa again as our waitress. She was thrilled to see us, and requested details on where we'd gone afterwards, and how I'd asked him, and had awwwed over the whole thing. Once again, she brought us free cake at the end, declaring that 'one-month anniversaries were the best'. And again, she conveniently forgot to bring two forks. Grinning, we had fed it to each other just like last time, and had left her a big tip when departing.

After dinner, we had gone back to the park. The lights weren't shining, but it was still special, and we had both been moved. When we had gotten back from the park (considerably later this time), we had found Kurt's room all fixed up with small candles, flowers in vases, and Mulan playing on, okay, now there was apparently a TV in Kurt's room. Smiling at this, and thanking our friends in our head, we had changed into pajamas, and snuggled together to watch Mulan.

Waking up curled tightly against Kurt's chest never got old, and I peppered his face with light kisses until he awoke with a smile on his face. He tilted his face up to kiss me properly, and I wondered again how I ever got to be so lucky as to get Kurt.

A few weeks later, it was a Saturday, and I had let myself be coerced into shopping with Kurt. Nick had already gone a few times with him, both times Jeff and I had bowed out, claiming we'd only slow them down. However, this time, Kurt was adamant, and forced me to come. It was actually a bunch of fun. I mean, I'm a teenage boy, I enjoy looking at my boyfriend in tight skinny jeans and shirts. At one point, he put on this leather jacket with black skinny jeans, and he looked so bad-ass and sexy that I couldn't help myself, and kissed him right there in the dressing room, not caring who saw us.

Kissing me back passionately, Kurt ran his fingers through my hair, loosening up the gel, and causing some curls to spring free. Finally, panting, we parted, grinning at each other.

Kurt gestured at his ensemble, smiling, and I asked, "Are you gonna buy it?"

He shrugged, and I nodded understandingly. "Of course, theres still a lot of other things to try on before you decide." I told him.

Nodding, he wrote, _Exactly. There might be something I like more...I don't know yet though. What should I try next?_

"How about that sweater with those jeans?" I handed him a sweater and another pair of skinny jeans that matched the sweater.

Kurt nodded and went back into his changing room with them. "Oh, and pass me out the jacket and black jeans—I'll fold them up, and put them with the other possible clothes." I called.

A moment later, he handed them over the door. "Hey, I'm gonna go look outside for a minute—I thought I saw a shirt that I liked. I'll be back in a second, okay?"

Waiting til I saw him raise a thumbs-up sign over the door, I grabbed the jacket and jeans, and went out to the register line. Thankfully, there was no one else in line, and so I immediately handed over the clothes to the girl behind the register. "Oooh, these are cool!" she said, scanning them over. "Younger brother?" she asked.

"Uh, no, boyfriend." I replied, deciding to just see how she'd react.

Shrugging, she answered, "That's fun. Was he that brunette you walked in with? Cause he seemed like he'd look awesome in something like this."

Smiling, I answered, "Yeah, and he really does. He wasn't sure if he wanted to buy them, so I'm doing it for him."

She chuckled. "That's so cute! I wish my boyfriend did that for me."

"I bet he will someday." I told her, and she smiled and handed me my bag.

"Thanks. And here you go."

Nodding, I walked back into the dressing room as Kurt stepped out, looking plain edible in a soft, formfitting sweater over white skinny jeans. "Wow..." I breathed, looking at him.

Beaming, he twirled in a circle, showing the clothes off, then his eyes focused on the bag loosely gripped in my hand. Pointing at it, he cocked his head questioningly. 'What is in there?' he signed.

Blushing slightly, I explained, "You looked really good in them, so I just _had_ to buy them for you..." I opened the bag, revealing the jacket and jeans.

Smirking at me, Kurt came up verrrrry close to me. 'You liked them that much?' he signed, then kissed below my ear.

Trying hard to breathe, I answered, "Even more..." then focused on not collapsing into a gooey pile on the floor.

After a second, Kurt stopped what he was doing, and my legs hardened again. Leaning my forehead against his, I whispered, "You're so beautiful, Kurt."

He smiled at me, blue eyes glinting wetly, and I gave him a gentle kiss. "And I do like that sweater too." I told him afterwards.

'Not the jeans?' he signed, then pointed to his legs.

Pursing my lips slightly, I decided, "They could be much, much tighter."

Kurt giggled, and slapped my arm lightly. I hugged him tightly, then released him. "Go try on more!" I ordered. Rolling his eyes fondly at me, Kurt acquiesced, going back into his changing room.

We hit many other stores. I bought him even more clothes, just so I could see him wear them, even though he resisted occasionally. At one point, he demanded that I try on clothes as well. When I admitted I had no clue what look I wanted, Kurt only rolled his eyes, motioned for me to stay, and went into the greater area of the store. A minute later, he appeared again with a pair of dark blue jeans, a deep red shirt, and a thin black tie. He shoved the clothes into my hands, then pushed me into a changing room.

Grinning, I had shed my clothes, pulling on the jeans (geez, these were tight!), buttoning on the shirt (leaving the top three buttons open), and tying the tie loosely around my neck, accentuating the open part of the shirt. Two could play this game. Sauntering out into the hall, I leaned on the door, loving Kurt's reaction. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped slightly, and he walked up to me and kissed me hard, tugging on my tie. He walked me back against a wall, pushing his body up slightly against my own. Both my hands went to circle the small of his back, pulling him even closer. "You're amazing." I gasped out between breathless kisses. He responded by nipping me gently on my collarbone.

After a few minutes of absolute dazed bliss, we separated, lips both red and swollen. "W-we should cool down." I told Kurt, breathless. Overwhelmed, he nodded, pulling back from me slightly.

We sat there for a minute, controlling our breathing, until Kurt gave me a grin. _You're buying that._ he wrote with a smirk.

"Yeah?" I asked, smirking as well.

_Yeah. _Kurt answered.

After visiting many more shops, we went to the mall's cafe, and got ourselves coffee, people-watching. Once we were done with our coffee and biscotti (who doesn't love biscotti, and it was also really fun to feed to Kurt), we gathered up our bags, and headed out.

We crossed the street to where I had parked my car, and loaded our bags into the trunk. Counting them, Kurt suddenly clapped a hand to his forehead. "What?" I asked, worried.

_The bag with your clothes in it—we forgot it!_ he wrote frantically.

Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, I told him, "Oh, we probably left it at our table...here, you wait here, and I'll go run and get it, okay?"

Kurt nodded, and I ran back into the mall. I found the bag easily, as it was, indeed, under the table we had drank coffee at, then ran back out. Not thinking, I began to walk across the street, holding the bag over my head to show Kurt.

However, instead of looking happy, Kurt looked scared.

There was a shriek of, "BLAINE!", and I looked to the side to see a car barreling towards me. Freaked out, I ran to the side of the street to see the car rush on by us, not even noticing me at all.

All of a sudden, I remember. Someone had shouted my name, someone had screamed 'Blaine', saving my life. Looking over, I saw Kurt leaning against the truck, panting heavily. Going over to him, I help him by his shoulders.

"Kurt?" I asked hesitantly, not able to believe what I'd heard.

"B-b-blaine?" he whispered, then fainted dead in my arms.

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to be dramatic! If enough of you review, I'll update fairly quickly...maybe in the morning...! **


	12. Chapter 12 Voice

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter—I did! Thank you to everyone who reviewed—you guys made my day! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize...**

Chapter 12—Voice

Holding Kurt close to me, I laid him in the backseat of the car. Just as I was about to call 911, he stirred, and I slammed my phone shut.

"Baby? Are you okay? Talk to me, honey. Sweetie, don't be hurt. No, please don't be hurt." I begged him.

Opening his eyes (how can he still be sexy even after waking up from fainting? I mean, seriously?), he looked up at me in surprise, sitting up. "You're okay?" he whispered.

Gasping at the sound of his voice, oh, his beautiful, high angelic voice, I half-chuckled, half-sobbed, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. You saved me, baby."

"I-I can talk?" Kurt asked dazedly, hand going up to his throat.

Nodding quickly, I told him, "Like an angel...just like I remember."

Kurt looked like the happiest, most beautiful man alive at that moment. "I can talk!" he repeated, this time in a stronger voice.

Still unbelievably shocked, I asked, "How...?"

"I don't know." Kurt whispered, then started. "Dad! He has to know!" he exclaimed.

"D-do you want to call him?" I asked, grinning now.

Kurt suddenly smirked. "No...no, you call him. I want to see his face."

Grinning at this idea, I asked, "Do you want to go now?"

He nodded, so I took out my phone, and dialed in Kurt's home number. Puck picked it up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Hey, this is Blaine. Is Burt around?" I replied.

"Yeah...why, do you need to ask if Kurt can stay at Dalton, because I'm pretty sure Burt won't be too happy with you molesting his darling boy." Puck retorted instantly.

Spluttering (and blushing), I managed to choke out, "NO! Nothing like that...can I talk to Burt?" I reiterated.

Sighing, Puck agreed, "Fine, but if you ask him, you're gonna be told no..." Distantly, I heard him yell, "Hey, Burt, loverboy on the phone for you!", then heavy footsteps.

"Hello?" Burt asked.

"Hi Burt, it's Blaine." I greeted him.

Sounding dryly amused, Burt answered, "Yeah, I got that from 'loverboy'. Is Kurt okay?"

"Oh yes, yes, of course." I answered, glancing at Kurt. Kurt smiled, and gestured me on. "He was actually wondering if we could all have dinner tonight at your place. He's missed you guys, so he wanted to see you all again."

Kurt gave me a wink and a thumbs-up.

Burt sounded pleased. "Well, that's sweet, and just like Kurt. Sure, tell him tonight will be great. Should Puck stay, or should we boot him out?" he checked.

"Oh, stay, definitely, he's like part of the family." I instantly told him.

Burt chuckled, then asked suspiciously, "Is there any special reason for tonight...I mean, umm, is there something he wants to tell us?"

Caught, I hesitated, "Umm...no, no, nothing like that..."

Catching my hesitance, Burt asked seriously, "Are you guys...?" he trailed off suggestively, and I blanched.

"No, no, nothing like that! He really just missed you, and we were shopping, so he wanted me to drive him, and...yeah." I finished awkwardly.

Appeased, Burt said, "Well, okay, we'll have dinner at 7, okay? When will you guys get here?"

Checking the time (it was 5:43), I answered, "About an hour...that okay?"

"Perfect. We'll see you guys then." he replied, then hung up.

"So?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"They'll all be there for dinner at 7!" I enthused, and Kurt jumped into my arms.

"Yay!" he squealed, excited beyond belief.

Staring into those pools of blue, I said softly, "You have such a beautiful voice..."

Blushing red, Kurt put a hand to his throat. "It's still really rough." he excused.

I caught his hand, and held it to his heart. "No, it's not, it's beautiful, just like you."

He kissed me gently, then pulled back when I tried to deepen the kiss. "Hey!" I cried, mock-indignant.

"We—need—to—drive." Kurt punctuated each word with a peck to my lips.

"Fine..." I mock-pouted, but obediently went into the drivers seat, and started driving.

"So, how are you going to do this?" I asked Kurt when we were about fifteen minutes away.

Looking thoughtful, he shrugged. "I actually hadn't thought about it. What do you think?" he asked.

Grinning, I thought for a second. "Well, you could greet them at the door. That'd be fun. You could call them right now, and have them freaked out at the door, waiting for you. Or..." I trailed off, grinning unbearably.

"Or...?" Kurt prompted me.

"Or, you pretend you're still a mute for a while, then in the middle of dinner, I say that you have an announcement, you stand up, and start talking." I elaborated.

"Ooooh, I like that one!" Kurt replied, smiling. "That way, they're all there at the same time, I can see all their faces at once, and...it'd just be funny." he smirked.

"Going with the latter?" I asked.

"Going with the latter." Kurt grinned.

This was gonna be fun...!

When we arrived there, we got our Kurt's notebook and pen for hopefully the last time, and headed for the door. It was opened by Carole this time, who swept us both into a motherly hug. "How are you two?" she asked, holding us at arms length.

"Just dandy." I replied, giving Kurt a secret smile.

_Dandy?_ he wrote, smirking at me.

"Yes, dandy!" I replied, nudging him playfully.

"Aren't you two cute!" Carole gushed, and ushered us inside.

Burt came out of the living room to engulf Kurt in a huge hug, which Kurt returned willingly, clutching his dad tightly.

'Missed you', Kurt mouthed to his dad, who chuckled.

"I missed you too, kiddo. And you, Blaine, how're you doing?" he asked, giving me a hug of my own.

"Just fine, s-Burt, thanks." I answered when he released me a moment later.

"What's this important news you were talking about?" Burt asked me, looking from me to Kurt and back to me.

Not letting myself be caught in that trap, I shrugged, "No really important news I can think of, Burt, just Kurt wanting to see his family."

Smiling, Burt replied, "Nothing wrong with that. Hey, Finn, Puck, the boys are here!" he yelled downstairs.

"Cool!" Finn came bounding up the stairs to give his brother a gentle hug. "Hey, Kurt, how're ya doing?" he asked.

'Good' Kurt signed, and Finn looked at him weird.

Laughing, I translated, "He means good."

Blushing, Finn nodded. "Yeah, I'm not very good with that stuff, sorry."

'It's okay', Kurt signed, and once again I translated.

"Hey, how come the Finnster's getting all the love?" Puck asked, and came out from behind Finn to give us both a two-armed hug. "How're my boys doing? Princess, he still treating you well?"

"Why does everyone always ask me that?" I asked the air. "Shouldn't they ever be asking if Kurt's treating _me_ well?" I laughed.

Kurt, chuckling, put his hands in a halo gesture on top of his head. "It's cause Kurt's an angel, but you could totally rock that badboy look if you tried." Puck informed me.

"Really?" I asked, amused, while Kurt spluttered.

"Yeah." Puck nodded. "But you'd have to lose the hair gel."

As Kurt nodded enthusiastically, I grinned. "Don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon. But seriously, Kurt can completely do the badboy look." I bragged.

"Really?" Finn asked, intrigued, while Burt just shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Oh yeah," I elaborated, "you have not lived until you've seen Kurt in a leather jacket."

Nodding his head, Puck contemplated it. "Yeah, you would look pretty smoking, Kurt."

Burt coughed loudly, forcing us to realize that he and Carole were still here. "Oh, sorry." I blushed.

"We'll live." Burt grinned. "Anyway, anyone want dinner?"

"Yes, please!" Finn and Puck chorused, and, glancing at Kurt, we shook our heads at them in amusement.

Dinner was fairly normal—them talking about the New Directions, the shop, and the hospital and asking about Dalton, until Kurt gave me a look near the end of dinner. Smiling back, I stood up.

"Umm, Kurt has an announcement he'd like to make." I informed them, then stood back down.

As Kurt stood up, slightly nervous, Puck asked, "Wait, are you two getting married?"

"No, I bet they want to move out to New York already." Finn argued.

"I'd think it'd be more along the lines of they found a baby girl they want to adopt." Carole went along with them with a smile.

"Wait, neither of you are pregnant, right?" Finn asked, and we all turned to stare at him.

Kurt broke the silence. "What? No, we're guys, Finn, remember? We can't get pregnant. Geeze, you're such a goofball!" he said, and everyone froze.

Finn's eyes bulged way out, Carole gave a gasp, Puck started to cry (though he told me later on that if I ever told anyone, he'd kill me), and Burt stared at his son in disbelief.

Realizing what he'd done, Kurt turned to look down at me, unsure of what to do next. Giving him a look of encouragement, he said, "Umm, yeah, I got my voice back..." he trailed off, grinning at all their faces.

Burt got up slowly, walked over to Kurt, then hugged him suddenly, tightly, in a big hug. "I love you, Kurt." he said gruffly, tears starting to flow down his face.

"I love you too, Dad." Kurt whispered back. Then, "Umm, can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry!" Burt released him quickly, sitting back down, and Kurt adjusted his outfit.

"How...?" Carole asked, flabbergasted.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know, I really don't."

"When did you realize this?" Puck asked, suddenly amused by this, over his shock.

"About two hours ago." Kurt answered promptly.

"Right before I called you." I put in, glancing at Kurt.

"What was the first thing you said?" Burt asked, intrigued.

Before Kurt could answer, I cut in, "My name." I said smugly.

When everyone looked amused, Kurt elaborated, "Well, actually, I screamed his name."

"Did not need to know that." Finn muttered, and Kurt blushed.

"Eww, not like that, Finn! Way to have a dirty mind!" he admonished.

Leaning forward, Puck asked, "So, umm, why did you scream Blaine's name?"

Groaning, I begged, "Please don't say, it makes me seem 5."

Grinning evilly, Kurt explained, "See, Blaine here actually is 5 years old, and couldn't remember how to cross the street. We forgot one of our bags in the mall, so he ran back in to get it, and when he crossed the street, he forgot to look, and there was a car coming straight for him. So I screamed his name, and he managed to get out of the way in time, and...voila." Kurt flourished his hand.

They all turned to stare at me for a moment in disbelief. Finally..."Wait, you don't know how to cross the street?" Finn asked, amused.

When I groaned, he went on, "Even I know that!"

"I wasn't thinking." I muttered, and Kurt gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, you're very adorable and all that." he told me.

"We need to see a doctor." Burt said out of the blue.

"Yes, we do." I agreed, and Kurt nodded.

"But can we pleeeeaaaase wait til tomorrow...?" Kurt pouted.

"Fine. But we're going first thing in the morning." Burt decided, then turned to me. "So, where are you two staying tonight?"

"Umm..." I stuttered awkwardly, feeling my face heat up.

"I can put up a cot in my room for him." Kurt put in smoothly. Wow, less than 3 hours with his voice back, and he's already so...perfect.

Burt eyed me suspiciously, and Kurt huffed. "Dad, seriously! We live in dorms, we've slept in the same room before!"

"I thought you had your own room." Burt asked, thrown.

"Have you ever heard of sleepovers?" Kurt asked.

Chuckling, Burt nodded. "I'd missed your banter. Fine, but no funny business." he warned me.

"Dad!" Kurt scolded, and Burt raised his hands.

"Now, who wants dessert?" Carole asked, grinning, and thankfully cutting through the awkward silence.

Puck snorted, and winked at me. "Dessert would be great, thanks, Carole."

I coughed, and Kurt patted me on the back.

Two hours later, dessert was finished, the table cleared, a doctors appointment arranged for the next day, and an air mattress set up for me next to Kurt's bed. Saying goodnight to everyone, we got into our pajamas, and I started to lay down on the air mattress.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked me, smiling.

"Going to sleep?" I made it a question.

He chuckled, and patted his bed. "Oh, come over here."

Glancing nervously at his door, I protested, "But your dad will kill me..."

Leaning close, Kurt whispered, "What Dad doesn't know, won't kill him."

Making the mistake of breathing in, I felt his sweet breath wash over me. "Okay." I breathed out, and clambered into bed with him. Wrapping an arm around his waist, we snuggled in close to each other, content to just lie in each others arms. After a minute, Kurt asked, "Do you, umm..." he couldn't seem to finish the question.

Turning so we were nose to nose, I asked, "Do I what?"

"N-nothing." Kurt turned away slightly, and I pulled him back.

"Do I what?" I repeated firmly.

Sighing (which did nothing to help my concentration), he asked in a rush, "Do you like my voice? Is it too..." again, he trailed off.

Understanding, but wanting him to ask, I prompted him, "Is it too what? Kurt, just ask me."

"Is it too girly? Is it too high?" he asked, and my jaw dropped.

"No!" I answered, but as this did nothing to his hesitant expression, I continued, "No, Kurt, never think that! You have the most beautiful, strong, sweet, angelic voice I've ever heard. It's not girly, it's not too high, don't even say that. It's part of who you are. It's you."

Ducking my head, I added, "I liked you the moment I met you remember? I heard your voice, and saw your face, and I knew you were the one for me."

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" Kurt wondered, smiling now.

Smirking cheerfully, I told him, "I'm just that awesome."

Shaking his head playfully, Kurt twisted closer to me, and we lay there, silent, until we fell asleep.

**A/N: So? I just had to give Kurt his voice back...it's so beautiful! I hope you guys are happy with that... ;). Next chapter...so much fun! Please review and tell me what you think about all of this!**


	13. Chapter 13 Blaine's Girlfriend

**A/N: Okay, so I was laughing while I wrote this one...the title's enough...and thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize...**

Chapter 13—Blaine's Girlfriend

The next morning, I woke to Kurt, already dressed, doing his hair. "Good morning." I said, sitting up in his bed.

Glancing over and smiling, Kurt replied with a cheerful, "Morning, honey. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a talented log." I retorted, getting out of bed.

"Oh, here, flip your pillow over," Kurt directed me, "then lay down on the air mattress for a minute."

Confused, I did as he told. After a second, I asked, "Aren't you joining me?"

Kurt grinned. "That would defeat the purpose, Blaine. If dad checks, then there'll be only one head dimple on my bed, and the air mattress will look slept in."

"Oh." I realized. "Aren't you a smart cookie. How's your voice doing?" I checked.

"Just dandy." Kurt mocked me.

"Dandy is a lovely word, that is underrated." I reminded him, grinning, and getting up from the air mattress to give him a kiss.

Wrinkling his nose, Kurt moved away, and pointed to the bathroom. "Morning breath." he told me.

"I feel like I should be indignant about that." I commented, but did as he said, going into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I came out, I asked, "Now can I have my morning kiss?"

Obligingly, Kurt gave me a quick kiss. When he began to pull away, I didn't let him, and deepened the kiss. Smiling against my lips, Kurt wrapped his arms around my neck, one hand going into my hair (oh lord, I bet it looked terrible and curly right now, but I reeeaaalllly couldn't be bothered with that now...), when the door burst open.

"Hey, guys, Burt says—eeewww, dudes, really?" Finn started, then wrinkled his nose.

"Finn! Closed door means knock! We've talked about this!" Kurt scolded his brother, who grumbled,

"I think I liked you better when you couldn't talk."

Considering, I decided, "Actually, I kinda like the whole talking thing."

"TMI, dude, TMI." Finn told me, not losing the weird look on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt snapped, "Mind out of gutter, Finn. Out of gutter. You're starting to sound like Puck."

As he had no doubt been listening in, Puck strolled in. "You say it like that's a bad thing." he protested, grinning, and looked us over (we may not have fully separated...). "Hot." he commented.

"Sometimes I wonder about him." I informed Kurt.

"All the time." Kurt grinned.

"What does that make me?" Finn asked, confused.

Kurt grinned. "The second member in an approaching-gay bromance."

Protesting, Finn replied, "But I'm not gay!"

While I snickered, Kurt looked at his now-brother. "I know." he retorted, and I burst out laughing.

"I should come to your house more often." I giggled.

Kurt shot me a pleading look. "Please do." he requested.

Kissing him quickly on the nose, I told him, "Whenever you want."

"I am seriously scarred for life." Finn muttered.

Grinning, I told him, "Hey, count yourself lucky. I bet tons of guys would pay money to watch two hot guys make-out."

"Not in Ohio." Finn reminded me.

"Don't I know it." Kurt muttered.

"Boys! We have to leave in half an hour. Stop sniping, and get ready!" Burt yelled from somewhere, and Finn and Puck retreated from the room.

Kurt smirked at me. "Now, as much as I'd love to kiss you for half an hour, you need to shower and get dressed."

"Fine." I pouted, but obediently grabbed a shopping bag containing the outfit Kurt had really liked on me and went into the bathroom. After a second, a thought occurred to me, and I popped my head out. "Ummmm, what should I do for underwear?" I asked awkwardly.

Blushing, Kurt went to his dresser, and threw me a pair. "Here, these are new." he said.

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully, and popped back into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I realized about halfway through that I'd been singing loudly, and stopped suddenly.

"Keep singing!" Kurt shouted through the door.

Grinning, I launched into _Teenage Dream_, singing loudly. When I got out, I quickly toweled off, and changed into the clothes I had just bought. Realizing I had no hair gel, I poked one of my curls. It bounced back into place, and I called, "Hey, Kurt, do you have any gel?"

"Are you decent?" he asked.

Answering the question by opening the door, I let him see. His eyes glanced over my outfit, widening just as they had yesterday, and he grabbed my tie, pulled me into a searing kiss, and wound his fingers in my hair. Responding instantly, I pushed him against the door, hands dropping to his hips. He tugged on my hair gently, and I moaned slightly. After another minute of this, he pulled away. "We need to cool down." he panted slightly, and I nodded. "Do you have any gel?" I asked weakly.

Grinning, he reached past me to pluck a bottle from a drawer. "Remember, only a dime." he mocked me cheekily.

"Per square inch." I added.

"I like your curls." he pouted.

"Yes, and I like to be able to walk down the street without people laughing and pointing." I retorted.

Smirking, Kurt conceded that point. "True. But you're wearing it without gel one day."

"As long as we don't get seen by anybody, that's fine." I answered, and he grinned.

"Fine by me." he winked, and sauntered out of the bathroom.

Laying my hands on the counter, I stared at the mirror, thrown. Who'd have thought Kurt would be that...forward...sexy...so unbelievably touchable...geez, I needed to get my head straightened. Kurt had just gotten his voice back, how bout I focus on that. Everything else we could talk about some other time...and how I would look forward to that time. Okay, Blaine, mind out of gutter...mind out of gutter.

Carefully, I gelled my hair down, trying to use as little as possible (and not really succeeding...). Once I was done, I rejoined Kurt in his room. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup." I answered, and we went into the kitchen where Burt was waiting for us.

"Ready, guys?" he asked.

"What about breakfast?" Kurt asked, looking around.

Burt chuckled. "I figured that you'd both need coffee, so we'd hit The Lima Bean first. That okay?"

Kurt hugged his dad. "Yes!"

"If he says so!" I replied, looking at Kurt's enthusiasm.

"It has the absolute best coffee ever!" Kurt enthused.

"Hey, kiddo, I'm really glad you can speak again and all that, but don't you think you should be resting your voice?" Burt suggested hesitantly.

Looking to me, I gave my boyfriend a small shrug. "He does have a point."

When Kurt pouted, I added, "Just until we find out what the doctor says, okay honey?"

"Fine." Kurt agreed reluctantly. "I'll shut up."

"No! Don't shut up, just...whisper?" I finished awkwardly.

He smiled at me. "Okay." he whispered.

"Okay, let's go." Burt said, looking at us amused, and we all went outside and got in his car, me riding directly behind Kurt (who called shotgun loudly, and was told off by his dad).

We drove to the doctors, stopping only briefly in The Lima Bean (they did have awesome coffee...), and arrived there forty-five minutes later. We had to wait for about ten minutes until we were ushered into the doctor's (Dr. Ralgand) office.

He was very straightforward. "So, I hear you got your voice back." he told Kurt, smiling.

"Yes." Kurt answered.

"Great! That's amazing!" he congratulated Kurt.

"Do you have any idea of how this happened?" Burt asked.

Dr. Ralgand shook his head. "How exactly did it come back?" he questioned.

"Blaine here was crossing the street, and there was a car coming at him. He didn't see it, so I screamed his name, and he managed to jump away in time." Kurt summed up.

The doctor smiled. "Do I need to give you boys a lesson in crossing the street?" he asked us, laughing.

"No, sir." I blushed.

"Good. So, had you ever tried to speak before?" he asked Kurt.

Blushing, Kurt nodded. "Yes. Every day for the first two weeks. After that, I got discouraged, and stopped trying. Occasionally, I'd test it out, but I could never produce any noise." he answered.

"And it just suddenly came back?" Dr. Ralgand prompted.

Kurt nodded. "I just screamed. It took all my breath, and afterwards, I think I fainted." he looked to me for confirmation.

"Yeah, you did, but only for a second or two." I confirmed.

Turning to me, Dr. Ralgand asked, "Did he hit his head or anything?"

"No." I shook my head. "I caught him in time, and laid him in the backseat of my car. I was about to call 911 when he woke up. He seemed fine, so I just associated it to shock."

He nodded. "Good. Okay, so the long and short of it all is—I don't know. This is certainly unprecedented, and basically a miracle. The way you were strangled, Kurt, should have made it impossible to heal. However, here you are, so I guess it managed to heal by itself."

"So, will it stay?" Kurt asked, nervous of the answer.

After hesitating briefly, Dr. Ralgand replied, "I see no reason why it wouldn't. Just be very careful with it. Take care not to overuse it, and if it begins to hurt, or become hoarse, then stop immediately, and drink tea or something." he recommended.

"And what about singing?" Kurt asked eagerly.

Considering this, he decided, "Well, I'd put off singing for a little while, maybe a week or so, just in case. And be very careful. If your voice starts to break, or hurt, or dip in quality, then stop, drink something, and wait a day. Also, make sure you warm up very well before singing. I'd start with just doing warmups for a few days, then if you think you're ready, moving on to songs. That sound okay?" he checked.

"Yes!" Kurt grinned, and hugged me tightly.

I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around him tightly. "I can help." I whispered into his ear, and he nodded.

"I know. I can't wait to sing with you." he whispered back.

"Two weeks," I promised, "and we'll be belting out Rent."

Kurt's smile was answer enough.

"Okay," Dr. Ralgand interrupted our little bubble, "so you guys know my number, and if there're any problems, give me a call. Take it easy, Kurt." he warned, and Kurt nodded.

We all got up to leave, and as we were almost to the door, Dr. Ralgand called, "Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt turned to look back at his doctor.

"Congratulations. You're a miracle boy." he said, and Kurt smiled briefly, then left.

We decided to drive back to Dalton after lunch, and so when we got back to Kurt's house, we decided to watch a quick movie in Kurt's room. About a third of the way through, Kurt got the idea to start playing with me, and was draped over me, playing with my hair, occasionally kissing or nipping my neck. I was trying to prove I couldn't merely be played with, and was ignoring him (not well though, how could he do all those things?) when my phone rang. Taking it out, I looked at the screen. "It's Nick." I told Kurt, who nodded, and said,

"I'll be quiet."

Grinning, I opened my phone, and pressed 'talk'. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, BLAINE? Where is Kurt? You guys went out yesterday, and we haven't heard from you since, and we thought you were dead, and we were about to call the police, as you weren't answering your phone, and where are you?" Nick yelled through the phone.

Kurt stifled a laugh.

"Umm, sorry, Nick, I've been a little..." I looked down at Kurt who was still in my lap, "busy."

"Busy?" Nick asked incredulously.

Grinning evilly, Kurt started nipping my neck, and my breath stuttered. "You can't _do_ that while I'm on the phone!" I told Kurt off, not able to keep a firm tone, though.

"But I like it." Kurt told me.

He winked at me as Nick burst out, saying, "Are you with another guy? What the fuck, Blaine? What the hell do you think you're doing? Kurt's the most amazing guy ever? What do you think you're doing, cheating on him?"

"N-no, I-I'm not, i-it's just..." I trailed off, and Kurt snatched the phone from me.

Making his voice higher, and slightly girlish, he giggled, "Who's this?" he asked.

As I shot his a 'what-are-you-doing?' look, he waved me aside. "Who am I, who are you?" Nick demanded.

"Amanda, Blaine's girlfriend. Who are you looking for?" Kurt asked, and I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh quietly. Kurt shot me a warning look, and I shut up.

"Blaine's g-g-girlfriend?" Nick stuttered, unable to believe his ears.

"Uh-huh." Kurt answered, idly playing with a curl in my hair.

"What about Kurt, his boyfriend?" Nick asked, clearly at a loss now.

Kurt giggled again. "Oh honey, I think you're wrong. Blaine's not gay or anything. We've been dating for months now. I think I'd know by now."

"Okay...I'm gonna hang up now, and go find my friend, and...tell him I'll talk to him when he gets home." Nick said slowly.

"Got it!" Kurt answered, and hung up the phone, then looked at me. "Now they'll think you're cheating on me, and am bi or straight. Cool, huh?"

Staring at him, I asked, "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Maybe." Kurt answered coyly, and I smirked.

"I like your voice." I told him.

"I do too." he grinned, and kissed me.

Pulling back, he checked his phone. "Oops, it was on silent. Yeah, about 2 texts from each Warblers, five from Wes, seven from David, and, wow, 20 from both Nick and Jeff." he laughed.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and he jumped. "Ooooh, another one from Nick. Here, it reads, **Where are you? Are you okay? Where's Blaine?**"

Quickly, he typed, **I'm at home, Finn texted me saying we were having a family dinner. And Blaine said he had to go do something, I don't know what. He sounded kind of weird. Is something up?**

"You do want me dead." I groaned, reading this.

Shushing me evilly, Kurt shook his head. "Nope, just more drama."

Soon, he got a reply back from Nick. **Oh, that's good. We were worried. And umm, you might want to talk to your boyfriend when you get back...or write...**

**Got it. I think I'm driving back now...I'll see you soon. Has Blaine done something wrong?** Kurt asked Nick back.

**Umm, we'll tell you when you get here, okay?**Nick decided.

**Okay. See you soon!** Kurt signed off, and turned to me. "Is it wrong for me to be extremely excited right now?" he asked, grinning evilly.

Sighing, I said, "Only as long as you talk before they kill me, okay?"

Kurt brought himself to hovel slightly over me. "Now where would be the fun in that?" he asked, and lowered himself to kiss me.

**A/N: So, thoughts? Funny? I thought it was...but it definitely sets up an awesome next scene! Just...the idea of Blaine with a girl is soooo weird...I can't imagine that! I just can't. But I hope you review, and that you enjoyed this...remember, only a few chapters left... :(**


	14. Chapter 14 Mind Games

**A/N: HI! Judging from all the reviews, you guys really like the last chapter! Well, for all of you who wanted a Nick/Blaine confrontation, here you go! I hope you'll enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize...**

**Oh, and I just decided to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, Ciel Farron, as she sits through and listens to me talk on and on about potential ideas (this first scene being one of them). I love you, Ciel!**

Chapter 14—Mind Games

_Kurt's POV_

When we got to Dalton, we decided to go in together. There, in the lobby waiting for us were Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes. They all looked relieved to see me, but then their eyes turned murderous as they focused on Blaine.

_What is it?_ I wrote, having decided not to surprise them right off the bat.

Blaine, being a good boyfriend, acted out his part perfectly. "What is it, guys?" he asked easily.

"DO NOT EVEN!" Jeff exploded. Wow, I'd've thought it would've been Nick who would.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

Wes, more levelheaded, turned to me. "Kurt, I'm really sorry we're doing this, but you deserve better." he turned to Blaine. "Who's Amanda?" he asked.

"Amanda?" Blaine asked, then remembered. "Oh, yeah, Amanda, she, umm..." he trailed off, looking to me for suggestions.

_Amanda?_ I wrote, playing along still.

Nick put an arm around me. "I'm really sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but Blaine's been cheating on you...with a girl."

Sensing the moment was right, I tried to stifle a grin while I whirled on Blaine. "You have a girlfriend?" I demanded, and they all froze.

Blaine, grinning, shrugged. "I suppose so. But she did remind me very strongly of a certain someone when I met her today. I wonder who?"

I shrugged, enjoying the looks on their faces. "Huh...oh, I think I've met her too. She sounds like this?" I used my 'Amanda' voice for the last sentence.

"What the hell?" David asked, freaked out.

Looking at me, Blaine smiled. "Should we take pity on them?" he asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" I grumbled, but obligingly turned to them. "Okay, obviously, I can speak now. Any questions?"

After a whole minute of them staring at me, Nick stepped forward. "So, you have a voice again. You had lost it, I mean."

I nodded. "Yes. I got it back yesterday, so we went to see my family, and a doctor."

"And Blaine doesn't have a girlfriend." Nick added.

"Exactly. When you called, I thought I'd have a bit of fun...sorry...but it was kinda worth it for the expression on his face—" I was cut off by Nick (closely followed by Jeff, then David, then Wes) hugging me tightly.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Nick enthused.

"Now you can join Warblers, and we'll win, because we have a countertenor, and..." Wes was babbling.

Almost in sync, they turned to Blaine. "We're very sorry for doubting you." they chorused.

Blaine grinned, rubbing his neck slightly. "I was surprised any of you believed that. I mean, girls are yucky...boys are hot."

"Amen to that." I grinned.

Ushering us over to a side room/parlor where we could all sit down, Jeff asked, "So, how exactly did this happen? Give us details!"

"Can I tell the story this time?" Blaine requested, giving me his puppy-dog eyes.

Motioning him to go, I leaned back against him on the couch we were sitting on. "So, we went shopping together on Saturday, as you guys know." They nodded. "So, we went to coffee afterwards there, and forgot one of the bags. Kurt realized this when we got to the car, and so I ran back in to get it. When I come out, I cross the street, but there's this car coming towards me which I didn't see because I was blinded by the beautiful man in front of me—"

"Or he forgot to look both ways, but I like that excuse." I cut in, smiling. "Go on." I instructed.

"Anyway," Blaine smiled at me, "Blinded by beauty and all that, I don't see the car. Suddenly, I hear someone screaming my name, I see the car, and I manage to jump out of the way on time. And that's pretty much it." he looked to me for my opinion, and I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"So, it just suddenly was there?" Nick asked, confused.

I shrugged. "I don't know. The doctor called it a miracle. What probably happened was that it started to heal, and I didn't notice because I wasn't using it, and I stopped trying after a few weeks."

"Can you sing?" Wes asked, and David elbowed him. "Hey, it's a question!" he defended himself.

Grinning I shook my head. "Not right away. They want me to wait a week or two before I try, and start with lots of warmups before moving on to actually singing songs. So in a few weeks, I expect I'll be duetting with Blaine." Blaine grinned, and nuzzled my neck.

Noticing this absently, Jeff commented, "Geez, how did we think you were cheating on Kurt?"

Blaine shrugged. "I really don't know."

Twisting my head, I kissed him quickly. "You are the best boyfriend ever."

"I think that title goes to you, sugar." Blaine responded, squeezing me slightly.

Nick interrupted out sweet moment when he asked, "So, are we allowed to tell people?" he inquired.

"No." Blaine interrupted. "Kurt wants to play with this, apparently."

I grinned. "You know me too well."

"That I do." he leaned in to kiss my nose.

Standing up, Jeff decided, "Uh, we'll leave you two. Anyway, congratulations, Kurt, and you two, go out or something tonight. Do something special."

Blaine smiled. "I can do something about that."

Cocking an eye at Blaine, I said goodbye to our friends, and they left the room. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

He ducked his head. "Well, I actually already had reservations for us at Clarissa's..."

That was another thing I loved about Blaine (yes, loved, but I hadn't worked up the courage to tell him yet...I was afraid he didn't love me yet...), that he called La Perle Etincelante Clarissa's after our waitress.

"That sounds perfect. When are they for?" I asked, squirming closer to him.

"6:30." he answered.

"We have almost three hours." I reminded him.

He thought for a moment, then hesitantly asked, "Not to sound like a buzzkill, but do you think we should let your teachers know?"

"I guess it would freak them out, disrupt the class, and cause a lot of students to ask questions if I did just start talking in the middle of a class." I considered.

"More fun freaking people out now?" he offered me his hand.

"More fun now." I agreed, and let him pull me up.

We decided to visit my teachers in order of what class I had them. Being a Sunday afternoon, they would most likely be in their rooms (teachers at Dalton tended to stick to Dalton for some reason...), so we went first to Ms. Cohen's room. There she was, grading Physics tests my class had taken on Friday. I knocked, and she looked up, smiling when she saw me. "Oh, Kurt, hi, how are you? And you're Blaine, right?" she asked, looking at Blaine.

"Yes." he answered, and, getting a nod from me, continued to say, "We actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is anyone giving you any trouble?" she asked instantly alert.

"No." I said quietly, and she started. "No trouble. I just got my voice back."

She gave me a quick hug, then released me instantly. "Sorry, that wasn't very professional. Kurt, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you." she told me warmly.

"Thank you." I ducked my head slightly, just really really happy. My voice was back, my boyfriend was next to me—everything was perfect.

"Can I ask how this happened?" she asked, sitting back down.

Now very accustomed to telling the story, I rattled off, "Blaine was crossing the street, there was a car coming towards him, I screamed his name...the doctor says it's a miracle, but hey, I like it!"

She smiled. "I'm glad. I'm guessing you're going around telling your teachers now?" she checked.

We nodded, so she smiled, and waved us off. "Then I won't keep you. Kurt, congratulations." she added.

"Thank you." I said, and we left the room.

Heading next to Mr. Raisman's english class, we repeated the same spiel (minus the hug), and went around to all of my other classes. The only class I did differently was French, as when Ms. Vagras greeted us, asking us how we were, I responded in French. "Je vais tres bien, car comme vous pouvez l'entendre, je peux parler maintenant."

After that, the same conversation went on (only in French, Blaine looking slightly lost), and when she wished me well and we left the room, Blaine pulled me up to my dorm. "What?" I asked, confused, then he pressed me against my closed door.

"You sound so good when you speak in French." he told me before kissing me roughly. Freeing my mouth, I asked, "Tu l'aimes quand je parle francais?"

"Si, molto." Blaine replied, and I had to admit, he sounded pretty darn sexy speaking in Italian.

"Vous devriez en parler en italien plus souvent." I muttered between kisses, making him press me tighter against the wall.

After making out heavily for another hour (both of us occasionally talking in our second language), we finally separated, panting heavily, and lay on my bed. "We should, we should get ready." Blaine gasped, rolling off my bed to stand up.

"Yeah. Do you want to meet here at 6?" I asked.

Blaine nodded. "That sounds perfect. See you in a while." He gave me a short, sweet kiss, and left.

Getting up, I took a quick shower, then started to pick out the right outfit for tonight. I'd wear the leather jacket and black jeans, but that wasn't really suitable with Clarissa's. Instead, I went with white skinny jeans and a long tight royal blue sweater with white ankle boots to add on an inch or two of height (being taller than Blaine was fun...). Tonight, I went with the more tousled look Jeff had once done, and carefully moisturized my skin. Finally, I grabbed a long white jacket (just in case we went outside), and I was set. A moment later, there was a knock on my door, and, opening it, found Blaine standing there waiting for me, a bouquet of roses in his hands. "For you." he said, handing them over ceremoniously, and I tried not to swoon at the cuteness that was my boyfriend.

"Thank you." I took them, and put them in a vase (yes, I had a vase in my room, who doesn't?).

Accepting his arm, we strolled out of Dalton, and, just like on our first date, he opened up all the doors for me, and helped me into his car. "So should we tell her when she's not carrying anything breakable?" Blaine asked me cheerfully.

I nodded. "Yeah...otherwise, it'd just be mean."

"And we're not that." Blaine smiled at me, then turned on the radio, singing along to every song. Occasionally, I'd say something like, "Oh, good note." "Nice breath control." or "We're singing that one together in a while."

When we finally got there, we stood outside the door. Glancing at each other, we took a deep breath, and walked in together.

The hostess (it was Sami this time) recognized us immediately, and quickly showed us to our seats (the same seats, in fact, that we'd sat at on our first date). "Clarissa will be right with you." she smiled at us, then left.

"Ready?" Blaine asked me, holding my hand on the table.

"Ready." I gave his a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, my favorite two boys!" Clarissa came up to us, bopping excitedly. "How are you two doing?" she asked cheerfully.

"We're doing amazing, thank you." Blaine started. He glanced at me, and I nodded. "Actually, we wanted to tell you something." he started, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, are you two getting married?" she asked, grinning.

"No, no, we're not engaged." Blaine told her quickly. "At least, we won't be for a few more years yet." he glanced at me, and I could swear my heart stopped.

Did he really mean that? He wanted to marry me, Kurt Hummel? Did that mean he loved me?

"So, what is it?" Clarissa asked, looking from Blaine to me then back to Blaine.

Smiling, I said, "I got my voice back." Starting suddenly (for a moment, I thought she was going to have a seizure), she stared at me, then enveloped both of us in a huge hug.

"That's amazing! When did this happen? I'm so happy for you!" she enthused.

"Yesterday." I answered.

Conversation flowed from there, and after five minutes, Clarissa had to be reminded she had other tables to look after. Winking at us, she promised she'd talk later, and flounced off to take care of her other customers.

Blaine paid tonight (he insisted extremely strongly, for some reason), and after saying a special goodbye to Clarissa, we went back to Blaine's car. "Dalton?" I asked him.

He shook his head, smiling. "No, not yet."

My suspicions were confirmed when he pulled into the park, our park, that we'd gone to on our first date. Tonight seemed to be that special Sunday night each month when it was lit up. It was beautiful as always, and we strolled through the park, finding ourselves in the little gazebo on the pond as we had the first night.

"Recreating our first date?" I asked, coyly leaning into him.

Smiling nervously, Blaine nodded his head. "Something like that."

"Good." I brought my head close to his. "I'm pretty sure that date ended with a kiss."

He blinked dazedly, and shook his head slightly to rid his thoughts of whatever he'd been thinking. "Actually, there's something I wanted to say first." he managed to say.

Leaning back slightly, I pouted in disappointment. "Then kisses?" I asked.

"Then kisses." he chuckled, and I could see his tension easing.

"So, what is it?" I asked, leaning against the rails.

Thinking for a second, Blaine looked straight into my eyes, and I was amazed by the emotions swirling in those hazel beauties. "I don't know how to say this." he admitted after a second. "I know there must be tons of ways it's been done over the centuries, sappy, romantic, funny, sweet, but I only really know the straightforward way."

I shivered slightly by the force of his eyes and anticipation, and he took both of my hands in his. Raising my hands to kiss both of them lightly, he dropped them so our hands dangled between us.

"Kurt, I love you." My heart froze, then started beating wildly. He continued, "I've loved you since I met you, and I'll love you forever. You don't have to answer," he added hastily, "I just wanted you to know."

Astounded, amazed, surprised, elated, ecstatic, all I could do was stare at him in shock. Blaine, my Blaine, loved me? It wasn't just me—he loved me back?

Responding to my silence, Blaine dropped my hands, his face clouding slightly. "I-it's okay, really." he added weakly, and I forced myself to respond.

Wrapping my arms around him tightly, I kissed him firmly, frantically, needing to feel him against me. He responded instantly, holding me close, but I could still _feel_ a little sadness in him, so I pulled back.

Eyes shining, I told him, "I love you, Blaine."

Gasping, Blaine asked, "R-really? You love me?"

"Of course I do!" I laughed, hugging him tightly. "You're my Blaine, and you're so perfect and beautiful and talented, and I love you."

Picking me up, he whirled me around slightly, both of us laughing. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you." I whispered back before kissing him. Instead of frantic passion, this kiss was filled with gentle love, and I melted into it. This was where I belonged—with Blaine, the man I loved.

**A/N: Adorably cute? I thought so! I just had to have protective!Nick...he's so much fun! ;) And how did you like the last scene? I figured—they've been through a lot, they're both in love already, and they're Klaine. That all leads to adorable love confessions! Anyway, there's one more chapter then a quick epilogue left, so please review, and I might get those out tomorrow...!**


	15. Chapter 15 Singing in the Shower

**A/N: Here you guys go—this is the last full chapter. After this, there's just an epilogue...! Anyway, I hope you enjoy'd this story (I loved writing it!), and will please review! Also, thank you everyone who reviewed, as I now have over 150 reviews! I can't believe it, I'm so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize...**

Chapter 15—Singing in the Shower

Life was perfect now. I had a boyfriend who _loved_ me, I had my voice back, and I had my two best friends, Nick and Jeff. The only thing missing was a song, but I was working towards that. The safety week was up (and my voice was doing just fine, thank you), so Blaine and I had started working on some easy warmups. Blaine was very careful with those, not wanting to strain and ruin my voice forever, while I was more impatient, wanting to jump right in and start singing. It was a good thing Blaine was there to stop me, as without him, I would've been singing for days now. 'A few more days,' Blaine had promised me yesterday, 'just a few more days, and we'll be singing together, okay? Just give it maybe three days, and you'll be ready.'

Needless to say, I wasn't waiting a few more days. Blaine was in his room, studying with David and Wes, this evening, so I stepped into the shower. Turning on the water, I slowly began to shampoo my hair. Once all the suds were washed away, I began to warm up slowly, running through my range carefully. Satisfied, I pondered for a second. What did I want the first song I sang again to be? Not something too strenuous, but still beautiful...that was it!

_Blaine's POV_

Here I was, happiest man in the world, studying with my two best friends when all of a sudden, Wes shushed us. "What?" David asked, cocking his head.

"Do you hear that?" Wes asked reverently, and we both listened hard. After a moment, I did hear something, a soft far-away voice singing.

David shrugged. "Someone's playing their music loud. We do it all the time—what's the big deal?"

"That's not a recording..." Wes gauged, listening closely.

"So someone brought a girl in here tonight. Wes, I don't get what the big deal here is. Everybody smuggles in their girl at some point." David argued.

Listening closely, my heart stopped. "That's not a girl."

"What?" Wes and David asked, looking surprised.

Looking at them slowly, I realized, "That's Kurt."

As they stared, I started to freak out. "Oh my god, that's Kurt. That's Kurt! He's singing, he wasn't supposed to sing for another two days, what's he doing? But oh my god, he sounds amazing, so much better than all those recordings. How does he do that? He sounds so perfect."

David smirked suddenly. "Well, the shower certainly helps."

"What," I gaped at him, "are you talking about?"

Grinning, David jerked a finger at Kurt's room. "Listen closely, you can hear the water. And being in a shower does improve the quality—all those echoes bouncing around..."

"I bet it does..." I said, thinking.

Casting an amused glance my way, Wes commented, "I think you broke him, Davie."

"Yeah. Want to go listen?" David asked.

"Listen?" I asked. "We're listening right now."

Grinning, David waved that aside. "Yeah, but we can barely hear. We need to get closer."

I gaped at him. "You want to go into my boyfriend's room, where he's taking a _shower_, so you can hear him sing while he's in said shower?" I checked.

"That sounds about right." Wes answered cheerfully.

Staring at them for a second, I couldn't help myself. "Fine, but if he comes out, eyes to yourselves."

"Scout's honor." David promised, still grinning.

"You were never a boyscout." Wes reminded his friend.

"Shh!" David whispered conspiratorially, "He's not supposed to know that!"

Rolling my eyes at them, I walked out of their room to Kurt's, them following me. Deciding for me that we couldn't hear well enough even outside the door, Wes opened the door to Kurt's room, and we stood awkwardly in the doorway. Now, we could hear the words clearly, and I felt touched. Did he mean me? Was it me he was singing about? Ahh, he did love me!

Wes starting talking (more like raving) about Kurt's vocal range, so we didn't notice that Kurt had stopped singing, and the water was turned off. We did, however, notice it when the door opened, and Kurt stepped into his room wearing only a towel.

I was speechless. His hair was dripping flat against his head, sending drops of water down his back and chest. Oh my god, Kurt's chest...his skin was pink from the hot water; his chest perfectly sculpted, his abs delicious and each defined perfectly; his arms, normally clothed behind layers, were now exposed to be defined and _humongous _and soooo darn sexy; and a single drop of water trailing down his chest and over those abs caught my eye, and I just wanted to all of a sudden lick it off...

I was jerked back to reality by Kurt clearing his throat. "Umm, guys, why are you in my room?" he asked, confused, and a little amused (oh darn, he'd seen me, what do I do?!).

"Uh..." I couldn't form a coherent thought, so David thankfully stepped in.

"We heard you singing, so decided to come here so we could hear better. You have a fantastic voice, by the way!"

"Thanks...I guess." Kurt said uncertainly.

"When are you joining the Warblers?" Wes demanded, jumping up and down.

"I don't know, I was going to ask Blaine about it sometime, but only after I'd started singing again." Kurt deferred, glancing towards me. He smirked, seeing my dazed expression. "Everything okay, Blaine?" he teased me.

When I didn't (couldn't) answer, his smile faltered. "Umm, I'll just go put on clothes or something—"

"No!" I shouted, then blushed, realizing what I'd said. "I-I mean, umm, sure, we can leave."

David and Wes were laughing at me as Kurt gave me a certain smile. "Or they could leave, and you could stay here..." he trailed off.

David's laugh turned into a cough. "Geez, Blaine, who knew your boyfriend had such a dirty mouth." he snorted.

Instead of taking offense, Kurt just stared at David. "You call that dirty? Wow, my opinion of your purity just shot way up..."

Laughing his full head off, Wes dragged an indignant David off, pausing at the door to say, "Hey, Kurt, by the way, you're wicked hot."

As Kurt spluttered, Wes and David left, leaving me and Kurt alone in his room. Ripping my eyes away from his abs (a very, very, very hard feat), I smiled. "He was right, you know. You are really really hot." I told my boyfriend.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." I answered, and kissed him. He eagerly responded, throwing his arms around me, pulling me to him tightly. My hands roamed his chest, and I had to bite back a moan at all the flawless ripples I could feel.

Pulling away slightly, Kurt moaned, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I replied before reattaching my lips to his neck.

After another minute, he pulled away. "I-I should put on some clothes." he muttered, and I shook my head.

"I kinda like you like this." I told him, giving him my puppy-dog eyes.

He sighed, smiling fondly at me. "Can I put on some pants?" he asked, gesturing at his towel.

"Fine..." I pouted, and Kurt separated himself from me to go over to his drawers, pulling out a pair of underwear and shorts.

Grinning, he ordered, "Okay, turn away. Eyes on the door."

Sighing again regretfully, I turned away from my amazingly hot boyfriend to eye the door. If only it was hot and male and Kurt...

After half a minute, I felt hands circled my waist. Turning with a smile, I tilted my head up to kiss my boyfriend.

"I quite like being taller than you." Kurt commented half an hour later, as we were lying on his bed.

Tilting my head to look at him, I asked, "And why is that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just do. Maybe because it means I can tease you about it."

I laughed. "But that would be mean and cruel, and Kurt," I looked at him soulfully, "that would be bullying."

He laughed. "Just like how you bully me about my moisturizing routine?" he asked, shooting the ball back into my court.

"The distinction is," I nudged him playfully, "your skin would look beautiful anyway, while I physically can't grow anymore."

"I don't know..." Kurt mused, then perked up, "oh! I still have my Lady GaGa heels! You can try them on sometime!"

Oh my lord, kill me now...

The next day, Kurt and I sang together, me monitoring his voice the whole time. It sounded strong (and deliciously beautiful...) through our whole rehearsal, so we decided he could probably audition for the Warblers sometime. When we mentioned this to Wes, he started clapping excitedly. "Oh my god, yes! When? How about tomorrow? We have a Warblers meeting tomorrow, and you can audition then! What are you going to sing? Will you tell me? Is it a good song?"

"Wes, chill." Kurt told the older Warbler, laughing. "Yes, I'll audition tomorrow, and I know what I'm going to sing, but it's a surprise."

"Oh." Wes deflated slightly, then perked up. "Okay! That sounds great! It starts at 5, remember, and you can audition first thing!"

With that, he flitted off, presumably to go tell all the other Warblers (who had all reacted predictably to Kurt talking again, and were all excited to hear his voice). I sidled up to my boyfriend. "So, what are you singing?" I asked.

Kurt mock-gasped dramatically. "Blaine, it's a _secret_! That means no one can know!"

"Not even me?" I pleaded.

"Nope." Kurt answered, ignoring (for once) my puppy-dog eyes. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

And wait I did. Impatiently, yes, but I still waited. Finally, it was 5 the next day, and Kurt and I walked together to the Warblers. When we got there, everybody was waiting for us. Rapping his gavel, Wes ordered me to go sit down. I gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek, and sat down so I could see him completely.

"Kurt Hummel." Wes introduced him (geez, no need to be so formal, Wes, really!), and gestured for Kurt to begin.

Kurt smiled, looking slightly nervous. "This is a song that has a very special meaning to me, especially concerning this group. I think you'll all realize why when you hear it, and," he smirked slightly at me, "I hope you guys aren't tired of this song from it being on constant replay."

My breath caught as Kurt opened his mouth and started to sing _Teenage Dream_, looking straight at me.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

About halfway through, all the Warblers joined in. Kurt looked surprised for a second before smiling, and singing even stronger.

When the song was over, Kurt glanced around at us, then looked up at the council. Wes shook his head slowly. "I don't know how to tell you this, Kurt..." he started, and Kurt's breath audibly caught. "You're in!" Wes exclaimed, and Kurt started jumping up and down as everyone started cheering for him. Finding me in the crowd of cheering teenage boys, Kurt grabbed me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"You were amazing." I breathed into his ear, hugging him back tightly.

"I love you." Kurt replied, blinking back tears.

"And I love you. I'm so proud of you." I told him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Just as I am of you." Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around my neck.

This was my life: lead soloist of the Warblers, lots of friends, and my beautiful boyfriend in my arms...yeah, I had it good.

**A/N: I'm not going to say what song Kurt was singing in the shower, because I want you to pick your favorite love song and sub it in...makes it more personal, I think...and sorry for the writing, I'm a baby penguin... ;)**

**I liked Kurt's audition, as I thought it'd be a cute gesture. And what do you guys think about the ending? As the author, I feel like it has reached it's natural conclusion: Kurt and Blaine are together, they've confessed their love, and Kurt has his voice back. So, please review, and tell me your thoughts! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize...**

Chapter 16—Epilogue

_Blaine's POV_

At the start of this year, I'd thought I had everything. Wes and David were my two best friends, and I was friendly with all the other Warblers. I was the lead soloist—everyone loved and adored me. I was doing well in school, and everything was perfect. Then I met this angel, and my life changed forever. He left me, however, and my life was plunged into despair. Searching everywhere for him, I had indulged myself in daydreams, scenarios of finding him, what our first kiss would feel like, how he'd react when I asked him to be my boyfriend...how he'd react when I asked him the other question. Then I found him, and my heart had soared, relishing in the feeling, realizing, 'Oh, so this is what love is...' By this point, I'd crossed most of the scenarios off my list, leaving just one behind. We were too young now, but we wouldn't be in three, four, five years. I still saw myself with him, growing old together, turning into the old married couple everyone said we already acted like. Kurt was the one, and I couldn't wait, when the time came, to cross that last scenario off my list...

_Kurt's POV_

When I was a sophomore, if someone had told me that in a years time, I would have lost my voice, regained it, gotten Finn as a step-brother (and Puck as a close second), and would have an incredibly hot talented boyfriend, I would have laughed. Yet here I was with all of those things. Sure, I had gone through hell, but Karofsky was gone, and I was still here. My voice was back to stay, and, as he constantly reminded me, so was Blaine.

Can I tell you a little secret? My dad asked me last night over the phone what I saw in my future. I know he meant what colleges I wanted to attend, what career I had picked out, how I planned to get there, but do you know the first thing that popped into my mind? Well, I bet you can guess...

**A/N: So there you have it! I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride! Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed, and to everyone who read this. Also, thanks to my best friend, Ciel Farron, for forcing me to use the word 'strangled' in the title. All on her! As always, if you have any questions/comments/prompts(!) for me, please review/PM me. I'd love to hear from you! (and I would gladly do an alternate scene/scenario for this as a drabble, if any one of you wanted a certain scene to be played out a certain way...anyway, thank you, everybody, and I hope you enjoyed my story!**


End file.
